Nadie sabe para quién trabaja
by PPBKAI
Summary: No es bueno combinar dinero, poder y placer. pero parece que con tal de dejar en banca rota a Voltaire algunas personas son capaces de todo. Descubre quién está detras de este cuantioso golpe.Las cosas no son lo que parecen.K X TODOS LEMMON completo
1. Chapter 1

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

Esta historia es de intriga¿uds quien creen que sea el culpable? Me gustaría que todos participaran dejando sus reviews (los que me conocen, ya saben que los agradezco de todo corazón). Recuerden que las apariencias engañan

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

CAPITULO 1: FIESTA EN LA MANSIÓN 

Rusia, al igual que los demás países del mundo, tiene zonas para la gente de escasos recursos económicos y zonas para la gente bonita. Precisamente en esta segunda mitas se encuentra una de las mansiones mas impresionantes del país, en cada una de las habitaciones bien cabría un departamento pequeño, inmensos jardines de exótica vegetación, fuentes y un inmenso garage que guarda celosamente una valiosa colección de autos.

La imponente mansión pertenece a una de las familias mas poderosas del mundo: los Hiwatari, el impasible Sr. Voltaire presidente general de los laboratorios Bio Volt y su atractivo, pero nada sumiso nieto Kai.

Ese día, salió al sol normal como siempre y en una gigantesca alcoba de la mansión Hiwatari se despertaba el imponente señor Voltaire. Sin perder tiempo (el tiempo es dinero) tomó una rápida ducha y mientras se vestía y se colocaba su impresionante capa negra (creo que la familia tiene un complejo por las capas) encendió su enorme televisor de plasma que recibía señal directamente del satélite que tenía la información de lo que sucedía en las bolsas de valores del mundo.

Inmediatamente, una serie de tablas y números comprensibles únicamente por los conocedores de finanzas, fueron apareciendo una tras otra en la pantalla. De pronto, apareció la nomenclatura BV referente a BioVolt seguida de números rojos que no dejaban de desplomarse.

Voltaire abandonó todo para analizar las cifras que aparecían en la pantalla, inmediatamente tomó papeles importantes y salió de la casa para que su chofer lo llevara a su oficina. En el camino iba haciendo llamadas a personas importantes como los socios, accionistas y corredores de bolsa para que le explicaran el porqué de la caída tan repentina en el valor de las acciones de BioVolt...

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, el heredero de la casa se levantó de la cama puesto que ya no pudo seguir durmiendo después del escándalo que había hecho su abuelo. Con pesadumbre salió de su habitación y al pasar por la puerta de la alcoba de su abuelo escuchó el ruido de la televisión encendida y cuando entró dispuesto a apagarla, se topó con los números rojos de BV.

Kai se sentó en la orilla de la cama para contemplar estos números a los que inmediatamente les entendió: estaban en quiebra. Esto preocupó mucho al peliazulado ¿quién no se va a preocupar de quedarse solo con lo que trae puesto de un día para otro?

Entre tanto, Voltaire había arribado a sus oficinas las cuales eran un desorden completo, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, papeles volando, los teléfonos que no dejaban d sonar y su secretaria que le pasaba todo el informe de los accionistas que querían una explicación.

Voltaire hizo caso omiso de todo y antes de encerrarse en su oficina le dijo a su secretaria

-Quiero que traigan a Boris enseguida!

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos hombres ya charlaban de lo que pasaría

-Simplemente no comprendo. Ayer las acciones se cotizaban altísimo y hoy... mira esto... estamos en la ruina

-Señor, cálmese seguro que encontrará la solución. Una persona como usted siempre tiene una solución- (lamebotas de Boris)

-Si no cubro parte de la deuda a mas tardar en 3 días nos quitarán todo- dijo Voltaire al punto del infarto

-Solo hay una solución para ello

-¿CUÁL?

-Hipoteca tus propiedades

-¿QUEEE! No eso no

-eso, o pierdes todo y vas a la cárcel

después de largas discusiones con sus analistas, se dieron cuenta de que no había otra opción, y ese mismo día hipotecaron todas las propiedades, excepto la mansión que actualmente ocupaba

en la noche cuando regresó a casa, habló largamente con Kai acerca del problema, estaba desesperado, y no sabía que hacer para ganar de nuevo inversionistas que lo apoyaran

-¡YA LO TENGO!- dijo iluminando su arrugado rostro con un intento de sonrisa

-¿qué tienes¿nada?.- contestó indiferente Kai

-no seas sarcástico. Digo que haremos una fiesta

-no tenemos ni en qué caernos muertos y ¿vas a hacer una fiesta?- era obvio que se estaba burlando de su abuelo

-no seas estúpido Kai, la fiesta es para animar a mas gente a invertir con nosotros

-invitarás a Boris- alzando una ceja

-por supuesto, a el y a los Demolition Boys para que den una demostración de los que hacemos. Y ... por cierto voy a necesitar tu cuarto de entrenamiento para la demostración

-Grrrrr- encima de la fiestecita, le van a agarrar sus cosas

Todo fue organizado rápidamente y el sábado de ese misma semana ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta

Ese día, Voltaire le advirtió a Kai:

-Vistete decente, es una ocación muy importante. En tu cama encontrarás un smoking que alquilé para ti

-¿alquilado?

-Si, el resto lo gasté en la cena

-¿gastaste el poco dinero en una cena para extraños? Vaya que eres patético

-no seas insolente, apúrate por que no tardan en llegar los invitados, quiero que luzcas diferente al menos hoy

con tal de hacer repelar a su abuelo, estuvo en la tina, se perfumó calmadamente y cuando escuchó mucho ruido en la sala se comenzó a arreglar. Tomó el gancho del smoking y lo examinó un momento

-que asco

y de su armario sacó una camisa negra de seda satinada a la que no abrochó los primeros 2 botones, y un pantalón de tela pesada también negro. En el espejo se reflejaba el atractivo joven que sin duda se sentía más cómodo así que con el smoking alquilado

-¿con que mi abuelo quiere que luzca diferente? Ya verá

y de su tocador tomó el tarro de gel y embarró una gran cantidad en su cabello, lo todo para atrás y sacó del cajón unos lentes de aumento que desde hace tiempo no usaba (si, usa aumento. Gran descubrimiento: Kai Hiwatari es miope jajaja)

con este cambio radical, el ruso lucía despampanante, al cabello para atrás y los lentes le daban un aspecto intelectual en contraste con su desfachatada ropa.

En un momento mas hizo acto de presencia a lo alto de la escalera, toda la gente no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para ver como el atractivo chico bajaba. Kai ya estaba acostumbrado a que toda la gente se le quedara viendo, así que no hizo caso. Todas las personas iban vestidas de etiqueta y la ropa de Kai era completamente informal, pero a nadie le importó, se veía tan bien que qué mas daba lo que usara.

Conforme se fue revolviendo entre la gente, su abuelo le dio al alcance y le tomo del brazo

-¿qué pasó con el smoking que te di?

-Me dio asco

-Sabías que era de etiqueta

-Yo no voy a ponerme ropa usada

-SHHH, baja la voz. Ya ni modo, quedate así

-¿pues si verdad? Ya ni modo

-Grrrr

Como todas la cuentas bancarias de la familia habían sido congeladas, solo disponían del afectivo de la caja fuerte. Voltaire había gastado una fuerte suma en la decoración, la bebida y el banquete, así que no quedó mucho para los bocadillos por lo que le ordenó a los meseros:

-Cada uno tendrá una charola con bocadillos y se pasearán por todo el salón, pero no le darán a NADIE, finjan que les van a servir a los del otro lado, pero tampoco les darán. A mi señal comenzarán a repartirlos, pero solo hasta que lo ordene ¿ENTENDICO?

-Si señor,- contestaron los meseros con cara de interrogación, pero en fin, les iban a pagar ¿o no?

La fiesta seguía su curso, la gente bailaba, otros charlaban y celebraban ser los dueños del mundo, grupos de mujeres criticaban a los otros grupos de mujeres y una que otra chica se acercaba a Kai para iniciar una conversación, pero con una sola de las miraditas de odio que este les lanzaba, optaban por regresar de donde venían.

Al poco rato arribó una limosina que transportaba a Boris y a los Demolition Boys., Voltaire salió a recibirlos amablemente (como en sus manos estaba el no ir a la quiebra). En cuanto entraron al lugar comenzaron los comentarios acerca de qué tan buenos podrían ser esos chicos y cuánto darían a ganar.

En unos minutos las chicas comenzaron a rondar a los rusos como moscas (¡malditas!) y ellos, con tal de divertirse un rato, bailaban con ellas intercambiando de vez en cuando miradas de burla entre ellos. Pero ellas no lo notaban, estaban tan embobadas mirando a los chicos que no se fijaban de las molestas seña que se mandaban.

Por otra parte, Boris ya se había quedado parado en un lugar un poco apartado para sí poder ver la fiesta de lejos y criticar a toda la gente. En eso estaba cuando se le acercó el atractivo joven de cabello azul.

-Hola Boris ¿cómo estas?- dijo en un tono seductoramente bajo

-Joven Kai, que gusto me da verte- contestó el maduro hombre recorriendo lascivamente la figura de Kai

-Siempre...te da gusto verme- acercó mas su cuerpo hasta que su mano rozó suavemente la mano de Boris

-¿a si¿porqué estas tan seguro?- correspondiendo discretamente la caricia

-por que sabes lo que pasa cada vez que nos vemos- pasando su mano "inadvertidamente" sobre el miembro de Boris

por unos instantes se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro hasta que la fuerte voz de Voltaire al otro lado del salón los despertó:

-por favor, pasen a la sala de entrenamiento, ya está todo listo para la exhibición

la hambrienta muchedumbre (o ¿hambriada?) que no había probado bocadillo en toda la noche pasó a la sala de entrenamiento así que Kai aprovechó la distracción

-¿por qué no vamos...alla...arriba?- de nuevo la tenue y tentadora voz

-pero Kai...es el evento de tu abuelo- fingiendo falsa sorpresa y hasta cierto punto inocencia (ppbkai¿Boris inocente? Entonces la santa inquisición también fue inocente)

-vamos, ya sabemos lo que va a pasar. No perdamos mas tiempo

y escurridizamente subieron a la habitación del bicolor no sin antes ser vistos por Ian, que fingió no darse cuenta y siguió su camino.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, los apasionados besos no se hicieron esperar y el mayor comenzó a desabrochar hábilmente la camisa de Kai mientras que este empujaba al otro hasta llegar a la cama haciendo que el pelimorado cayera sentado en la orilla de esta.

Quedando el torso del chico expuesto, Boris lo comenzó a besar, lamer y morder dejando marcas rojas en la tesa piel. Mientras que sus manos se preocupaban de desabrochar los pantalones haciéndolo caer al piso.

Luciendo solo una diminuta tanga (ppb: mmm, ya se me antojó) empujó a Boris hacia atrás para que quedara recostado en la cama y así poder remover la camisa para empezar a succionar los pezones del mayor.

Con todo este vaivén de pieles , las excitaciones de ambos se comenzaron a buscar una a la otra hasta que los pantalones de Boris y la tanga de Kai resultaron asfixiantes. En menos de un segundo, se deshicieron de la ropa y ahora sus cuerpos rodaban apasionadamente por el colchón

Boris se deleitaba probando a Kai como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, son sus arrugadas manos masajeaba todo el delgado cuerpo con tal fuerza que arrancaba algunos quejidos por parte del menor que gozaba cooperando a los caprichos del señor.

Pronto esas manos comenzaron a apretar las firmes y moldeados glúteos llegando así a la escondida y bien protegida entrada de Kai. Sin cuidado alguno, metió 2 dedos en el chico haciendo que este se recostara completamente sobre su pecho, pusiera una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del mayor e hiciera movimientos pélvicos para sentir mas adentro los dedos del pelimorado.

Los labios de Boris no dejaban de succionar el cuello y hombros de Kai, pero sabía que el chico era difícil de complacer, así que le ordenó a Kai que se quedara boca abajo en el colchón, Boris se quitó de su posición y se colocó a la altura de las piernas de Kai, puso cada una de sus piernas sobre sus hombros y acercó lentamente su lengua a la abertura de Kai.

Al bicolor le encantaba cuando su ex entrenador le hacía esto, se sentía tan diferente así boca abajo al tradicional sexo oral que se hace boca arriba. Kai apretaba con fuerza su almohada, arqueaba su espalda y abría su boca en señal de placer.

La húmeda, fuerte y cálida lengua de Boris jugueteaba con la oscura entrada sintiéndose casi asfixiado por que las piernas de Kai le apretaban el rostro. Cuando consideró prudente, Boris se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al tocador ante la expectante mirada de Kai, tomó el frasco de gel y regresó a la cama. Como si fuera una _nínfula_Kai se puso a cuatro patas exponiendo su trasero para que el otro tuviera total libertad de hacer lo que deseara.

Con un par de dedos, tomó una gran cantidad de gel y la aplicó en la entrada de Kai haciendo que el otro se retorciera de placer al contacto con la fría sustancia. Cuando dejó todo listo, Boris tomó posición y apoyándose en los glúteos de Kai, colocó su miembro en la gomosa entrada y comenzó a invadir al estrecho cuerpo con embestidas de tal fuerza , que a pesar de que Kai estaba lubricado, comenzó a sangrar.

El delicado y juguetón hilito de sangre se desvanecía entre los muslos del joven que no le importaba la aguda herida, solo se concentraba en disfrutar aquél miembro que aunque no fuere tan erguido, como se vio fue en sus tiempos, ha aprendido varios movimientos capaces de complacer al mas exigente amante (ppb: mas sabe le diablo por viejo que por diablo)

A pesar de que ya desde hace algunos años mantenía una relación "muy especial" con Boris, Kai no acababa de acostumbrarse al experimentado sexo que le brindaba su superior, por lo que pronto su mimbro estaba mas duro que un hierro caliente.

Esto no pasó inadvertido para Boris, así que con mas gel en la mano derecha, comenzó a masturbar la excitación del peliazul

Lágrimas rodaron por las tatuadas mejillas, una fina pero musculosa espalda se arqueó y un calambre recorrió todo el ser de Kai al derramarse en la mano de Boris manchando la fina colcha negra de la cama

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el semi- arrugado rostro y comenzando una serie de embestidas aún mas fuertes, pegaba sus inflamados testículos a los glúteos de Kai.

El gel para cabello se empezaba a secar lo cual dificultaba mas y mas la entrada a Boris. Fuertes quejidos escapaban de los labios de Kai pidiendo que se deleitara

-¿te duele mucho?

-Siii, detente me duele mucho

-¿qué tanto es mucho?- dando con todas su fuerzas al sangrado trasero del chico haciéndolo perder la fuerza de los brazos cayendo su pecho al colchón exponiendo así mas su entrada

-Aaaah, detente por favor- nuevas lágrimas de dolor abandonan los ojos de Kai

-Esto no se acaba, aaaah, hasta que yo diga

Y dando un par de embestidas mas, se derramó dentro del chico que sintió un dolor muy agudo al contacto del semen con sus heridas.

Una extraña mezcla entre sufrimiento y placer invadió el cuerpo de Kai logrando que de nuevo este explotara en su colchón.

Dejando de sentir sus piernas, cayó recostado en la cama con el pesado cuerpo de Boris encima. Las jadeantes respiraciones se escuchaban ahogadas ante el bullicio de afuera.

Con un poco de delicadeza, Boris acariciaba los suaves costados de Kai, pellizcando de vez en vez los rozados y frutales pezones de este.

-Es hora, debemos regresar a la fiesta de tu abuelo

Salió del lastimado cuerpo con un solo y seco movimiento que hizo al peliazul gritar de nuevo de dolor

-Me encantó Boris, me gusta cuando me haces sangrar...

0000>>>

mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento, los Demolition Boys hacían gala de su fuerza y velocidad (lanzando de vez en cuando coquetas miradas al público). Todos estaban muy concentrados excepto Ian que no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta.

De pronto haciendo una invisible aparición, entraron Kai y Boris al lugar. Esto provocó una notable mueca de enojo en Ian.

Al terminar la demostración, una elegante señora se acercó hasta Voltaire y le reclamó:

-Deberías llamarle la atención a tus meseros, en toda la noche no nos han atendido como es debido.

-¡que barbaridad! Condesa, pero me lo hubiera dicho antes, estos incompetentes lo pagarán. No se preocupe AHORA MISMO me encargo de que la atiendan como lo que es: una reina- le toma la mano a la dama para besarla

-oh Voltaire, tu siempre tan galante.

El anfitrión se dirigió a la cocina y le ordenó a los meseros

-ahora si, repartan los canapés, pero que no se acaben. En media hora regresan para servir el banquete, ENTENDIDO

-si señor

ofreciendo los canapés a los presentes la fiesta continuó su curso y exactamente a la media hora regresaron a la cocina para servir la cena. Con una amable invitación, Voltaire invitó a lo comensales a tomar asiento en la lujosísima mesa ahí dispuesta. De nuevo la gente se comenzó a revolver e Ian alcanzó a Kai y lo tomó del brazo

-¿qué hacías con Boris?- miraba con odio el pequeño

-nada, todo es parte de lo mismo-alzando una muy discreta y cómplice sonrisa

-si, pero no quiero que vayas a llegar muy lejos con el

-cálmate, todo este bajo control. Esta saliendo de maravilla. Es mejor que tomes tu lugar junto a los otros chicos, no quiero que Boris nos vea platicar.

Un tanto serio, el pequeño se sentó en la mesa mirando de reojo como Kai y Boris se habían sentado uno frente al otro

PPBKAI Continuara...

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿por qué existe una relación tan estrecha entre Kai y Boris?

¿qué es lo que planean?

¿cuál es el sentimiento que une a Ian con Kai?

Dejen sus mensajes con su comentarios, publicaré las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora la explicación a la palabra

Nínfula1: Vladimir Nabokov publicó en 1955 una polémica novela llamada "Lolita". Seguramente ustedes han escuchado de ella. Fue una historia muy censurada debido a la relación amorosa que existe entre su protagonista Lolita Haze de 11 años y un cuarentón llamado Humbert Humbert. El propio Nabokov menciona que mientras mas diferencia de edades exista, la relación es mas placentera. Para este tipo de niñas-mujer que gustan de coquetear con los hombres maduros acuñó el apelativo de "nínfula" aunque en la actualidad se usa mucho mas el termino de "lolita" que también ha sido usado para hombres como "lolito". La palabra _lolicon _existe para referirse al complejo de lolita o lolito. En la novela, prácticamente es Lolita la que pervierte a Humbert y no al revez. Nabokov las define como que "son un ocio de la creación que parecen estar hechas para cumplir excesos y tribulaciones" ( y por un "extraño" motivo pensé que era la palabra justa para describir a Kai o ¿ustedes qué opinan?).

Si Lolita fue censurada totalmente en su época y aún hoy día es vista como una historia bastante fuerte¡imagínense lo que pensarían si se propusieran las historias de FF como lecturas educativas! Que eso sería lo correcto. Es mi propuesta para fomentar la lectura en el mundo.

A mi me gusta mucho esta historia así que por si les interesa:

Nabokov, Vladimir. LOLITA. Editorial Anagrama. 87 pesos mexicanos aprox.

Duras, Marguerite. EL AMANTE. Tusquets Editores. 75 pesos aprox

PD¡EL YAOI ES CULTURA!


	2. EL DESAYUNO ESTA SERVIDO

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

REVIEW

¿qué hacías con Boris?- miraba con odio el pequeño Ian

nada, todo es parte de lo mismo-alzando una muy discreta y cómplice sonrisa

si, pero no quiero que vayas a llegar muy lejos con el

cálmate, todo este bajo control. Esta saliendo de maravilla. Es mejor que tomes tu lugar junto a los otros chicos, no quiero que Boris nos vea platicar.

Un tanto serio, el pequeño se sentó en la mesa mirando de reojo como Kai y Boris se habían sentado uno frente al otro

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 2¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA SERVIDO!**

La cena transcurrió tranquila: Voltaire era muy amable con sus posibles inversionistas, mientras que Kai y Boris intercambiaban miradas de vez en vez ante el notable desagrado de Ian.

La fiesta terminó y todos se retiraron, la mansión quedó hecha n desastre y los dos dueños subieron a dormir...

En la mañana se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar:

-Ana, tomaré algo ligero, traime mi jugo con miel, fruta picada, pan tostado y queso cotage- ordenó el gallardo Kai

-No hay nada de eso Kai- anunció el abuelo

-Bueno, entonces desayunaré solo natilla cristalizada, pan de yema con mantequilla y un vaso de leche descremada

-Tampoco hay de eso

-Grr, entonces ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS VOY A DESAYUNAR?

-Quedaron muchos canapés de la fiesta

-¿canapés de la fiesta? Pero ¡si son las sobras!

-Y mejor resígnate, por que en la comida vamos a comer lo que quedó del banquete. No podemos tirar 2 pavos enteros, alcanzarán perfectamente bien. No creo que tu solito te comas mas de uno ¿o si?

-¿cómo crees que voy a comerme eso¡me voy a enfermar, que asco, yo nunca he comido comida del día anterior!

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez

-Me largo, buscaré otro lugar donde desayunar

-Regresa y siéntate Kai, debemos hablar- anunció el abuelo en un tono tan autoritario que a Kai no le quedó mas que obedecer- ayer en la fiesta estuve hablando con todos los posibles inversionistas y ninguno parece estar interesado. Mi carta fuerte era McGregor

-¿el papá de Johnny?

-Si, pero dice que l mercado del beyblade esta muy saturado y que no le interesa invertir en BioVolt ni como laboratorio

-¿laboratorio o rastro de ganado?

-¿puedes dejar por un segundo tu sarcasmo?. Kai, si no consigo inversionistas en 2 semanas nos embargarán la mansión

-pues que se queden con la de Japón, es una de las mas valiosas- contestó con serenidad Kai

-esa mansión ya no es nuestra

-¿qué!- Kai saltó de su silla con los ojos a punto de salirse de su cara

-ni esa, ni la de Arabia, ni la de Roma, ni la de Egipto y mucho menos las de París, Bélgica y Canadá

-PERO ¿QUÉ PASO CON ELLAS!

-Las tuve que hipotecar para no ir a la cárcel. La única que logré salvar fue esta

-NO PUEDE SER

-Y... será mejor que cuidemos tu cuenta bancaria, es la única que no está congelada y de ella viviremos mientras se arregla la situación

000>>>

en una lujosa mansión cercana a la de los Hiwatari se anuncia un atractivo joven ruso de mejillas tatuadas

-Joven Kai, que sorpresa verte tan temprano esta mañana- se acerca hasta el e indecentemente pone su mano entre los glúteos del chico- ¿cómo amaneciste¿no te duele mucho?

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO BORIS.- Safándose de la lasciva caricia

-¿por qué la agresividad?

-¿por qué? Hiciste que mi abuelo hipotecara las propiedades

-todo debía ser natural

-¿pero después cómo vamos a recuperar todo de nuevo?

-No te preocupes Kai, todo va a salir bien

-NO SE TRATABA DE QUEDAR EN LA CALLE

-Tesoro, si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien. Solo debemos de esperar a que pasen las 2 semanas y todo será nuestro- acariciando la tibia mejilla tatuada- relájate mi amor

-Tienes razón, discúlpame- le besa fugazmente los labios y lo enfoca con sus gigantescas amatistas- estoy muy tenso por todo esto, es muy arriesgado. El pensar que por unos días solo viviremos de mi cuenta bancaria...espero que todo termine pronto, deseo estar junto a ti- rodeando con sus cándidos brazos la cintura de Boris

-No te preocupes Kai, cuando esto termine, nos iremos a viajar por todo el mundo. ¿qué te parece si para liberar la tensión te llevo al centro comercial a que escojas algo?

Ya dentro del lujoso mall, Kai entraba a cada una de las tiendas y salía lleno de bolsas. Boris le compro desde ropa, zapatos, cinturones, lentes, guantes, sexy ropa interior y una que otra joyita que hiciera juego con lo que le acababa de comprar.

Ya muy cansados, fueron a un exclusivo restaurante donde Kai se dio vuelo pidiendo de todo y lo mas caro, al fin para Boris era como quitarle un pelo a un gato.

-Kai

-Si- manteniendo su mirada baja en su comida

-¿qué era lo que te decía Ian ayer?- la curiosidad lo mataba

-nada especial, solo que le molestó que no estuvieras presente en la exhibición. ¿sabes? Pienso que deberías darle un incentivo al enano, ha hecho mucho por nosotros- alzando su hermoso rostro de delicadas facciones embobando a Boris

-si, tienes razón, ese chiquillo nos ha sido muy útil. Sin el no hubiéramos logrado entrar a las bases de datos de Voltaire

-es cierto, es un chico muy inteligente y mas nos vale tenerlo de nuestro lado por que si se lega a saber todo...

-relájate amor, lo tengo todo en mis manos- y le toma su tersa mano jugueteando suavemente con sus alargados y manicurados dedos, se queda un rato mirando al radiante rostro y le susurra por lo bajo- eres hermoso Kai¿lo sabías?

-Si- con una tierna mirada

-¿cómo?

-Por la forma en que me miras me haces sentir hermoso aunque no lo sea- girando su mano para tomar firmemente la del mayor

-No digas eso Kai, solo mírate, eres gallado, con porte, tu piel es casi tan cálida como tus labios y tus ojos me vuelven loco- Boris trataba de contenerse para no saltarle encima en ese momento

-¿lo ves, con todo eso me haces sentir único- se inclina un poco sobre la mesa para acercarse a Boris y susurrarle- quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo

-¿en serio?- no pudiendo ocultar un infantil estremecimiento en su cuerpo

-si

-entonces, vámonos

000>>>>

ya muy noche regresó a la mansión. No tuvo problema en meter los paquetes puesto que su abuelo se encontraba haciendo llamadas desesperado desde el despacho. Después de que acomodó todo, bajó a cenar un poco del pavo que había sobrado, con algo de asco, pero ya era tarde y tenía hambre.

Los días pasaban y el plazo estaba ya muy cerca y no conseguía ni un inversionista, esto ya tenia al viejo al borde de la histeria mientras que Kai solo se limitaba a su existencia.

Cuando solo faltaban un par de días para la fecha cero, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió el monótono silencio de la mansión Hiwatari. Después de ser comunicado con Voltaire la conversación se desarrolló así:

-¿Boris?- contestó Voltaire

-si, tengo algo que proponerte pero... necesito que vengas a la abadía

-¿de qué se trata?

-No seas impaciente, es un asunto que debe tratarse en privado, no me puedo dar el lujo de que alguien nos escuche¿puedes venir en un rato mas?

-Mas te vale que sea algo bueno Boris, ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo

-No te arrepentirás, no te arrepentirás- clic

PPBKAI CONTINUARA...

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿Kai volverá a desayunar como esta acostumbrado? (si no yo misma le puedo preparar su desayunito como el quiera, no importa que me lo gaste todo y que me quede sin comer)

¿Boris realmente siente algo por Kai¿o viceversa?

¿qué le propondrá Boris a Voltaire?

Dejen sus reviews, los contestaré junto con el próximo capi

PD: de nuevo les recuerdo que ¡EL YAOI ES CULTURA!

gracias a todas la spersonas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review: DANI HIWATARI, AIKA MIZAKI, NARU NARUSEGAWA, NEKOT, ALEXA HIWATARI, TALA VALKOV, LIFE IS A DREAM, SHINGRYU INAZUMA, GABZ

espero volver a tener noticas suyas, y los que no has dejado rev¡dejen uno!


	3. negocios, solo negocios

NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

REVIEW

Cuando solo faltaban un par de días para la fecha cero, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió el monótono silencio de la mansión Hiwatari. Después de ser comunicado con Voltaire la conversación se desarrolló así:

¿Boris?- contestó Voltaire

si, tengo algo que proponerte pero... necesito que vengas a la abadía

¿de qué se trata?

No seas impaciente, es un asunto que debe tratarse en privado, no me puedo dar el lujo de que alguien nos escuche¿puedes venir en un rato mas?

Mas te vale que sea algo bueno Boris, ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo

No te arrepentirás, no te arrepentirás- clic

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

CAPITULO 3: NEGOCIOS, SOLO NEGOCIOS 

El viejo se quedó muy intrigado con la llamada de Boris, bien valía la pena ir a ver de qué se trataba. Tomó su abrigo y cuando se alistaba a salir , Kai le dio el alcance:

-Espera¿a dónde vas?

-Voy a la abadía, parece que Boris me tiene una propuesta

-Te acompaño

-¿y por qué quieres acompañarme?

-Quiero saber de qué se trata el negocio que te propondrá ese Boris

-¿por qué te interesa? Todos estos días has estado de lo mas indiferente ¿a qué se debe tu cambio?

-No es que no me interese, es que no quiero estorbar, yo no tengo tu experiencia y puedo entorpecer las cosas

-Esta bien, vamos

Cuando llegaron a la abadía, Boris salió a recibirlos no pudiendo ocultar la sorpresa de que Kai estuviera ahí

-Joven Kai, que gusto verte¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Hola Boris- en un frío tono- vengo a ver que dice mi abuelo que tienes una propuesta

-Si, asi es

-Pues quiero saber de qué se trata

-Discúlpame Kai, es un asunto que debo tratar en PRIVADO con tu abuelo. Por qué no mejor pasas a saludar a los otros chicos mientras los grandes tratamos nuestros asuntos

-No te preocupes Kai, arreglaré yo solo este asunto

-Esta bien, estaré por ahí

Kai se retiró y los dos hombres entraron a una elegante oficina.Llegó a la zona de habitaciones tocando a una puerta en específico

-Ian ¿estas ahí? Soy Kai

-Si, pasa- fue la débil respuesta que se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Con mas confianza el peliazulado se adentró

-Ian, debemos hablar- en forma serena

-Tienes razón¿de qué se trata todo esto?- un tanto molesto Ian se sentó en el borde lateral de su cama con los brazos cruzados mirando en forma inquisitiva a Kai

-Mira, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo – sentándose a un lado

-¿y cómo quieres que esté si vi cómo subiste a tu habitación con ese bastardo?

-Comprendo que estés molesto, pero hay ciertas cosas a las que me vi obligado a hacer si queremos que todo salga bien

-Pero tu estas exagerando!

-Oye, no estamos haciendo nada que sea muy sencillo- toma la mano de Ian entre las suyas- tu y yo nos estamos arriesgando mucho y solo tenemos una oportunidad- ahora coloca sus manos en los hombros del pequeño y lo gira un poco para poder encararlo con una mirada de infinita ternura- relájate, solo mantén este juego un poco mas

-No se cuánto podré soportar

-Lo harás bien- besa su frente- eres muy inteligente y sabrás sostenerlo un poco mas ¿si?

Kai recorre su mano hacia el cuello de Ian y lo acaricia, con su pulgar también roza la mejilla de este. El pequeño gira su rostro para besar la palma de Kai y aspirar su aroma.

Con sumo cuidado, el tatuado toma la mejilla del otro para alzarla un poco. Delicadamente acerca su rostro hasta sentir como las respiraciones de ambos chocan en una excitante caricia. Se mantienen así por unos instantes, solo cerrando los ojos para sentir la cercanía del otro.

Ian no soporta mas y se acerca hasta besar los candorosos labios de su compañero. El acercarse tanto a Kai le da la oportunidad de definir mejor su aroma, es dulce, dulce y cálido como la tersa miel. Primero el beso es muy muy suave, solo una tenue caricia de labios que apenas si chocan, pero lentamente la pasión comienza a hacerse presente y ahora el beso es mucho mas intenso.

Las pequeñas manos de Ian se aferran a los costados de Kai como de la vida se lo fuera a arrebatar, mientras que este con una mano sostiene la nuca de Ian y con la otra lo jala de la cintura. Con esto provoca que el menor recorra su beso hacia el estilizado cuello dejando algunas marcas rojizas sobre este.

-Ian, detente- pronuncia Kai en un trémulo quejido

-¿por qué Kai?

-Por que no podré controlarme- y delicadamente quita su mano de la nuca de Ian para posarla sobre los botones de su propia ropa abriendo el primer botón dejando al descubierto otro pequeño cacho de lozana piel

0000>>>>

-Y bien Boris ¿qué es eso "privado" que Kai no puede escuchar?- pregunta el indomable viejo

-Mm bueno Voltaire, estoy enterado de que no has logrado conseguir un inversionista y el plazo se agota

-Si, es cierto. Pero hay 2 personas que se comunicarán conmigo hay para darme su resolución

-¿hoy¿y cuándo comenzarían las negociaciones, mañana, o pasado cuando estés en la cárcel?. -Ironizando esto último- tiempo es lo que menos tienes en este momento

-y... ¿tu tienes una solución a esto?- mofándose de Boris

-si- con tono triunfante

-¿si, cómo? De dónde sacarás a un inversionista en menos de 24 horas- ocultando hábilmente cierta esperanza se que Boris tuviera una solución

-lo tienes frente a ti

-¿TU BORIS¿de dónde tú tienes dinero para invertir e algo tan grande como BioVolt?

-Voltaire, me extraña de ti; sabes bien que yo soy un hombre de negocios y aunque trabajo para ti, tengo pendientes en otros lugares. Es por eso que te ofrezco invertir contigo y salvar a BioVolt.

-¿a cambio de qué? Tu no das nada sin recibir mucho a cambio

0000>>>>

los 2 jóvenes se encontraban semidesnudos recostados en la cama. Se besaban y acariciaban sin perder la vista uno del otro. Inadvertidamente, los dedos de Kai se posaron en la hebilla del cinturón de Ian y con habilidad lo safó. Hizo lo mismo con el resto del pantalón para deshacerse de el.

En un rápido movimiento Ian se colocó arriba de Kai y le dijo:

-Kai, quiero tomarte.- en un susurro directo al oido del tatuado

0000>>>>

-A cambio de algo insignificante

-Boris, sabes que en cuanto inviertas te convertirás en socio., con mucho gusto entrarás en el comité ejecutivo para la toma de decisiones

-No quiero eso Voltaire- no quitando la vista de los ojos grisáceos del abuelo

-Entonces, dime qué es lo que quieres

-Quiero que renuncies a la presidencia y me dejes a mi el puesto

0000>>>>

deleitándose con el cuerpo desnudo de Kai, Ian recorría con sus manos el cuerpo esbelto y firme que tenia bajo de si. Sabía bien que Kai era un excelente amante, complaciente y sumiso; gustaba de darle placer a su pareja cumpliendo hasta el mas mínimo capricho

era muy excitante tener a un chico así: por un lado era el egocéntrico, frío, seductor, imponente y calculador Kai Hiwatari. Y por otro era sumiso, delitánte y esmerado en las artes del amor.

En este momento Ian comprobaba que Kai estaba en su segunda faceta por que había aceptado gozosamente ser el uke en esta relación.

La vista se le nublaba a Ian al sentir la calidez del interior de Kai, era suave por donde lo tocara, sus alargados muslos le rodeaban por la cintura y las manos de dedos finos jugueteaban con el cabello de su nuca.

-Mas, MAS- suplicaba Kai apretando los ojos , abriendo enormemente la boca y arqueando su espalda hacia atrás dejando expuesto su cuello que era atacado frenéticamente por los labios de Ian.

El momento clímax estaba cerca y el chaparrito quería llegar aun mas adentro de Kai, así que recargó su cuerpo completamente sobre el de Kai para así poder concentrar toda su fuerza y energía en sus caderas.

Las embestidas de Ian raspaba un poco, pero sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que siempre estaba en contacto con el punto G de Kai. Estos frenéticos roces propiciaron que el azulado estallara y bañó a ambos con su cálida esencia, esto permitió que el cuerpo de Ian se deslizara más fácilmente por el abdomen de Kai.

No tardó mas de un minuto en llenar al bicolor por dentro para así demostrarle lo que sentía por el.

0000>>>>

-NI LO PIENSES BORIS- se sobresaltaba de su asiento Voltaire mientras que Boris le acercaba una copa grande de cognac

-Yo que tu pensaba mejor las cosas- sorbía de su copa- sabes que en estos momentos soy tu única salida.

Voltaire no podía ocultar el temblor en su mano. El pensar en renunciar a la presidencia de la compañía por la que había trabajado toda su vida le llenaba de tristeza, pero debía pensar en que podía perderlo todo e ir a la cárcel. Mientras en un segundo toda su cabeza se revolvía con estas interrogantes, sorbió todo el contenido de la copa sin notar la sonrisa macabra que se formó en la cara de Boris por este acto.

-Y bien Voltaire ¿qué dices?- preguntaba impaciente Boris mientras llenaba de nuevo la copa del ruso

-Me pides demasiado Boris

-Pero también te ofrezco demasiado.

Las manos de Voltaire comenzaron a sudar, su mirada vagaba por el cuarto sin poder controlarla, su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas y sin motivo aparente se estaba ¿excitando?

Si, excitando; no sabía por qué razón, pero de pronto tenía una necesidad urgente de tener sexo, así que para tratar de tranquilizarse tomó de un trago la nueva copa de licor que le había llenado Boris. Pero salió peor, ahora el deseo era casi incontrolable, no comprendía que era lo que le pasaba, no había nada para excitarse, estaba hablando de negocios con Boris y de pronto esto.

Voltaire nunca se percató de que Boris no había dado ni un solo sorbo a su copa y eso era por que ese vino había sido preparado especialmente para esa ocasión. Días antes, Boris había conseguido _yumbina_ y lo mezcló con el licor para así lograr una bomba excitante para tener a Voltaire en su poder.

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

_yumbina: _excitante para vacas de venta en sex shops

Qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo, les agradó? Eso espero.

¿creen que Voltaire le deje la presidencia a Boris?

¿qué sucederá ahora que Voltaire esta "necesitado de atención"?

¿Ian y Kai realmente se aman? (por que yo los vi disfrutar mucho)

esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA. No olviden dejar sus reviews que son tan importantes para mi (y lo saben)

saludos especiales para AIKA MIZAKI, NARU NARUSEGAWA, BELLE HIWATARI, SHINGYU INAZUMA, DANI HIWATARI, ANNYA HIWATARI, NEKOT, KAIRA-KINO, NEKO ILI que se tomaron la molentia de jarme un review.

GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA

PD: EL YAOI ES CULTURA!


	4. FIRMA AQUI

NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA SHINGRYU INAZUMA QUE HA TENIDO DETALLES CONMIGO MUY LINDOS. LINDA, ESTO VA PARA TI, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE...**

REVIEW

Las manos de Voltaire comenzaron a sudar, su mirada vagaba por el cuarto sin poder controlarla, su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas y sin motivo aparente se estaba ¿excitando?

Si, excitando; no sabía por qué razón, pero de pronto tenía una necesidad urgente de tener sexo, así que para tratar de tranquilizarse tomó de un trago la nueva copa de licor que le había llenado Boris. Pero salió peor, ahora el deseo era casi incontrolable, no comprendía que era lo que le pasaba, no había nada para excitarse, estaba hablando de negocios con Boris y de pronto esto.

Voltaire nunca se percató de que Boris no había dado ni un solo sorbo a su copa y eso era por que ese vino había sido preparado especialmente para esa ocasión. Días antes, Boris había conseguido _yumbina_ y lo mezcló con el licor para así lograr una bomba excitante para tener a Voltaire en su poder.

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 4: FIRMA AQUÍ**

La cabeza de Voltaire estaba completamente revuelta y no podía controlar su necesidad, así que discretamente, bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna y rozaba suavemente sintiendo como su miembro estaba cobrando vida (supongo que después de mucho tiempo de estar en desuso)

Mientras tanto, Boris observaba las ya no tan discretas reacciones de su casi ex jefe y le sorprendió la velocidad con la que su brebaje había hecho efecto en el cuerpo de Voltaire. Se divertía viendo como en las mejillas del anciano se reflejaba todo su descontrol, nunca lo había visto ni siquiera tomado, y en este momento se veía totalmente drogado y fuera de si.

Era el momento justo de entrar en acción era una oportunidad de oro que solo se presenta una vez en la vida. Boris se levantó de su asiento y tomo el lugar que estaba junto a Voltaire, pudiendo notar el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de este.

-Y... ¿qué dices? – acercándose peligrosamente al enrojecido rostro- no tengo todo el día

El pobre anciano ya no sabía la diferencia entre la realidad y su necesidad, así que sin importarle nada tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Boris y le besó apasionadamente los labios, entrometiendo su gruesa lengua tratando de calmar su ansiedad. Su beso fue alegremente correspondido por el pelimorado que inmediatamente colocó una de sus manos en el muslo de Voltaire.

El beso era demasiado fuerte, y Voltaire no podía controlar correctamente sus manso. Ya no tenía sentido del juicio y había comenzado a desgarrar la ropa de Boris.

Mientras tanto este, recorría la parte interna del muslo que estaba acariciando de arriba a abajo sin llegar a rozar el miembro que estaba descaradamente erecto. A Boris le llamaba la atención que, a pesar de la avanzada edad de Voltaire, su cuerpo seguía manteniendo buena dosis de firmeza, se notaba que cuando fue joven, era CASI tan apetecible como su joven nieto (ppb: todo se hereda; pero con mejoras)

Boris rompió el apasionado beso levantándose de su asiento y se un solo manotazo, tiró todo lo que había en el enorme escritorio, en ese momento, Voltaire también se levantó desgarrando su propia ropa dejándola caer al piso descontroladamente al piso.

Con el torso desnudo, se acercó hasta Boris abrazándolo fuertemente haciendo que sus erectos pezones se rozaran. Sus pieles estaban calientes y con un parejo color rozado que mostraba su gran excitación. Boris deseaba divertirse mas y con una mano comenzó a masajear uno de los glúteos de Voltaire. Este no paraba de lanzar ligeros quejidos ahogados en la boca de Boris y sin mas premura, se sentó en el descampado escritorio abriendo sus piernas para que el pelimorado se acomodara entre ellas.

Boris divertidamente tomó l aposición que le fue indicada peor ahora con sus dedos pellizcaba los pezones del anciano. Claramente, podía sentir la fuerza de los latidos del corazón así que resbaló sus dedos suavemente por el abdomen hasta llegar al cinturón de Voltaire.

-Estas seguro que deseas seguir?- preguntó maliciosamente Boris

-SIIii... lo deseo- contestó entrecortadamente Voltaire.

Inmediatamente, el pelimorado desabrochó el fino cinturón y enseguida los pantalones. Cuando deslizó el cierre hacia abajo, lo hizo muuuy lentamente ejerciendo cierta presión sobre el agitado miembro de Voltaire arrancándole mas de un gemido. Este se preparaba para sentir la cálida mano de Boris masajeándole deliciosamente, pero esto no ocurrió.

En su lugar, Boris dejó el pantalón abierto y colocó sus manos de nuevo en los muslos interiores del canoso. El se desesperaba de sentir como su necesitada excitación era abandonada. Despacio, Boris subió sus manos hasta colocarlas muy cerca de la entrepierna de Voltaire, y con suavidad, masajeó los endurecidos testículos con sus pulgares haciendo círculos con una firme presión sobre ellos. Mientras tanto, mordisqueaba el arrugado cuello con aroma a fino perfume y tabaco.

Boris no estaba disfrutando en absoluto del cuerpo de Voltaire, lo que le excitaba eran otras cosas como el tener al hombre de negocios mas poderoso de todo Rusia en sus manos, pronto tendría su compañía, dinero y su...nieto.

No faltaba mucho para que el fuera poseedor de TODO lo que era de Voltaire.

También le estremecía el pensar que el, y solo el había hecho lo imposible. ¡ había tomado a las 3 generaciones de los Hiwatari!

FLASH BACK>>>

cuando el entró a trabajar en BioVolt era un hombre muy joven, comenzó como un simple office boy, pero como sabía a quién hacerle la barba, estaba subiendo de puesto rápidamente hasta que logró que la compañía le diera un auto.

Un día, Voltaire le pidió que pasara a recoger a su joven hijo y lo llevara a varios lugares que tenía que ir por que en ese momento se habían quedado sin chofer. Bastante molesto, fue a recoger al muchacho a una hermosa mansión, fue ahí cuando supo dónde vivía el "jefe".

Cuando salió el chico, se quedó pasmado con la bella imagen que tenía frente a si. Ese muchacho lo tenía todo, era alto, atlético, fuerte con un porte muy especial, similar al de su padre.

En ese momento se le quitó lo enojado y gustoso llevó al atractivo joven a todos lados. No tardó mucho en hacer amistad con el y vió la oportunidad perfecta de sacarle provecho.

Astutamente se las ingenió para enamorar al chico, así que muy pronto pudo probar las delicias de su piel. Lo hacían en cualquier lado que fuera posible: en el auto, en los baños, en alguna recámara de la mansión e incluso, en la oficina de Voltaire.

Casualmente, Boris fue muy recomendado por el chico a Voltaire asi que en cuanto hubo una buena plaza se la dieron a el.

A pesar de que después, el muchacho contrajo nupcias, seguía viéndose de vez en cuando con Boris para recordar "viejos tiempos"

Cuando murió en un trágico accidente, el ya era una pieza importante en BioVolt. Los años pasaron y ahora había logrado poseer al hijo de ese hermoso joven que le sirvió tanto: Kai.

El nuevo heredero era mucho mas atractivo que su padre y poseía una ternura especial que lo volvían loco. Por Kai si sentía algo especial, obviamente no era un enamoramiento tonto de nuño de primaria; como hombre maduro, sabe lo que busca y Kai es exactamente lo que necesita, es hermoso, tierno, sumiso, joven y ahora los 2 se quedarían con la fortuna de Voltaire que en este momento está pasando por el cuerpo de Boris.

FIN FLASH BACK>>>>

ahora Boris si coloca su mano en la inflamación de Voltaire, la toma con fuerza mientras que con la otra mano, empuja al mayor para que quede recostado en el escritorio.

El anciano tiembla de excitación y Boris se aprovecha de esto y sin miramientos lo despoja de la ropa que le queda. Ahora asi el maduro hombre queda a su merced así que ahora el mismo de desabrocha su ropa y la baja.

Sutilmente se inclina hasta Voltaire para mordisquearle sus pezones mientras con un dedo juguetea con la oscura entrada y hace que sus excitaciones choquen rítmicamente.

000>>>

Ian y Kai se encuentran en la regadera limpiando sus cuerpos, todavía están agitados, peor ya comienzan a cobrar fuerza de nuevo.

Ahora solo comparten tiernos besos bajo la calidez del agua que los baña y acaricia. Con un jaboncito, Kai frota suavemente la piel del astuto Ian quien solo cierra los ojos para dejarse recorrer por la delirante sensación del resbaloso jabón en su piel.

000>>>

Boris esta en posición para poseer al gran hombre de negocios, así que sin miramiento alguno introduce su miembro en la seca entrada de Voltaire. Este se retuerce de dolor, pero le encanta, le encanta sentir el agudísimo dolor de la intromisión del pelimorado, está tan drogado que no piensa en sus actos, ni siquiera se fija que el curioso lente de una cámara los está tomando desde una de las esquinas de la oficina.

Una y otra vez, Boris embiste a Voltaire con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el viejo gime de placer y pide mas. Boris lo complace y observa como el erguido miembro de Hiwatari le esta apuntando directo a la cara, esto le excita enormemente y se derrama; casia l instante, Voltaire hace lo mismo logrando que su semen se impacte directo en el rostro de su seme.

Perdiendo el control absoluto de la situación, Voltaire se queda dormido en el escritorio, mientras que Boris sale de su cuerpo, lo mira maliciosamente y le dice

-Te tengo anciano...

Después de un largo rato, Hiwatari despierta y se encuentra en su comprometedora posición. De un salto de pone de pie y se viste, en eso Boris, que esta sentado en un sillón se comienza a reír

-¿te duele Voltaire?

-¿qué me hiciste idiota!- se siente mareado y desconcertado

-nada que no quisieras- se levanta de su lugar y toma una carpeta con papeles, la pone en el escritorio, la abre y le dice a Voltaire- firma aquí. Señalándole una línea en específico.

-¿qué es eso Boris?- muy exaltado

-tu renuncia, claro esta- el tono triunfante es evidente

-NO LO HARE

-¿a no? Pues...- toma el control de la televisión enorme que tiene al fondo y cuando la enciende se ven la imágenes de ellos 2 teniendo frenético sexo- yo que tu lo pensaba mejor. ¿qué pasaría si todos se enteraran de esto?

-Tu, no...serías capaz- su mirada es incrédula

-¿tu crees? No me provoques. FIRMA

Voltaire tiene abiertos enormemente los ojos ¿cómo le pudo pasar eso? Sigue sin comprender el porqué de su necesidad tan extraña. Se siente muy mal por que en realidad lo disfrutó y ahora por esos momentos de placer pagará muy caro. Sabe que está atrapado y con todo el dolor del mundo, firma su renuncia.

Boris se carcajea y le dice a Voltaire que hizo un buen trato. Con la moral hasta el suelo, sale de la oficina del nuevo presidente de BioVolt y se dirige a su auto donde ya lo espera Kai.

-¿cómo te fue? – pregunta el bicolor indiferente notando que su abuelo parece un zombi

-hablaremos de esto largamente en casa

PPBKAI continuará

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿Voltaire se enterará de qué fue lo que le paso en la oficina de Boris?

¿Kai sabría de lo que tenía planeado Boris para su abuelo?

¿con quién se quedará Kai: con Boris que le da seguridad, o Ian que es un joven con el que si puede compartir por largo tiempo su fortuna?

No me canso de agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, a las que me dejan una dirección de correo les respondo personalmente, pero a los que no, les informo que tomo muy en cuenta sus comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar para ofrecerles lo mejor de mi día a día.

Felices fiestas, espero que las hayan pasado en compañía de sus seres queridos, deseo de todo corazón que todos sus deseos de cumplan y hasta la próxima

AIKA MIZAKI, como pudiste ver si hubo in borisxvoltaire, espro no haberte dejado traumada

DANI HIWATARI tu siempre tan constante, espor seguir tenienndo noticias tuyas

PD: EL YAOI ES CULTURA! (ya se que ya los aburrí, pero es la frase de este fic...)


	5. Chapter 5

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

REVIEW

-¿te duele Voltaire?

-¿qué me hiciste idiota!- se siente mareado y desconcertado

-nada que no quisieras- se levanta de su lugar y toma una carpeta con papeles, la pone en el escritorio, la abre y le dice a Voltaire- firma aquí. Señalándole una línea en específico.

-¿qué es eso Boris?- muy exaltado

-tu renuncia, claro esta- el tono triunfante es evidente

-NO LO HARE

-¿a no? Pues...- toma el control de la televisión enorme que tiene al fondo y cuando la enciende se ven la imágenes de ellos 2 teniendo frenético sexo- yo que tu lo pensaba mejor. ¿qué pasaría si todos se enteraran de esto?

-Tu, no...serías capaz- su mirada es incrédula

-¿tu crees? No me provoques. FIRMA

Voltaire tiene abiertos enormemente los ojos ¿cómo le pudo pasar eso? Sigue sin comprender el porqué de su necesidad tan extraña. Se siente muy mal por que en realidad lo disfrutó y ahora por esos momentos de placer pagará muy caro. Sabe que está atrapado y con todo el dolor del mundo, firma su renuncia.

Boris se carcajea y le dice a Voltaire que hizo un buen trato. Con la moral hasta el suelo, sale de la oficina del nuevo presidente de BioVolt y se dirige a su auto donde ya lo espera Kai.

-¿cómo te fue? – pregunta el bicolor indiferente notando que su abuelo parece un zombi

-hablaremos de esto largamente en casa

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 5: PLANES PARA EL FUTURO**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el fatídico acontecimiento, todos los papeles se han puesto en orden y ahora Boris es el dueño y señor de biovolt. Como el puso el dinero para cubrir la deuda antes de que terminara el plazo, la empresa recuperó su valor rápidamente en el mercado y con solo una pequeña parte de esas nuevas ganancias pudo recuperar las propiedades que habían sido hipotecadas. Con ese dinero, bien pudo haberse comprado nuevas propiedades donde el quisiera, pero se trataba de hacer sufrir a Voltaire viendo como todas sus cosas como por arte de magia pasaban a ser de Boris.

0000>>>>

en el despacho de la mansión de Boris...

-¿qué te parece mi amor? Ahora somos los dueños de todo

-no Boris- Kai levanta su bello rostro con sus enormes amatistas reflejando entre melancolía y tristeza- (suspira) si no fuera por que se trata de ti tendría miedo

-¿miedo por qué? Sabes que si he hacho todo esto es por nosotros- no comprende bien el porqué del miedo

-amor, pon los pies en la tierra. Sabes que convirtiéndote en una persona tan poderosa corres enormes riesgos, como el de ser secuestrado o el que te quieran chantajear- le toma la mano con delicadeza- eso me tiene muy preocupado

-pero Kai, todo eso ya lo tenía previsto, sabes que habían planeado esto desde hace un año- le besa delicadamente los labios- iniciando las cuentas, si algo me llegase a pasar, tu estás protegido. Se que nadie tiene la vida comprada así que cambié mi testamento y tu eres el heredero universal sin posibilidad de que te afectara alguna deuda que quedara pendiente. Y respecto a un chantaje ... pues... pienso que es momento de hacer algo con Ian

-tienes razón- se queda pensativo- pero me sigue preocupando mi abuelo- rodeando con sus brazos a Boris y lo mira con cara de niño desprotegido

-¿crees que todavía...

-si, es demasiado inteligente y puede tener un as bajo la manga. En estos momentos está demasiado estresado, pero puede darnos la sorpresa

-¿hasta dónde llegarías con tal de estar juntos Kai?

-Hasta el final- hunde su cara en el pecho de Boris- te amo, y por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa

-¿cualquier cosa?- acariciándole con fuerza la azulada cabecita

-cualquiera- encarando los ojos opacos de Boris

-hasta... desaparecer a tu abuelo?- pudo sentir el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Kai así como una baja en su temperatura

-te refieres...a...- mantenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa

-si Kai, a desaparecerlo...para SIEMPRE- diciendo esto último con un eco que congeló la sangre de Kai

por unos instantes Kai solo miró con atención a Boris, no decía nada, ni tampoco su rostro expresaba nada hasta que sus manos cobraron vida aferrándose a la espalda de su superior y le contestó

-si es necesario...lo haremos

recibiendo como respuesta un cálido abrazo y un apasionado beso se tranquilizó. De momento la idea lo impresionó muchísimo, peor pensándolo bien, era muy conveniente que Voltaire desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Si el planear la banca rota fue un trabajo titánico, el preparar su muerte requería de mucho mas agallas, así que en ese mismo momento empezaron a maquinar cómo quitar esa enorme piedra del camino

000>>>

una semana después, Boris anunció que haría una fiesta en su mansión para darse a conocer con las personas de la alta sociedad como el nuevo dueño de BioVolt, ellos ya lo sabían, pero siempre es correcta una presentación pública.

Para ese evento tan importante se requería de una excelente organización y para ello, Boris le solicitó a su asistente personal Voltaire, que se encargara de preparar todo lo necesario, el costo no importaba.

El pobre anciano ya no podía mas, para el ahora era humillante su posición. Boris "humanamente" le ofreció el puesto de asistente personal para así poder mantener un nivel de vida mas o menos similar al que tenía. Obviamente nunca podría volver a comprar otra mansión como la actual, pero sin duda su sueldo le alcanzaba para cuidar la que le quedó.

Durante gran parte de su vida, Voltaire había organizado infinidad de fiestas como esa, así que sabía muy bien dónde conseguir de todo lo mejor. Pronto todo estaba tomando forma y la mansión de Boris se estaba convirtiendo en un castillo de cuento de hadas con la exquisita decoración que Voltaire había ordenado para su jardín (con el buen gusto se nace) mientras que el sensual Kai se divertía viendo por primera vez cómo su abuelo organizaba una hermosa recepción para otra persona.

Durante varios días el hombre cano estuvo corriendo de arriba para abajo vigilando que todo estuviera perfecto y Boris no paraba de encargarle caprichitos para que tuviera mas que hacer y estresarlo mas. Mientras, sin que el se diera cuenta, Boris y Kai disfrutaban de lo lindo de la vida paseándose y derrochando el dinero a manos llenas.

Kai se aprovechaba de que Boris era un hombre terriblemente solo y que precisamente por eso tenía ese horrendo carácter. Por esa misma razón es que Boris había desarrollado un afecto muy especial por el chico que era dulce, le daba compañía, placer y además era atractivo, así que quien quiera si celeste, que le cueste.

0000>>>>

el día de la fiesta, Voltaire estuvo desde temprano en casa de Boris arreglando los últimos detalles, apenas si tuvo tiempo de comer algo ligero por que todavía faltaba regresar a su casa para arreglarse.

-Te ves muy mal abuelo ¿por qué no te recuestas un rato? Te noto fatigado- sugirió Kai

-No Kai, no tengo tiempo. Apenas si me voy a poder dar un baño para arreglarme ¿tu ya estas listo?

-Si- le mira por unos segundos- tienes unas ojeras enormes te vas a enfermar

En un santiamén el abuelo ya estaba arreglado y salieron de la casa. Kai, como era de esperarse, iba con un traje negro de tres piezas, camisa blanca y corbata ancha color plateado luciendo así como la última coca-cola del desierto.

Cuando llegaron al lugar ya había unos invitados, Kai se quedó con la boca abierta del buen trabajo que había hecho su abuelo. Minutos después arribaron los Demolition Boys por que definitivamente serían "el adorno de la fiesta."...

En unas horas, el lugar se lleno completamente, pero Voltaire no paraba ni un minuto por estar vigilando la comida, los meseros, la música, la orquesta, el sonido, las luces, los bocadillos...en fin, todo.

-Voltaire, te veo muy agitado ¿por qué no subes a una de las habitaciones para que descanses? – propuso el buen Boris

-No, todavía falta ver la mesa del banquete y los arreglos florales

-No te preocupes, yo me puedo encargar de todo. Descansa, en serio te ves muy cansado, pálido y con enormes ojeras- el pobre viejo se sentía de verdad enfermo de cansancio, estrés y coraje- hagamos una cosa: sube, duérmete 1 hora y regresas, te sentirás mucho mejor

-Esta bien...gracias- y sin hacerse notar demasiado se retiró a una de las habitaciones...

0000>>>>

cerrando la puerta tras de si, Voltaire se dejó caer rendido boca abajo en el mullido colchón, ya llevaba un rato acostado y no podía dormir por que le dolía la espalda; de pronto, de quedito, se abrió la puerta. Con algo de dificultad Voltaire volteó a ver de quién se trataba. Le costaba mucho enfocar la silueta por que la habitación estaba en penumbras y la luz del exterior era algo intensa, noto que la silueta llevaba consigo una charola con varias cosas que quien sabe que eran. Sin hacer un ruido cerró la puerta de nuevo y se aproximó a la cama, dejó la charola en el buro y se sentó en la orilla del colchó, fue entonces cuando Voltaire pudo reconocer de quién se trataba

-¿Yuriy? – no comprendía por qué el pelirrojo se encontraba ahí

-shhh descanse, se ve muy cansado –habló Yuriy en tono bajo, abrió el cajón del buró sacó un encendedor y prendió 2 velas aromáticas que llevaba en la charola todo esto seguido por la atenta mirada de Voltaire.

Yuriy se incorporó en el colchón y colocó sus piernas de rodillas a los costados del cuerpo de Voltaire y con suavidad inició un masaje en los cansados hombros. Justo el mayor iba a preguntar el porqué del masaje cuando decidió callar, era tan relajante que simplemente exhaló y cerró los ojos.

Yuriy comenzó a recorrerle toda l a espalda con sus delgadas manos haciendo presión exactamente en los puntos de mayor tensión. Voltaire estaba disfrutando cuando Yuriy se inclinó y le susurró al oído

-¿podría quitarse el saco? Para...hacerlo mejor

sin protestar, Voltaire se giró e incorporó quedando frente al taheño pudiendo notar su dulce rostro pálido a la luz de las velas. Sin dejar de mirarlo se quitó el saco y cuando se giró para poner el saco por ahí, vió unos frasquitos y toallas en la charola

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó son curiosidad

-son aceites relajantes, los subí por si deseaba un masaje mas intenso, pero...- (mordiéndose el labio inferior)- tendría que quitarse también su camisa- abriendo mas sus ojos azules

-esta bien- desabrochó los primeros 2 botones de su camisa cuando sintió como unas tibias manos se posaban sobre las suyas, alzó la vista y Yuriy le dijo

-permítame- y sumisamente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, uno a uno, deslizando suavemente la tela entre sus dedos prestando toda la atención del mundo a su tarea como si se tratara de una operación a corazón abierto.

Voltaire solo miraba como el jovencito bajaba y bajaba sus manos tersamente acercándose peligrosamente a... un lugar oculto. Cuando el cinturón le impidió seguir avanzando, rodeó el torso del mayor para sacar del pantalón la camisa de atrás. Voltaire pudo sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello, en ese momento no sabía que pensar, no creía posible que Yuriy se le estuviera insinuando, pero todo lo hacía tan sensual que su mente imaginó 100 y una cosas.

**PPBKAI continuará**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿cuánto tiempo mas soportará Voltaire su agonía?

¿de verdad Yuriy se le estará insinuando a Voltaire o es solo imaginación del viejo?

La verdad es que quién no quisiera que Yuriy le diera un masaje personalizado ¿candidatas?

**DANI Hiwatari**: me encanto tu voto respecto con quien se va a quedar con Kai "empate" es una buena opción, pero... pero... no es bueno agregarle mas emoción. Espeor saber pronto de ti, hoy mañana y siempre y te mando todo, todo, todo lo que me sobra hermanira. bye 

**ALEXA Hiwatari: **que lastima que te hay traumado a ti al igual que a muchas otras personas con el Boris con Voltaire ¿en realidad fue tan traumático? Espero que sigas leyendo este fic y respecto a que Ian se quede con Kai mmm pues ya veremos. Espero tener pronto noticias tuyas. bye

**TY Hiwatari: **¿te gusto? Que bueno por que para eso se esfuerza uno tanto. Gracias por leerme y dejarme un mensajito que ten por seguro que me hará muy feliz.

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA: **otra mas que cae rendida ante lo de las 3 generaciones jajaja. Pero no te metas con Voltaire que todavía aguanta, bueno tantito no mucho. Pero cuando menos al Boris si lo disfrutó y no lo puede negar. Gracias por tus mensajes que siempre me dejas en cada uno de mis capitulos, no sabes como te los agradezco

**ZETA: **gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te este gustando mi fic, en realidad yo también ya tenia la idea en la cabeza de hacer un Boris xVoltaire desde hace tiempo, la verdad no se por que generalmente no los ponen juntos si tienen mucho provecho que sacarles. Tambien que bueno que te gusto mi arreglito de última hora en la que Boris explica que ya tuvo a las 3 generaciones, yo me conformo con tenr a la tercera. Me da mucho gusto tener una nueva lectora, espero no decepcionarte, me esforzare mucho para que no sea asi.

**NEKOT: **itoko ya estoy de nuevo por aquí pero esta vez en el capi ya no meti a Boris con Voltaire ¿tuviste pesadillas? Espero que no y si si, pues...las seguiras teniendo por que lo mas seguro es que mas adelante se me vayan ocurriendo mas atrocidades "made in PPBKAI" jajaja

**AIKA MIZAKI : **pues bien, te sequé los ojos con el BorisXVoltaire así que en este capi no hice nada de raro para que puedas dormir tranquilita, auque no prometo volver a poner otra locura mas adelante, gracias por tu mensaje, es muy alentador preciosa. Cuidate mucho y espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas

**vqvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvpv**espero que ya haya quedado corregida la duda sobre el apellido de Kai, supongo que si por que no me mandaste ninguna corrección de regreso, me dio mucho gusto encontrar un mensaje de una persona nueva, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y si puedes dejarme un mensajito te lo agradeceré en el alma, y todas las dudad que tengas no dudes en preguntármelas ¿ok? Y por cierto ¿qué significa tu nombre? Nos estamos viendo

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS MENSAJES CON COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, GUAYABAZOS, PEDRADAS, FLORES U LO QUE SEAN SERAN TOMADAS MUY EN CUENTA PARA TRATAR DEMEJORAR. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA EN ESTA SI NOVELA FAVORITA "NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA" TRANSMITODA POR TVFICTION jajaja


	6. VELAS

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

REVIEW

sin protestar, Voltaire se giró e incorporó quedando frente al taheño pudiendo notar su dulce rostro pálido a la luz de las velas. Sin dejar de mirarlo se quitó el saco y cuando se giró para poner el saco por ahí, vió unos frasquitos y toallas en la charola

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó son curiosidad

-son aceites relajantes, los subí por si deseaba un masaje mas intenso, pero...- (mordiéndose el labio inferior)- tendría que quitarse también su camisa- abriendo mas sus ojos azules

-esta bien- desabrochó los primeros 2 botones de su camisa cuando sintió como unas tibias manos se posaban sobre las suyas, alzó la vista y Yuriy le dijo

-permítame- y sumisamente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, uno a uno, deslizando suavemente la tela entre sus dedos prestando toda la atención del mundo a su tarea como si se tratara de una operación a corazón abierto.

Voltaire solo miraba como el jovencito bajaba y bajaba sus manos tersamente acercándose peligrosamente a... un lugar oculto. Cuando el cinturón le impidió seguir avanzando, rodeó el torso del mayor para sacar del pantalón la camisa de atrás. Voltaire pudo sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello, en ese momento no sabía que pensar, no creía posible que Yuriy se le estuviera insinuando, pero todo lo hacía tan sensual que su mente imaginó 100 y una cosas.

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 6: VELAS, ACEITES SECOS Y PIEL...**

Cuando Yuriy logró desfajar la camisa, posó sus manso en el cuello de esta para comenzar a bajarla lenta y tortuosamente por los hombros de Voltaire quien solo miraba expectante las acciones del adolescente. Cuando la sacó de ahí, Yuriy solo la aventó a un lado para que cayera en el piso, fijó su mirada en los grisáceos ojos de Voltaire y comenzó a acercar su rostro mas y mas a los labios de este. Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, Voltaire lo tomó de los hombros y lo detuvo para después mirarlo con cara de interrogación

-discúlpeme señor- Yuriy desvía su vista hacia abajo y se ruboriza

-¿por qué lo haces?- Voltaire todavía no comprendía la actitud del pelirrojo

-lo que pasa es que... es que...- de nuevo enfoca a Voltaire- yo.. lo he admirado toda mi vida, desde muy pequeño. Esa admiración, con los años, se convirtió en ternura y ahora..- cambia su expresión a una de angustia- l-o amo¡lo amo señor Voltaire!

Por una fracción de segundo, el anciano se paralizó por la atrevida confesión del muchachito, si que el joven tenía agallas por que para que alguien se atreviera a confesarle algo así a un hombre como Voltaire debía saber lo que quería.

Cuando menos lo pensó, los labios del pelirrojo ya se habían apoderado de los suyos, era un beso tierno pero apasionado, para nada dulce. En ese momento el octagenario dejó de pensar para ahora tomar el estrecho talle del joven, el beso se profundizó mas y mas hasta que se hizo turbulento y desesperado. Voltaire invadía con su lengua la estrecha cavidad de Yuriy tratando de llegar lo mas lejos que pudiera. Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente, Yuriy rompió el beso, puso sus manos en los hombros de Voltaire y lo empujó son fuerza de regreso al colchón.

-Aún no he acabado mi masaje señor Voltaire

Estiró su mano, y de la charola tomó un frasco con un aceite de color ámbar con olor a nuez moscada, vertió una pequeña cantidad en su mando para después comenzar a frotar el velludo pecho de Voltaire, el aceite era cálido, de aroma sutil, y siendo esparcido por las níveas manos de Yuriy era supremo.

Con gran dedicación, el taheño esparcía el aceite frotando con fuerza, apretando de vez en vez los rozados pezones de Voltaire. "descuidadamente", entre los movimientos del masaje a veces su entrepierna (recuerden que esta montado en Voltaire) se restregaba con el miembro ligeramente endurecido del octagenario. Pronto, el movimiento se hizo mucho mas descarado hasta convertirse en una indudable masturbación.

Voltaire cerraba los ojos, aspirando con fuerza el aroma de las velas que tenía tan cerca de su rostro (en el buró). Yuriy llevó temerosamente sus manso al cinturón de Voltaire y despacio comenzó a desabrocharlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el abdomen del anciano al entrar en contacto con los finos y tibios dedos del pelirrojo. Cuando lo desabrochó, continuó haciendo lo mismo pero ahora con el botón, después con sumo cuidado tomó el cierre de la bragueta y lo fue deslizando con cierta dificultad por que el miembro de Voltaire estaba cobrando fuerza. Cuando lo desabrochó, lo bajó hasta las rodillas junto con la ropa interior, dejando así el inflamado miembro expuesto.

-Sabes bien lo que quieres¿verdad muchacho?- mirándolo con lujuria

-Si señor, se perfectamente lo que quiero

Y diciendo esto último se bajó de la cama para quitarse sensualmente su inmaculada ropa ante la delirante mirada de Voltaire. Cuando quedó completamente desnudo, la luz de las velas hacían caprichosas sombras en el esbelto cuerpo. Regresó a su posición anterior (con las piernas a los lados de Voltaire) y se estiró felinamente hasta el buró para tomar el frasco con aceite, cuando estaba a punto de tomar una parte con sus dedos, Voltaire lo detuvo y le dijo

-Déjame hacerlo a mi- susurrándoselo al oido

Cuando empapó completamente sus dedos, solo tuvo que estirar mas su brazo para alcanzar el duro trasero y enseguida la oculta entrada de Yuriy. Gustosamente comenzó a esparcir el aceite bañando el estrecho agujerito entrometiendo primero un dedo, después dos.

Cuando Yuriy se sintió preparado, se incorporó de nuevo y recorrió su trasero a las caderas de Voltaire, con una mano tomó el miembro de este y lo condujo directo a su entrada. Dejándose caer, metió de un solo golpe todo el miembro del anciano en su cuerpo. Soltó un fuerte quejido, pero se encontraba bien, su sonrisa lo delataba.

Movía sus caderas rítmicamente arriba y abajo, serrando sus ojos y echando la cabeza hacia tras. Voltaire se estaba excitando en demasía, lo que l muchacho le hacía no era suficiente, entonces de forma muy rápida se sentó, tomó de los hombros a Yuriy y de un giro lo dejó a este abajo y él quedó encima.

Yuriy solo sonrió y con sus largar piernas rodeó la cintura de Voltaire, con sus manos rodeó el cuello y se dedicó a disfrutar las frenéticas embestidas que este le obsequiaba.

Voltaire había perdido la razón y se movía de una manera descontrolada, sabía que con esa fuerza estaba lastimando al muchacho, pero no le importaba, sus piernas le flaqueaban pero su miembro le exigía mas, mas de esa dulce criatura que tenía bajo de si.

Su respiración era demasiado agitada, e iba en aumento, su corazón latía a 1000 por hora y se comenzó a sentir mal. Un extraño mareo lo invadía y un adormecimiento en la mandíbula se hacía presente. Pero ni por eso se detenía, seguía entrando y saliendo con vigor del frágil cuerpo.

En un momento, su corazón empezó a latir de forma desordenada y un agudo dolor en el pecho llegó. Apretando sus ojos se llevó una mano al pecho. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y el dolor no cesaba, así que la intensidad de sus embestidas disminuyó, peor no terminaban. Era muy extraño cómo es que sintiéndose tan mal no pudiera detenerse.

Empezó a palidecer, su boca se le secó y su piel agarró un ligerísimo tono violeta. Finalmente se derramó dentro de Yuriy dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de este. Ahora el dolor era insoportable y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Yuriy- dijo ronco y con mucha dificultad- pi-de...a...ayuda- no quitando su mano del pecho

-¿por qué¿te sientes mal?- en el mas sarcástico de los tonos

-cre-o...que...ten...tengo un...infarto- boqueaba angustiadamente en el pecho del pelirrojo

-pues eso era lo que Boris quería: que tuvieras un infarto- Voltaire alzó su cara para mirar a Yuriy no pudiendo creer lo que oía- ¿en serio creíste que te amaba? JAJAJA eres un tonto Voltaire, me das lástima- acariciando la cabeza de Voltaire

-¿qué...me...hiciste maldito? – el coraje lo estaba matando, literalmente

-pues...como Boris notó que eres, mejor dicho, eras muy susceptible a la yumbina te preparamos unas lindas velas aromáticas y un aceite corporal con alto contenido de esta...cosa. así que al inhalarla y untarla en la piel llegó de forma fulminante en tu flujo sanguíneo y eso te provocó un infarto. Pero no te preocupes, pensamos en todo, esa sustancia se eliminará totalmente de tu cuerpo en 2 horas y mañana diremos que tuviste un infarto mientras dormías, que no te diste cuenta, y amaneciste muerto ¿alguna duda?- ahora reía ente el moribundo hombre que daba sus últimos alientos de vida en un delirante dolor en el pecho

-eres ...un...-

ya no pudo terminar su frase, cayó muerto en el pecho de Yuriy. Este, con asco, lo empujó a un lado, sacó su miembro de su cuerpo, lo limpió, se limpió el mismo, se vistió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave.

Llegó al jardín, discretísimamente hizo una seña a Boris, que estaba con Kai y escurridizamente entraron a la casa, subieron a la habitación acompañados por 2 criados muy bien pagados. Sacaron el cuerpo por una puerta lateral que quedaba muy escondida de la casa, afuera ya los esperaba un auto, lo subieron, y se fueron en el auto Boris, Kai y los 2 sirvientes. Lo llevaron a la mansión Hiwatari, lo metieron por la puerta trasera, como ya era muy tarde los sirvientes ya estaban dormidos así que sin problema alguno lo llevaron a su habitación, le pusieron su ropa de dormir y lo dejaron descansar...en paz.

0000>>>>

al otro dia en la mañana, Kai se levantó, desayunó y como su abuelo tardaba en bajar ordenó a una sirvienta que lo fuera a despertar. La señora subió y tocó la puerta, al no recibir contestación decidió entrar...

un grito aterrador cimbró la casa y varias personas, peor delante Kai, subieron a ver qué pasaba: la sirvienta estaba sentada en el piso atrás de la puerta llorando y cuando entraron todos solo atinó a señalar hacia el tálamo.

El jardinero se acercó y al girar el cuerpo del enorme hombre solo gritó

-¡ESTA MUERTO JOVEN KAI, SU ABUELO ESTA MUERTO!

-NOOOO!.- corriendo hasta el cuerpo, lo abrazó y le lloró desconsoladamente- NO ABUELO NO ME DEJES, NOOOO

-Vámonos- dijo otro sirviente – necesitan estar solos- salieron y cerraron la puerta. Dejando pasar unos instantes Kai completó

-Vaya, hasta muerto eres patético- dijo Kai incorporándose y limpiándose las lágrimas

En u par de horas llegó una camioneta de un médico forense, era necesario hacer una autopsia para determinar la causa de la muerte. Pasaron unas horas, y el médico dio su informe

-Infarto al miocardio- dijo serio al nuevo señor Hiwatari- estaba dormido...no lo sintió, así que no sufrió

-¿en verdad no sufrió?- preguntó Kai con lágrimas en los ojos

-si, quédese tranquilo, ni siquiera se enteró que murió

0000>>>>

esa misma noche, la mansión Hiwatari se encontraba medianamente callada, su jardín estaba lleno de lujosos autos de personas que llegaban a darle el pésame a Kai. El lugar tenía un enervante perfume a flores, las coronas ya no cabían en ningún lugar y todas las personas hablaban de lo excelente que había sido Voltaire en vida.

Pronto llegó Boris, con un traje negro y tras el 4 personas cargando el arreglo floral mas grande del lugar, saludó cortésmente a varias personas para después dirigirse directo a Kai que se encontraba en un rincón vestido de negro con gafas oscuras

-Kai, lo siento mucho, mi mas sentido pésame- atrayendo con fuerza el cuerpo de Kai, sintiendo su esbelta cintura casi deshacerse en sus dedos, aspiró fuertemente el aroma de su cabello y le susurró al oído- te ves bien de gafas

-Gracias, es para que crean que estoy llorando

Durante toda la noche, la mansión fue un caos y ya muy entrada la madrugada, Kai se retiró argumentado que necesitaba descansar. Por su parte Boris no se despegó ni un segundo del féretro de Voltaire y cuando alguien le preguntaba al respecto, el solo respondía

-Voltaire fue mas que un amigo; fue mi padre y mi maestro...en este momento estoy destrozado y no me separaré de el hasta el último momento, es la única forma que tengo de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi- (y el Oscar es para...Boris! como mejor actor del año)

A la mañana siguiente, a las 10:00 am llegó una enorme carroza fúnebre, subieron el féretro y partieron rumbo al panteón. Una enorme comitiva iba siguiendo la carroza y encabezando la fila se encontraba un hermoso auto de colección negro que transportaba a Kai y a Boris, los mas allegados a Voltaire

0000>>>>

en el auto:

-Te mereces un aplauso Boris- Kai tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Boris- todo salió tan perfecto que me asusta

-Si Kai, pero no te preocupes- acariciando la cabeza del ruso- a partir de hoy podemos comenzar nuestra vida juntos

-Al fin...pero no olvidemos al pequeño de Ian

-Para nada, sabes que me gusta cuidar los detalles- y puso su mano en el muslo que Kai mientras este hizo un silencio mirando la mano

-Y...¿qué esperas?- Dijo Kai enfocando el rostro de Boris

-¿para que? – no entendía al peliazul- para subir tu mano un poco mas- una pícara mirada iluminó su rostro, puso su mano sobre la de Boris y el mismo la condujo hasta su entrepierna arrancando una fuerte carcajada al mayor

-vaya Kai, ni porque es el entierro de tu abuelo- con su mano caliente tomó de lleno el miembro de Kai comenzando a masajearlo hasta que tomó fuerza.

Kai por su parte cooperaba abriendo sus piernas lo mas que podía, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo halagos al excelente masaje que recibía...

0000>>>>

45 minutos después llegaron al panteón, estacionaron su auto y bajaron. Los demás autos fueron haciendo lo mismo y toda la gente se dirigió hasta el lugar que disponía la tumba de Voltaire

ya se encontraba ahí mismo un padre que dirigió un servicio a nombre del "buen hombre" Kai solo escuchaba, serio y sereno, mientras que su espalda era rodeada por el brazo de Boris.

Todo transcurrió como es la costumbre y 2 horas después ya estaban de salida del panteón

-Boris¿me llevas a casa? Estoy cansado

-Si amor, lo se, descansa por que a partir de mañana tu vida será otra

**PPBKAI continuará**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿cómo será la vida de Boris y Kai juntos?

¿habrá valido la pena matar a alguien por ambición?

¿qué sucederá con Ian?

QUIERO AGRADECER INFINITAMENTE A:

**NARU NARUSEGAWA**

**ZETA**

**DANI HIWATARI** (QUE TELEPATA ME SALISTE)

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**

**O-RHIN-SAN**

**CLAUDEL KURAYAMI** (por supuesto que habra mas personajes, es un kxtodos!)

**TY HIWATARI**

**AIKA MIZAKI**

POR HABERSE TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME UN REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO PASADO, YA SABEN QUE ME CONMUEVEN MUCHO CON LAS COSAS QUE ME DICEN. Y YA ME VOY POR QUE HASTA ME ESTAN DANDO GANAS DE LLORAR. NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI!


	7. LA MITAD ES MIA

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

REVIEW

45 minutos después llegaron al panteón, estacionaron su auto y bajaron. Los demás autos fueron haciendo lo mismo y toda la gente se dirigió hasta el lugar que disponía la tumba de Voltaire

ya se encontraba ahí mismo un padre que dirigió un servicio a nombre del "buen hombre" Kai solo escuchaba, serio y sereno, mientras que su espalda era rodeada por el brazo de Boris.

Todo transcurrió como es la costumbre y 2 horas después ya estaban de salida del panteón

-Boris¿me llevas a casa? Estoy cansado

-Si amor, lo se, descansa por que a partir de mañana tu vida será otra

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 7: LA MITAD ES MIA**

Al día siguiente, Kai se dirigió muy temprano ala abadía, Boris lo había citado ahí para comenzar a firmar los papeles en los cuales la mitad de las acciones pasarían a manos de Kai. Al peliazul se le hizo raro que Boris lo citara inmediatamente al dia siguiente del entierro de su abuelo, por que este había dejado varios pendientes y ese sería un dia muy agitado por lo que dudaba que Boris lo pudiera atender así que iría preparado para todo.

Antes de salir de su casa, tomó una pequeña maletita vacía y se dispuso a ir a la abadía. Cuando arribó al lugar, se encontró con que todo estaba tal y como lo había imaginado. Boris andaba de acá para allá revisando cantidad de pendientes, apenas si notó la presencia del frío Kai.

-Kai, espérame un momento mas, ahora te atiendo

-Boris¿llevo aquí mas de media hora y apenas notas mi presencia?- haciendo una escena de esposa abandonada

-E...e...unos momentos mas y ya me desocupo

-Como quieres, yo voy a dar una vuelta por ahí y al rato regreso

-Si, mejor regresa mas al rato- el pobre Boris no podía ni con su alma, era una dela mañanas mas ajetreadas de su vida

-"perfecto"- pensó Kai

dando media vuelta, se dirigió a los dormitorios de el equipo de elite. Sabía perfectamente bien que en ese momento los chicos de encontraban en entrenamiento y en media hora mas regresarían a cambiarse de ropa. Pasando por el desértico y oscuro pasillo, llegó a la puesta del capitán del equipo y entró sin hacer un ruido...

solo bastaron 5 minutos para que Kai saliera del lugar y se dirigiera a la Habitación de Ian sin ser visto por nadie. En un rato mas entró al lugar un muy cansado chaparrito por el arduo entrenamiento que había tenido, cual fue su enorme sorpresa al entrar, cerrar la puerta y escuchar la regadera de su baño funcionando.

Cautelosamente abrió la puerta, iiii (el rechinido de la puerta), fue asomando su cabeza notándose primero su nariz cuado se topó de frente con un esbelto y musculoso cuerpo. Era Kai que lo estaba esperando con el jabón y una esponja en la mano; una mirada coqueta se hizo presente en la cara del peliazulado, se giró ¾ casi dándole la espalda a Ian y le propuso:

-¿me tallas la espalda?

Sin perder un instante, Ian se desvistió y entró a la regadera, no iba a desperdiciar una propuesta como esa. Su piel se enchinó al entrar al agua tibia, le quitó el jabón y la esponja a Kai de las manos y empezó a tallar con ternura las musculosa espalda.

Ian miraba con atención la brillosa y resbalosa piel de su amante, posaba su mana enjabonada por los costados de Kai, bajando suavemente hasta los glúteos de este. No puede evitar comenzar a besar y chupar cachitos de la nívea piel que tenía frente a si. Bajó sus besos hasta ese ligero punto donde la espalda pierde su aburrido nombre

Kai colocó sus manos contra la pared respingando un poco el trasero dándole a entender a Ian lo que debía hacer. El aludido comenzó a introducir su lengua entre los glúteos del bicolor arrancándole sonoros suspiros sordos por la humedad del baño.

Juguetonamente llegó hasta esa bien resguardada entrada, pasando su lengua de arriba abajo, sintiendo como los músculos de Kai se tensaban al contacto con su calor.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, Ian alargó su lengua lo mas que pudo y la introdujo en la entrada de Kai haciendo que este arqueara su cuello y le pidiera mas. La caliente respiración de Ian chocaba con la sensible piel del peliazulado logrando que su piel se enchinara.

-Ian, esta vez yo quiero tomarte a ti- estas fueron las palabras de Kai quien se retiró de su posición para que el pequeño tomara su lugar.

Gustoso Ian cambió de posición y recargó sus manos en el resbaloso azulejo. Kai se colocó a sus espaldas

Ya verás como lo vas a disfrutar mi pequeño

Y sin miramiento alguno, introdujo 2 dedos en el pequeño cuerpo propiciando un quejido de Ian

-Mientras mas te tenses, mas te va a doler. Relaja tos músculos y empezarás a gozar

El pequeño ruso hizo caso al pedimento de Kai, controló su respiración y aflojó los músculos. Pudo sentir como ahora las 2 finas prolongaciones de Kai jugaban en su interior tratando de satisfacerlo. Al mismo tiempo, Kai tomaba por la base el miembro de Ian apretándolo en deliciosas pausas rítmicas haciéndolo endurecer y crecer.

Cuando consideró prudente, Kai retiró sus dedos y se colocó en posición. Tomó su endurecido miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de Ian ejerciendo una firme presión para lograr si intromisión. Despacio se fue abriendo paso en el pequeño cuerpo hasta que su entrada fue completa.

Sin darse cuenta, tenía a Ian en el aire sintiendo así el miembro de Kai mas adentro de lo que jamás imaginó. El azulado por su lado, mantenía los ojos cerrados, entraba y salía con vigor del cuerpo de su compañero.

Dulces palabras de amor salían de los finos labios de Ian; palabras que eran dirigidas al dueño de sus desvelos. Con cada empuje, con cada quejido se sentía mas amado por Kai. Como quería a ese chico, el deseaba que algún día esas visitas a escondidas acabaran y pudieran vivir juntos y así, el consagraría su vida a hacer feliz a su amor.

Su miembro se encontraba regocijado en la mano de Kai, las venas cubiertas por la delgada piel se estaban inflamando mas y mas, la velocidad de su circulación iba en aumento y eso ya le comenzaba a causar dolor.

Dolor en su miembro y dolor en su entrada ¿qué mas podía pedir? Sus piernas estaban suspendidas en el aire, comenzaron a temblar haciendo tensar sus músculos y haciendo mas dolorosa la relación con Kai.

El momento clímax estaba cerca e Ian podía sentir cálidas gotitas de semen en su interior lo cual le indicaba que Kai también quería descargarse. Para ayudarlo un poco, apretó mas sus piernas atrapando con fuerza el miembro de Kai haciendo que este diera un largo u suave quejido que acabó en una fuerte emanación de sedoso elixir en su interior. Esto hizo que Ian no resistiera mas y terminara derramándose en las manos de su amor.

Las respiraciones agitadas de los chicos eran ahogadas por el vapor del agua que quedaba aprisionado en graciosas gotitas de rocío que se adherían a la piel de los jóvenes. Fue ahí donde Kai por fin notó que tenía a Ian en el aire y con sumo cuidado flexionó sus rodillas para que este apoyara sus pies en el piso, ya que lo sintió bien apoyado le susurró al oído

-No te lastime mi amor?- le besa l a oreja

-Ah, no Kai, tu nunca me lastimarías- hace su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el hombro de Kai

Con delicadeza, Kai toma las caderas de Ian y con un suave y lento movimiento sale del pequeño y cálido cuerpo...

YA FUERA DE LA REGADERA

-Ian, ya no soporto el tener que escondernos

-Si Kai, yo también ya estoy harto, debemos ponerle una solución

-Tu conoces la única solución

-Si, pero cuándo, cómo!- Ian sonaba desesperado

-Hoy- le anuncia el tatuado con determinación

-¿hoy! Pero...pero es muy precipitado

-es que hoy es el día perfecto: Boris y yo nos quedaremos hasta muy noche firmando los papeles en los que pone la mitad a mi nombre

-¿y?- de verdad que cuando a Ian se le van las cabras, se le van

-y... pues que tu sabes muy bien que después de las 10 de la noche la zona de las oficinas queda completamente desértica. Supongo que ya tienes el arma lista ¿no?

-Si...si...el arma...ya la tengo- su voz era temblorosa

-Ok, yo entretendré a Boris hasta la 1:00 de la mañana, a esa hora ya todos llevan 3 horas dormidos y las oficinas están solas. Necesito que seas muy puntual, a la 1 en punto debes llegar a la oficina de Boris con el arma preparada, no olvides el silenciador

Ian mantenía la vista baja, como guardando en su memoria cada uno de los detalles que Kai le explicaba. La idea de matar a alguien le asustaba. Estaba sumido en sus temores cuando fue despertado por el cálido abrazo que le brindaron los poderosos bíceps de Kai.

-No te preocupes mi amor- le roba un beso fugaz a Ian- todo saldrá bien, ya verás. A partir de mañana, tu y yo seremos dueños de BioVolt

Tomando la espalda de Kai entre sus pequeñas manos, le jaló hasta apoderarse de sus labios sintiéndose reconfortado al sentir como el mas alto apretaba el abrazo. El plan ya estaba hecho, solo faltaba esperar a que diera la noche donde todo cambiaría de rumbo...

OFICINA DE BORIS 4:00 PM

-¿qué mas falta?

-Solo una firma mas aquí y ya terminamos

-Ufff al fin! Estos papeleos si que toman horas

-Si mi amor, pero ya todo quedó arreglado, la mitad de BioVolt es legalmente tuya

-Con que la mitad de tu corazón sea mía, soy feliz- se aferra a la espalda de Boris quien instintivamente le devuelve en abrazo

-Pero Kai, tu tienes mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi vida. Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Si, lo se y no quiero que todo se arruine así que tuve que precipitar las cosas

-¿precipitar¿qué cosas?

-Lo de Ian – baja su mirada con inocencia

-Dime! Que pasó'

-Mira, lo que pasa es que hoy en la mañana que fui a buscar a los muchachos para saludarlos, escuché ruidos en la habitación de Ian y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta escuche el sonido de un cartucho entrando a un arma, inmediatamente toqué la puerta y pude oír cómo Ian la guardaba rápidamente en un cajón y después abrió la puerta. El me invitó a entrar y yo me senté en la cama muy cerca del buró que noté estaba entreabierto. Le pregunté por qué estaba ahí a esa hora si debería estar entrenando y me dijo que había olvidado un repuesto de guía y había regresado a buscarlo. En ese momento el se giró a buscar en un cajón de otro mueble y fue cuando aproveché para echar un ojo en el cajón del buró y pude ver el arma

-Te arriesgaste mucho Kai

-Si, pero yo debía cerciorarme de que en realidad tenía un arma y de que no estaba alucinando. En ese momento Ian se giro a preguntarme el porqué de mi visita y no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que decirle que lo necesitábamos para otro trabajo. Que era necesario que nos viéramos los 3 en tu oficina a la 1:00 de la mañana, que fuera puntual.

-Hiciste muy bien Kai, no debemos arriesgarnos a que ese enano tenga un arma y la pueda usar contra nosotros

-Por eso lo hice, no quiero que la use...en contra tuya

-Cálmate, todo lo hiciste muy bien, hoy a la una nos vamos a deshacer de esa pelusa en el ojo. Ya es muy tarde, por que no vamos a comer a ese lugar que tanto re gusta...

RESTAURANTE. KAI Y BORIS. 6:15 PM

-Veo que comiste muy bien Kai- decía divertido viendo como su pequeño pollito comía como tal, no le paraba el pico

-Lo que pasa es que me da hambre cuando estoy nervioso- pensaba "nervioso ja. Si ya se lo que va a pasar en la noche"- no quiero que te pase nada

-¿sabes? Te ves muy gracioso cuando estas nervioso

-hn

-no te enojes Kai, lo que pasa es que nunca dejas de sorprenderme con tus actitudes... ¿vas a querer postre?

-Por supuesto!- contesta con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño

HABITACIÓN DE IAN. 7:30 PM

- IAN'S POV-

estoy asustado, nunca he matado a nadie y el pensar que en unas horas voy a dispararle a una persona como Boris... ¡ahg demonios! Me estan temblando las manos, es toy sudando frío.

CALMATE IAN, una vez que mates al anciano tanto Kai como su dinero serán tuyos...

-END IAN'S POV-

TOC TOC TOC

-¿qui...quién es?

-Soy yo, Yuriy, ábreme- Ian la puerta, la deja abierta y vuelve a caminar al interior

-¿qué quieres caperucita roja¿andas buscando un lobo?

-No- ironiza su tono- vengo a preguntarle a una víbora qué hacía con un fénix tan bonito hoy a media mañana

-La víbora se estaba echando un pollito ¿qué te parece?. Ya te dije que no pierdas tu tiempo, Kai es mio

-¿si? No me digas

-si y muy pronto vamos a estar juntos. Kai me ama

-YO QUE TU ME CUIDABA, no vaya a ser que venga un lobo y te arrebate a tu chicken little

-Gggh. Si nada mas viniste a decir tus pendejadas mejor lárgate de aquí

Y a empujones lo sacó de su habitación azotando inmediatamente la puerta.

-"idiota jajaja"- pensó Yuriy

HABITACIÓN DE IAN 12:50 PM

Un narigoncito chaparrito que bien podría confundírsele con el hermano de Gonzo de los Mupets se vestía de negro y empuñaba con determinación un arma entre sus manos. La mira por un instante y la besa "va por ti Kai".

OFICINA DE BORIS 12:50 PM

-ya es hora Kai- cortando cartucho

-estoy asustado Boris

-relájate, ya mero llega, recuerda lo que hemos platicado

-OK

1:00 AM OFICINA DE BORIS

suavemente en la puerta: TOC TOC TOC y Kai se levanta para abrirla

-Pasa Ian te estábamos esperando- anuncia Boris desde su escritorio

**PPBKAI continuará**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿quién morirá: Ian, Boris o ambos?

¿qué vela tiene en el entierro Yuriy?

¿porqué Kai fue primero a la habitación de Yuriy?

Envíenme sus comentarios en un review¿les va gustando? Espero que si, por que creanme, faltan mmuuuchas cosas por contar.

Agradezco especialmente en este capitulo a:

**O-RHIN-SAN**

**HIO IVANOV**

**NARU NARUSEGAWA**

**AIKA MIZAKI**

**NEKOT**

**SHINGRIU INAZUMA**

**DANI HIWARTARI**

**CLAUDEL K.**

**ALEXA HIWATARI**

Por haberse tomado la molestia de dejarme un review. LAS AMO PRECIOSAS!

Hagan sus tareas, portense mal, trabajen mucho. Pero recuerden no confiar ciegamente en todo el mundo por que "nadie sabe para quien trabaja" muajajaja.


	8. LA CAJA FUERTE

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

REVIEW

OFICINA DE BORIS 12:50 PM

ya es hora Kai- cortando cartucho

estoy asustado Boris

relájate, ya mero llega, recuerda lo que hemos platicado

OK

1:00 AM OFICINA DE BORIS

suavemente en la puerta: TOC TOC TOC y Kai se levanta para abrirla

Pasa Ian te estábamos esperando- anuncia Boris desde su escritorio

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 8: LA CAJA FUERTE**

-¿De verdad me esperaban?- contesta Ian escondiendo formidablemente sus nervios

-pasa por favor

-no me quedaré mucho tiempo- saca su arma y la apunta directo a la cabeza de Boris

Kai mira la escena asombrado, nunca creyó que Ian tuviera esa determinación. Se asusta un poco al verlo ahí parado con una mirada asesina.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya Ian vienes a matarme...no me sorprende

-Disfruta tus últimos segundos de vida anciano

-Pero Ian, yo te crié, te di ropa, comida, un techo, educación, UN HOGAR

-¿HOGAR¿LE LLAMA UN HOGAR A ESTO? Para mi no ha sido mas que un infierno el vivir en estas paredes desde pequeño

-esta bien Ian, no me dejas otra opción.

-Y por debajo del escritorio le disparó atinándole al femoral, esto derribó al pequeño que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar a chorros. Boris se levantó, rodeo el escritorio y se acercó a Ian

-Boris! Cuidado! Tiene el arma- Kai le advertía al mayor

-¿Kai? Pero...- Ian no puede creer lo que escucha

-YA ACABALO AMOR. MATALO!- le dice Kai a Boris

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE KAI...?- ya no sentía el dolor de su pierna, era opacado por el dolor de su corazón al sentirse traicionado por Kai.

-En ese momento Ian toma su pistola y la apunta al cráneo del mayor. Todo sucede en menos de un instante, Boris se paraliza al sentirse encañonado por el pequeño chico que tiene a sus pies, nunca creyó que Ian tuviese esa determinación, el no había sido entrenado para otra cosa que no fuera obedecer, además de que sus movimientos habían sido tan rápidos que no le dieron tiempo de volver a levantar su arma.

-"todo termino" pensó el pelimorado y miró con atención por última vez a esos ojos coléricos que le apuntaban. Ian colocó su dedo índice en la fina palanquita y sin miramiento alguno jaló del gatillo, CLICK

-CLICK, CLICK¡el arma no funcionaba! Lo intentó 3 veces pero nada, la pistola estaba descompuesta.

-Jajaja cuando vayas a usar un arma, asegúrate de que sirva- y sin temor alguno apuntó al pecho y le disparó haciendo que cayera en el piso

-Boris!- Kai corrió al encuentro de su maestro para abrazarlo y ver como se desangraba Ian

-Uff, estuvo muy cerca, CASI ME MATA- estaba temblando de nervios

-Calma, calma, ya todo pasó

El pobre de Ian todavía estaba conciente y pudo ver como su amor, su Kai abrazaba y consolaba a aquel hombre. Intentó articular palabra pero la sangre que se agolpaba en su garganta lo asfixiaba. No sabía de qué moriría primero: si de su perforado corazón, la falta de oxígeno que le propiciaba un líquido de sabor férreo o el dolor de morir por haber creído en una bella piel.

En un minuto el dolor comienza a cesar, ya no sentía su cuerpo y su vista era nublada, sabía que no resistiría mas de unos segundos y prefirió relajarse y dejarse llevar por la oscuridad sin fin, si su vida no había valido nada, mucho meno su muerte...

FLASH BACK

a media mañana antes de que regresaran los chicos de su entrenamiento, Kai entró a la habitación de Ian, cerró la puerta de madera y empezó a esculcar los cajones; en el buró encontró el arma que habían dispuesto comprar para matar a Boris.

Faltaban entre 20 y 25 minutos para que la actividad en esa área comenzara así que tuvo el tiempo perfecto para abrir el arma y descomponerle el mecanismo de disparo

-"con esto bastará"- no quitó ninguna pieza, solo le aflojó algunas partes, la limpió y la dejó de nuevo en el buró no sin antes limpiar la manija de este.

En ese mismo instante comenzó a oír risas se algunos estudiantes que regresaban, ya no le daba tiempo de salir de la habitación por que sería visto y lo único que tenía a la mano era el baño...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-ten cuidado

-debemos asegurarnos

-creo que ya

-si, así parece

-y ahora qué hacemos con el

-no hay problema- se aleja del inerte cuerpo y camina hacia su caja fuerte, la forza un poco y la abre; saca 3 fajos de billetes de gran denominación y se los da a Kai- guárdalos muy bien, nadie debe de saber de este dinero

-y ¿para que es esto?

-Ya tengo a 2 personas¿recuerdas? Los mismos que nos ayudaron con tu abuelo, van a abandonar el cuerpo por ahí, diremos en la mañana que "alguien" robó la caja fuerte y ya cuando la policía encuentre el cadáver, dirán que cuando trataba de huir fue asaltado y al oponerse le dispararon

-Mmm... simple, peor efectivo. Nada muy elaborado, como siempre me sorprendes

0000>>>>

OFICINA DE BORIS EN LA MAÑANA

-Puede volver a repetir lo sucedido por favor

-¿DE NUEVO? Ya le ha dicho lo mismo a otros 2 agentes

-pero es necesario corroborar los hechos por que...

-YA YA YA, ash, a ver anote- (da un segundo para que el uniformado se prepare)- - hoy que llegué a mi oficina encontré mi caja de seguridad abierta

-Estaba forzada la cerradura?

-No, creo que no, pero para eso están ustedes aquí, para saber quién fue y cómo

-No se desespere señor, hacemos lo que podemos

En el lugar se encuentran algunos peritos y varios oficiales de la policía investigando la misteriosa desaparición de dinero en la oficina del dueño de BioVolt Boris. Pero todos hacen un segundo de silencio cuando ven entrar a un bello joven de cabellos azulados

-¡Boris ¿qué pasó!

-Alguien entró en la noche y robó la caja fuerte

-Pero ¿cómo? Solo alguien de confianza pudo haber entrado

-Si, es lo que estoy pensando, nadie de fuera pudo haber burlado la seguridad

En eso estaban cuando...

-Señor Boris

-¡entrenador Kinomiya, no ve usted que estamos en una investigación policíaca!

-Lo que pasa es que ... Ian no está

-¿CÓMO?

-Si, hace mas de 40 minutos que iniciaron los entrenamientos y como no aparecía, mandé a buscarlo, pero nadie lo encuentra así que di por terminada la práctica hasta que se arregle todo eso

-Ese chico puede ser un sospechoso- dijo un agente y todas las personas salieron directo al dormitorio del chico desaparecido.

Todos llegaron en bola a la zona de los dormitorios y aprovechando el alboroto Boris jaló del brazo a Kai

-Aléjate de el cuarto de Ian, no quiero que te involucres, mantente cerca, pero no demasiado

-Lo que tu digas

Así que escurridizamente Kai se fue alejando de la multitud y cuando ya salía del pasillo se encontró con el entrenador Kinomiya

-¿a dónde tan solito?- en un tono bajo y suave

-eso no te incumbe Hitoshi .- casi sonando cortante

-en este momento no tengo clase, si quieres- arrincona a Kai contra la pared- puedo darte una clasecita privada- le propone al momento que le acaricia la mejilla

-ahora no, nos pueden ver

-¿quiénes? En este momento todos están muy ocupados jugando a policías y ladrones

-pero están en todos lados

-aquí no veo a nadie

-¡pero estamos en el pasillo! Ni loco

-si a ti te gustan las emociones fuertes

-si, pero tampoco voy a arriesgarme a que alguien nos vea

-no seas así Kai- juega con el cinturón del azulado- solo tantito- resbala su mano un poco mas abajo- ¿ o qué¿me vas a dejar así?

Kai siente que su sangre hierve por la cercanía del entrenador, sentir su tibia respiración rozando con sus labios le invita a cerrar los ojos para abrirle paso a un intruso rosado que ruega por entrar a su boca.

La mano de Hitoshi se mueve un poco mas hacia el centro para así toparse con un miembro que se diente grande y eso que aún no ha despertado.

En eso, oyen pasos por el pasillo que indican que alguien se acerca, es uno de los agentes, así que no les queda mas remedio que separase y tomar cada uno su camino.

0000>>>>

en un apartado lugar de la azotea de la abadía, donde el frío viento de Rusia hacía que a la piel se le enchinara a cualquiera, no está tan sola como aparenta, alguien se encuentra ahí, un joven de los tantos que desde pequeño fue obligado a vivir de una forma dura y no ha encontrado una escapatoria, porque es fácil entrar al infierno, pero nadie sale de el...

-sabía que estarías aquí

-¿a si? Cómo

-por que te conozco muy bien

-¿qué tanto crees conocerme?

-Hemos crecido juntos, nos conocemos desde que teníamos 4 años

-Pero creo que yo no te conozco muy bien

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Mira todo lo que provocaste

-¿según TU que fue lo que provoqué?- el tono es muy molesto

-el que hoy la abadía este rodeada de policías

-yo no hice nada y no sé de que me estas hablando- ahora es mucho mas brusco

-no te hagas el que no sabes nada Kai, yo sé lo que le pasó a Ian nadie sabe nada de Ian

-PUES TU SI sabes mucho de el. Yo vi a Ian salir en la noche de su habitación y dirigirse a la oficina de Boris donde TU también estabas

**PPBKAI continuara...**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿Dónde habrán dejado el cadáver de Ian?

¿la policía lo encontrará pronto?

¿quién vio a Ian salir de su habitación en la noche?

¿solo vería eso, o algo mas?

Bueno, esta fue la 8.va entrega del fic "nadie sabe para quien trabaja". Ya saben lo que les ruego a cada momento: DEJEN REVIEWS! Me hacen muy feliz

ahora, los agradecimientos especiales a:

SHINGRYU INAZUMA

HIO IVANOV

AIKA MIZAKI

DANI HIWATARI

O-RHIN-SAN

NEKOT

MAX (eres nuevo por aqui? gracias por ser un nuevo lector)


	9. VIVIENDO JUNTOS

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

REVIEW

en un apartado lugar de la azotea de la abadía, donde el frío viento de Rusia hacía que a la piel se le enchinara a cualquiera, no está tan sola como aparenta, alguien se encuentra ahí, un joven de los tantos que desde pequeño fue obligado a vivir de una forma dura y no ha encontrado una escapatoria, porque es fácil entrar al infierno, pero nadie sale de el...

-sabía que estarías aquí

-¿a si? Cómo

-por que te conozco muy bien

-¿qué tanto crees conocerme?

-Hemos crecido juntos, nos conocemos desde que teníamos 4 años

-Pero creo que yo no te conozco muy bien

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Mira todo lo que provocaste

-¿según TU que fue lo que provoqué?- el tono es muy molesto

-el que hoy la abadía este rodeada de policías

-yo no hice nada y no sé de que me estas hablando- ahora es mucho mas brusco

-no te hagas el que no sabes nada Kai, yo sé lo que le pasó a Ian nadie sabe nada de Ian

-PUES TU SI sabes mucho de el. Yo vi a Ian salir en la noche de su habitación y dirigirse a la oficina de Boris donde TU también estabas

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 9: VIVIENDO JUNTOS**

-Así que lo estuviste espiando

-Si, y te vi a ti salir de su cuarto ayer a media mañana. Todo esto esta siendo muy raro Kai y eso no me gusta

-Crees saberlo todo- la voz de Kai es un poco irónica

-No, definitivamente no, y no quiero que salgas con uno de tus acostumbrados jueguitos ¿eh?

-Por lo visto, viste mas de lo que debías

-¿o sea que pretendías quedarte callado?- el interlocutor se muestra sumamente enojado

-te lo contaría cuando fuera el momento adecuado

-y ¿según tu cuándo iba a ser el "momento adecuado"?

-mañana- Kai responde en forma serena, haciendo enojar mas al otro

-¿mañana? Si, como no. Y se puede saber por qué hasta mañana

-era conveniente que hoy no supieras nada por que los agentes están por todas partes, para mañana todo iba a estar mas calmado, además de que Boris tendría mucho que hacer y hubiéramos tenido largo rato para hablar

-bueno- calmándose un poco- pues eso es todo lo que yo se, ahora explícame qué fue lo que pasó

-bien,- haciendo una pausa para encontrar el momento justo de partida de su relato- sabes bien que ya estaba en los planes el deshacerse del anciano ¿no?

-Si si si, eso ya estaba, qué mas

-Pues... tuve que precipitar las cosas

-¿y eso por qué?

-Por que descubrí que tenía un arma guardada- baja su vista- no quería que la fuera a usar contra Boris o contra mi

-Pues hubieras dejado que el matara al viejo

-No, todavía no, no es el momento

-¿y por qué no, si ya está todo a tu nombre?

-Si, pero Boris está planeando una buena transacción que hará que el valor se BioVolt se vaya a las nubes, y hasta que ese trato no este cerrado nos conviene que siga con vida

-Pero ¿cuánto tiempo falta?

-Ya poco mi amor, ya poco- abraza al otro chico con suma ternura y le mira a los ojos- si hemos soportado tanto tiempo separados, bien podemos aguantar mas o menos un mes más ¿ o no?

-Si mi vida, algún día ya podremos vivir juntos, tu y yo

-No sabes cuanto te amo Yuriy, MI Yuriy

Kai jala se la cintura al hermoso pelirrojo y le da un beso apasionado que es rápidamente correspondido. En cuestión de segundo, ese beso se transforma en una tórrida guerra de lenguas y exhalaciones que los embriaga a ambos.

El aire frío no es capaz de enfriar a ese par de cuerpos que hacen fricción uno contra otro. La ausencia de aire es inminente y el beso se rompe. Se miran a los ojos con infinita ternura y se abrazan de nuevo. Es agradable sentir el aroma del otro tan cerca.

Kai huele a vainilla, dulce y embriagador. Mientras que el aroma de Yuriy es a nuez, seco, pero tentador.

-Debo irme Yuriy

-Si, lo comprendo, debes estar cerca de ese desgraciado

-Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya lo verás...

0000>>>>

una imponente mansión se levanta entre las calles de Rusia, anteriormente era propiedad de Voltaire Hiwatari, ahora es ocupada por su heredero Kai y el amante de este, Boris. Habían decidido quedarse a vivir ahí por petición de Kai, y para Boris era cómodo puesto que ka casa ya estaba equipada para estar en contacto las 24 horas tanto con la bolsa de valores, como con BioVolt.

Dentro de tan bella construcción se encuentra el joven tatuado, pero este no está ni en la sala, ni en el hall, ni en el comedor, ni en la recámara. Esta en una pequeña habitación en el lugar mas recóndito de la mansión, un lugar tan olvidado que no siquiera los sirvientes se preocupan por atender

Es un pequeño lugar bajo la casa contiguo al sótano.

FLASH BACK

debido a su buen promedio y a su excelente desempeño como beyluchador, se le había permitido al nieto del dueño de BioVolt ir a ver a su abuelo durante 2 semanas. Este privilegio solo l tenían los mejores estudiantes de la abadía y día a día los pequeños de esforzaban al máximo por tener 2 semanas al año para ver a sus familias. Pero no era fácil, solo 3 niños podían tener ese derecho y ese año Kai había tenido el honor. Era patético ver como el niño se sorprendía con los lujos de la mansión siendo él prácticamente el dueño de todo.

El niño llegó con toda la ilusión del mundo de pasar unos días con su abuelo, peor este no le hacía caso por estar arreglando sus negocios. El pequeño Kai se sentía muy desilusionado, así que se puso a jugar con una pelota. Sin darse cuenta se fue adentrando mas y mas en el jardín y en una de esas se emocionó tanto que pateó su pelota muy fuerte y por una pequeña ventila, cayó al sótano. El bello niño Kai volteó a todos lados con su cara de puchero buscando a un adulto que le sacara su pelota, pero estaba solito.

Con algo de nervio, pero sin miedo, se metió por la misma ventila al sótano. Su delgado cuerpo de 5 años no tuvo el mas mínimo problema para pasar. Descolgándose poco a poquito por fin las puntas de sus pequeños pies tocaron una caja y con confianza se dejó caer.

Dentro del lugar le daban escalofríos las caprichosas sombras de las cosas que se encontraban ahí así que buscó rápidamente su pelota con la vista, la pudo ver debajo de un polvoriento anaquel, así que se acercó y se puso pecho tierra para sacarla, pero cuando estiró su manita sintió una corriente de aire. Esto intrigó mucho al menor así que sacó la pelota para tener mas espacio para indagar.

Encontró una tabla floja pegada a la pared, así que con curiosidad arrancó la madera para encontrarse con algo que sus ojitos no daban crédito.

Del otro lado había un pequeño cuarto, del cual se colaba luz del jardín, estaba en ruinas, ero para Kai era como si hubiese encontrado una antigua pirámide hundida en el desierto. Inmediatamente comenzó a jugar al explorador fingiendo que los botes vacíos eran joyas, armas y cráneos.

En ese momento supo que había encontrado un lugar solo para el. Así que llevó algunos de sus juguetes que le había comprado su abuelo y los acomodó, haciendo ese espacio mas suyo.

Los días restantes se le fueron como agua y con tristeza regresó a la abadía y le contó su maravillosa hazaña a su mejor amigo, Yuriy.

Al siguiente año, los 2 niños ganaron el privilegio de salir de la abadía por 2 semanas, pero como Yuriy no tenía familia, Kai lo invitó a pasarla con el en su mansión.

Cuando llegaron, el pelirrojito se quedó con la boca abierta de ver tremendo caserón en el que vivía Kai, al principio se sintió un poco incómodo, pero poco a poco se acostumbró.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a conocer el "pasadizo mágico" como lo había llamado Kai

-Kai, es fabuloso!

-¿verdad? Aquí podemos jugar todo lo que queramos y nadie nos dirá nada

-¿en serio?

-Si, este será nuestro espacio privado, nadie debe saber de el, entendido Yuriy?

-Si, entendido

-Debemos hacer un pacto de silencio

-¿y qué es eso?

-Lo escuche el año pasado cuando vine. Mi abue estaba viendo una película y dijeron eso

-¿y cómo se hace?

-Muy fácil, debemos besarnos en los labios

-NO VOY A HACER ESO

-Entonces el trato no estará cerrado y no valdrá. Vamos, solo es un beso

-Bueno, pero cortito si

-Esta bien, será corto

Se miraron por unos segundos, no sabían exactamente qué hacer, hasta que Kai lo jaló de la cintura hacia el. Si cercanía lo puso nervioso así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y hacer un contacto rápido, y volvió a mirar a Yuriy pero sin soltarlo de la cintura.

-¿te gustó Yu?

-Si, eso creo- se acarició sus propios labios- se sintió raro

-¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

-Si

Esta vez el taheño rodeó con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello de Kai y se besaron de nuevo. Esta vez no fue tan corto. Juntaban sus boquitas en movimientos torpes y descontrolados.

Desde aquel día, iban diario al escondite secreto y antes de comenzar a jugar, reafirmaban su pacto de silencio...

Al ir creciendo, había veces que a Yuriy no le tocaba salir, y otras, prefería irse a cualquier otro lado menos a la mansión Hiwatari por que las miradas de Voltaire le ponían nerviosos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

aprovechando que Boris no esta en casa, Kai baja a su escondite secreto que guarda desde que era pequeño. Primero arrima el pesado anaquel que deja al descubierto una puertita que Kai se encargó de construir años mas tarde. Poniéndose a 4 patas entró gateando.

Ya dentro del lugar abrió una maletita que llevaba consigo (la misma que llevaba aquel día que visitó la abadía) y de ahí sacó un cacho de tela que al principio no tenía forma, pero al irla desdoblando tomó forma de una playera de tirantes de ropa interior y después sacó otra prenda que era un boxer.

Las tomó entre sus manos y con fuerza se las pegó a la nariz aspirando fuertemente su aroma. "Yuriy" fue la palabra que pronunció el ruso con trémulo acento. Restregó las prendas por todo su rostro logrando que la imagen del pelirrojo fuese mas recurrente en su mente. La tentación lo venció, así que se quito su ropa y se puso la de Yuriy. Le quedaba muy justa puesto que el taheño es mas esbelto que el.

No pudo evitar comenzar a fantasear con el pelirrojo usando esa prendas y sin querer se comenzó a acariciar el torso imaginando que eran las manos de su chico. Después se comenzó a tocar bajo la prenda apretando sus pezones con sus dedos mientras que con la otra mano se acariciaba su miembro sobre los boxers.

Pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería que su chico estuviera ahí. Con el, en ese mismo momento recorriendo con sus labios su cuerpo, diciéndole dulces palabras con su voz temblorosa por la excitación, pidiéndole que lo tomara, que lo hiciera suyo. Ofreciendo su carne de forma indecente, pero al mismo tiempo sensual.

Para ese punto, su mano ya apretaba con fuerza su despierto miembro que ya tenía varias venitas por las que circulaba con fuerza la sangre. Sus apretones eran fuertes y rápidos esparciendo así el líquido pre eyaculatorio por toda esa sensible piel.

El calor en su cuerpo aumentaba en forma considerable concentrándose especialmente en su parte media.

"ah Yuriy, qué me has hecho. Te deseo, quiero que estés aquí, me gusta entrar en ti, restregarme en tu tibio abdomen, sentirte estremecer entre mis manos".

Por fin su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar el deseo que llevaba en el, escurriendo en su mano, agitando su pecho, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo.

Con placer reposaba agitado, mirando con gusto a su alrededor: varias repisas clavadas a la pared sostenían ropa doblada, porta retratos, algún reloj de pulso, agujetas de tenis, cepillos de dientes, toallas y cualquier clase de artículos personales, TODOS pertenecientes al delicioso Yuriy Ivanov.

Todo ese lugar era un Yuriy altar cargado de fotografías y fetichismo y medio que le había costado a Kai años de vida. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, le robaba algo al pelirrojo y lo guardaba en su "pasadizo mágico" agrandando mas y mas la colección.

Cuando ya se calmó un poco mas, se quitó la ropa, la dobló, le dio un beso profundo y la colocó junto con los demás objetos de su adoración. Se vistió son su ropa y salió del lugar cerciorándose que quede bien resguardada la entrada con el pesado anaquel.

En la noche regresó Boris de la abadía y buscó a Kai que estaba en la recámara viendo la tele

-Kai, ya vine

-Cielo¿qué más pasó?

-Ya encontraron el cadáver de Ian

-¿qué dijeron?

-Como ya los estaba presionando mucho, dijeron que nos robó, huyó, fue asaltado y al oponerse lo mataron

-Salió tal y como lo planeaste. ¿y el arma?

-Ya la desaparecí, la deshice con el ácido mas poderoso en la faz de la tierra

-¿tu semen?- dijo en tono de broma mirándole entre las piernas

-nooo- comenzó a reir- con ácido clorhídrico del laboratorio

-vaya que usaste algo fuerte. ¿entonces la desapareciste?

-Si, no quedó ni señas de ella. Mañana necesito que vayas a la abadía por que va a haber un pequeño servicio a la memoria del troll ese

-Esta bien. Ash, como me da flojera perder la mañana en inutilidades

-A mi tambien. Amor ya tengo hambre ¿bajas a cenar conmigo?

-Claro, vamos

EN EL COMEDOR

-¿que hay de cenar?- preguntó Boris

-Preparé crema de nuez, y hay flan

-Yo voy a querer de los 2¿y tu amor?

-Yo también- respondió Kai

En unos minutos ya les estaban sirviendo la cena. Pasivamente Kai empezó a comer la deliciosa crema (que era de sus favoritas) cuando de pronto

-AAAAHHH UNA MOSCA EN MI CREMA

-¿QUEEE?- se asomó Boris

-MIRA NADA MAS ESTA COCHINADA...¡HILARY, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE

-Mande señor- la chica temblaba de terror

-¿me puedes explicar que hace este insecto en mi comida?

-Señor lo que pasa es que...

-NADA, ESTAS DESPEDIDA. Mañana agarras tus cosas y te vas

-Si señor- la niña regresa a la cocina llorando amargamente

-No te preocupes Kai- le consoló Boris- mañana buscamos a un nuevo cocinero. Por que no vamos a cenar a un restaurante

-Esta bien... vamos

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ABADÍA

-Kai, por que no vas a dar una vuelta por ahí en lo que yo veo los últimos detalles del servicio de Ian

-Ok Boris, al rato regreso

Kai se dirigió hacia la zona de salas de entrenamiento, para encontrarse jugando con desgano al entrenador Kinomiya

-¿qué hace tan solito entrenador?- entro Kai cerrando la puerta tras el

-haciendo tiempo en lo que inicia la ceremonia, voy a dirigir unas palabras a la memoria de Ian- agacha su mirada- la verdad es que me impactó el hecho de que lo hayan matado, era muy joven para morir, además de que era uno de mis mejores estudiantes

-lo se, yo tambien lo voy a extrañar, pero- se acerca mucho mas al entrenador- nosotros todavía estamos vivos, no sabemos cuando vamos a morir

-y hay que aprovechar el tiempo ¿verdad?

Kinomiya tomó a Kai por la cintura para atraerlo y besarlo con pasión. El ruso solo correspondía al beso y se dejaba querer. El entrenador enloquecía al poder sentir el aroma de ese chico tan cerca de el. Recorrió su beso hacia el cuello para poder inhalar el delicioso aroma a vainilla. De cuando en cuando lamía y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja causándole escalofríos al tatuado. De nuevo regresaba a los labios, a las mejillas, deseaba recorrer ese suave rostro con sus labios, aprendérselo por completo, besar cada milímetro de esa piel que lo tentaba a probar.

Sus manos ansiosas de placer se deslizaron hacia los glúteos del chico para presionarlos y ajustarlos a sus dedos. Kai soltaba graciosas risitas por las cosquillas que su entrenador le causaba mientras que el mismo desabrochaba su ropa invitando a su mayor a besarle el pecho.

Dicha invitación no iba a ser rechazada de forma alguna, así que Hitoshi asaltó el pecho con ansiedad, haciendo marcas rojas a su paso. Bajó otro poco flexionando sus rodillas para jugar con el hondo y redondeado ombligo donde introducía su lengua logrando espasmos en el abdomen de Kai.

Sus manos se posaron en la bragueta de ese pantalón y con curiosidad lo comenzó a bajar. Temblaba su cuerpo al pensar lo que le haría al menor, así que alzó su vista para ver a Kai a los ojos. Las enormes amatistas miraban expectantes los castaños ojos de Hitoshi.

El japonés se doblegó ante ese rostro angelical poniéndose de rodillas logrando que el sexo del ángel le quedara a la altura perfecta. Con la mano derecha hurgó entre la ropa interior encontrando fácilmente al endurecido miembro, lo tomó con fuerza por la base y lo condujo a su boca.

Kai tomó a Kinomiya por la barbilla para conducirlo hacia su necesidad. El nipón sacó su lengua para rozarle la puntita. Kai dio un pequeño saltito, pero queriendo mas. Hito solo lamía la punta del mimbro con fuerza, pero lo torturaba no avanzando

-hito, metelo todo

-no, todavía no, hasta que yo diga

introdujo otro pedazo en su boca, casi la mitad, le daba mordiscos y chupaba con fuerza, mientras que Kai cerraba sus ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Las piernas le temblaban y la espalda le comenzaba a sudar, Hito iba muy despacio y el necesitaba mas.

Con fuerza tomó al nipón de la orejas y le jaló hacia él haciendo que metiera todo el miembro en su boca de un jalón. Casi se ahoga, pero también le gustó sentir toda esa carne.

Vaya que el entrenador era de garganta profunda porque podía soportar todo aquel miembro, envolverlo con su lengua y aun así, no atragantarse. Kai tomaba aire con dificultad por que su garganta trataba de ahogar los gritos que amenazaban con salir. Tensaba sus muslos lo mas que podía por que las piernas le flaqueaban mientras que Hito no dejaba de masajearle los glúteos.

La boca tan caliente del nipón estaba causando estragos en el miembro de Kai que ya estaba a su máximo esplendor puesto que ya gran cantidad de sangre se había agolpado en el.

Kinomiya ya podía sentir la ansiedad de su chico, así que succionó con mas fuerza haciendo graciosos ruidos con sus chupetones, llevando al menor al máximo. Kai tomó con fuerza la nuca de su entrenador obligándolo de forma salvaje a meter todo el sexo entro de el y con fuertes empujones se descargó inundando la pequeña cavidad con su elixir que fue degustado con placer por el mayor que no dejaba escapar ni una sola gota.

Sus mentes viajaban a lugares inesperados cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz

-ENTRENADOR KINOMIYA!

Haciendo que los 2 se llevaran el susto de su vida

**PPBKAI CONTINUARA...**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

quién llegara a la casa para cuidar que ya no haya mas moscas en la comida de Kai?

Qué pasaría si alguien descubriera su "escondite"?

Quién los descubrió?

**GRACIAS Y MIL VECES GRACIAS A:**

**HIO IVANOV (ya arregle ese enorme error, perdon)**

**MAX**

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA (tu siempre tan leal, no tengo como agradecerte tus continuos revs)**

**AIKA MIZAKI**

**O-RHIN-SAN ( la familia siempre presente)**

**NEKOT (mi bella nekotito ttito)**

**GADISS-GRAYWORD (hace mucho que no te veia)**


	10. IN MEMORIAM

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA **

**AUTOR: PPBKAI **

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA **

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

**REVIEW **

La boca tan caliente del nipón estaba causando estragos en el miembro de Kai que ya estaba a su máximo esplendor puesto que ya gran cantidad de sangre se había agolpado en el.

Kinomiya ya podía sentir la ansiedad de su chico, así que succionó con mas fuerza haciendo graciosos ruidos con sus chupetones, llevando al menor al máximo. Kai tomó con fuerza la nuca de su entrenador obligándolo de forma salvaje a meter todo el sexo entro de el y con fuertes empujones se descargó inundando la pequeña cavidad con su elixir que fue degustado con placer por el mayor que no dejaba escapar ni una sola gota.

Sus mentes viajaban a lugares inesperados cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz

-ENTRENADOR KINOMIYA!

Haciendo que los 2 se llevaran el susto de su vida 

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 10: IN MEMORIAM**

-ENTRENADOR KINOMIYA!- de nuevo esa molesta vocecilla que se oía afuera en el pasillo dándoles preciados segundos a los chicos para acomodar sus ropas cuando escucharon toquidos en la puerta- ¿se encuentra aquí entrenador?

-Si pasa- contestó el aludido abriéndole la puerta al chiquillo que le buscaba

-Entrenador, el señor Boris lo anda buscando por que ya empezó la ceremonia y usted va a iniciar el programa

-Esta bien, vamos.- afirmó, mirando de reojo a Kai para que los siguiera

Los 3 llegaron a la explanada de la abadía donde ya había muchas sillas ocupadas por los estudiantes, al frente, una tarima en la cual se encontraba el féretro de Ian, una mesa larga reservada a las personas que dirigirían unas palabras y un podium de fina madera.

Solo Hitoshi y el chico caminaron hacia la tarima, Kai prefirió quedarse lejos de la multitud

-Entrenador Kinomiya ¿dónde ha estado, le hemos buscado por 10 minutos?- le reclamó Boris conduciéndolo hacia el podium y entregándole lo que iba a leer

-Lo siento señor, se me fue el tiempo sin sentir

-Esta bien, tome lo que va a leer- le acomodó el micrófono a la altura adecuada y tomó su lugar en la mesa

El ver a todos esos niños ahí expectantes puso nervioso al entrenador así que aclaró su garganta y tomó la primera hoja de su discurso, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, sintió una molestia en su lengua, con discreción sacó la puntita para atraparla con sus dedos y cuando la retiró¡ se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un vello de Kai!. Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, tiró el vello al aire y comenzó a hablar con un marcadísimo rubor en el rostro.

Mientras que a lo lejos, Kai de no retorcerse de la risa de lo que acababa de ver, nunca creyó vera su querido entrenador perder así la compostura. En fin que el japonés terminó de leer su parte y le cedió el micrófono a Boris, no sin que antes este le susurrara por lo bajo

Ya vi en qué se le fue el tiempo sin sentir, entrenador- lanzándole una pícara mirada que hizo que el joven sudara frío y se sonrojara todavía mas de lo que ya estaba.

Todo esto fue observado divertidamente por Kai que contemplaba todo a su alrededor, cuando en un instante su rojiza mirada quedó congelada al encontrarse con 2 fríos océanos que le miraban desde una columna.

Ahí estaba Yuriy, recargado en una columna no muy lejana a la suya. Se miraron con ansiedad, pero debieron quedarse ahí, viendo el resto de la ceremonia y muy de vez en cuando, intercambiaban miradas de amor que solo ellos comprendían.

La ceremonia llegó a su fin, de ahí, Kai, Boris y algunos profesores se fueron a continuar con la farsa a un cementerio para enterrar a Ian. Por fin toda esa tontería había terminado y Hiwatari y Boris fueron a un lujoso restaurante a comer

-Kai, hoy en la mañana hable con Oliver para ver si el no nos podía enviar un nuevo cocinero

-¿y qué te dijo?

-Que mañana nos mandará a un muchacho que es muy bueno, nadie como el prepara comida japonesa

-Excelente, esa me mantiene esbelto, aunque odio que lleguen sirvientes nuevos a la casa, hay que estarlos entrenando para que aprendan lo que deben y no deben hacer

-No creo que haya mucho problema por eso, sabes que Oliver los entrena para servir a la realeza

-Espero que de verdad sea tan bueno como el dice

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE . MANSIÓN Hiwatari

Boris ya se había ido a trabajar, mientras que Kai se miraba al espejo probándose nueva ropa que su amorcito le había comprado el día anterior

TOC TOC TOC 

-Pase

-Sr. Hiwatari, un joven lo busca, dice que es recomendado del señorito Oliver

-A si, dile que en un momento bajo

-Como ordene señor

-"ash, como me molesta tener contacto con los sirvientes, a ver ahora con que mañitas llega este"

con algo de fastidio salió de su habitación, bajó las hermosas escaleras que hacían perfecto juego con el y llegó a la sala. Antes de bajar el último escalón pudo ver al chico que le esperaba. Era delicado, esbelto, una impresionante cabellera larga y negra anudada con una cinta y una cintura que era mas estrecha de lo que jamás había visto, ni siquiera la de Yuriy era así de delgada

-¿así que tu eres el enviado de Oliver?- cuestionó Kai haciendo sobresaltar al chico que de inmediato se giró con una hermosa sonrisa

-si señor, mi nombre es Rei Kon- le extendió una carta firmada por Oliver

-veo que tienes buenas referencias Rei- le miraba caminando a su alrededor poniendo nerviosos al nuevo- espero que seas tan bueno como lo dice Oliver. Puedes comenzar a trabajar de inmediato, Gustav te indicará la cocina y tu habitación; solo 2 cosas: una, que me gusta que me sirvan el desayuno en la cama, esa será una de tus tareas. Y 2- depara detrás de el y le toma su coleta por la base de la nuca causándole unos escalofríos que le recorrieron toda la espina dorsal- mantén bien amarado tu cabello, no quiero ver pelo en mi comida ¿entendido?

-Si señor Hiwatari

-Bien, te dejo para que comiences tus labores- y sin mas se dio media vuelta de nuevo a su recámara con una media sonrisa en sus labios después de haberse divertido poniendo nervioso al tal Rei.

El resto del día pasó sin novedades: hizo su ejercicio, se arregló, fue al Yuriy altar... nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, fue al comedor. Ese día comería solo porque Boris llegaría hasta la noche.

Ciertamente la comida era deliciosa, Oliver tenía razón, ese chico cocinaba con un sazón que el jamás había probado. Pero no solo la comida lo deleitaba, si no ver de espaldas al nuevo cocinero cada vez que regresaba a la cocina, entonces su mente comenzó a maquinar algo nuevo. Al terminar su comida. Le ordenó a Rei que le llevara una taza de café a su estudio y se retiró.

Unos minutos mas tarde, ya ingresaba el chico con una charolita con lo solicitado.

-Pasa Rei, cierra la puerta- le ordenaba Kai que estaba sentado en un diván leyendo un libro

-Si señor- obedeció el neko

-¿de dónde eres, tus rasgos son muy peculiares?- le cuestionó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba se su lugar poniendo nervioso al chico

-de China señor, de una pequeña a-aldea – tartamudeando un poco por tener tan cerca de esa intimidante mirada

-y qué hacías en tu aldea

-principalmente nos dedicamos a la agricultura

-te creo- dijo esto haciendo brincar al chico por que de espaldas (de nuevo) le tomó por los hombros- tu estructura es muy fuerte- movió sus manos para ahora tomar la espalda casi en una caricia- se ve que has trabajado tu cuerpo- por fin con sus manos le toma su esbelta cintura- tienen una cintura muy estrecha- ente esto, Rei se asustó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y dio un rápido paso al frente safándose del agarre

-ehm señor, debo...regresar a la cocina. Con permiso- y a paso veloz salió del estudio cerrando la puesta tras el

-vas a ver gatito, nadie te hará ronronear como yo- pensó Kai con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios.

En la noche llegó Boris, cenaron pero discretamente seguía lanzándole miradas lascivas al nuevo chico sin que su amante se diera cuenta. Terminaron de cenar, subieron a su recámara y como era la costumbre, Kai se esmeró en complacer en la cama a su poderoso seme que hacía con el lo que le venía en gana, le introducía cualquier cantidad de objetos imaginables y lamía todas las partes de su cuerpo...

A la mañana siguiente, Boris se retiró a su acostumbrada rutina de trabajo y Kai se quedó a disfrutar de la calidez de su colchón. Cuando terminó de espabilarse, ordenó que le prepararan y subieran su desayuno, pero se divertiría un rato.

Primero escogió uno de los juguetes mas grandes con los que estuvo jugando con Boris, de su buró tomó un tubo con lubricante y lo esparció en su entrada e introdujo el artefacto. Cuando ya lo tuvo dentro, se cubrió solo con la delgadísima sábana y esperó su comida. Solo el pensar en lo que haría le medio endureció su miembro.

En unos minutos escuchó toquidos en la puerta, y autorizó la entrada con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro

-pasa Rei

-le traigo su desayuno- dijo el chico un poco de ver a Kai cubierto hasta medio pecho solo con la ligera sábana que dejaba entrever la mediana excitación del chico manifestada en su enorme miembro

-espera, detén la charola un momento- le ordenó al cocinero para después, así bajo las sábanas, doblar sus rodillas, abrir sus piernas y comenzar a sacar lenta y tortuosamente el juguete de su cuerpo ante la atónita mirada de Rei que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- aaah aah aaaah- exclamaba Kai divertidamente al ver el rostro completamente rojo del chico. Cuando lo terminó de sacar, lo arrojó a un lado para que cayera al piso y Rei pudiera ver el tamaño de esa cosa- debí sacarlo anoche ¿no crees?- Rei no podía contestar, todo había sido tan inesperado que lo había logrado excitar- sabes, creo que mejor tomo primero un baño y luego desayuno- se destapó, se puso de pie y desnudo caminó al baño- si quieres deja la charola en el buró, ahora que salga desayuno.

-Eh, e, e si señor, como ordene- y temblando hizo lo que se le había ordenado

Por una parte, Kai dentro del baño, trataba de ahogar las carcajadas que amenazaban salir 

-"tubo de lubricante $100, juguete $370, ver la cara de tu cocinero totalmente rojo y descontrolado, no tiene precio, JAJAJA"

0000>>>>

REI'S POV, SALIENDO DE LA RECAMARA DE KAI 

Ese Kai es bastante peligroso, no me gusta como se me acerca, y eso que hizo ahorita, no voy a negar que me excitó, pero tampoco me parece correcto. Ya me lo había advertido Oliver, esta gente rica cree que tiene derecho de divertirse con todo el mundo. Tendré que encontrar el modo de mantenerme alejado de el

0000>>>>

y así pasó una semana mas: Kai se divertía acosando a Rei, gastaba dinero a manos llenas, se veía de vez en cuando con Yuriy y mantenía complacido a Boris en todos los aspectos. Hasta que el jueves en la noche, Boris le llegó con una nueva noticia

-Kai, recuerdas ese negocio con el gobierno en el que tal vez, haríamos investigaciones para nuevas armas biológicas

-Si, llevas hablando de el desde hace 4 meses

-Pues- dice iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa- ¡nos dieron la concesión a nosotros Kai¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¡si mi amor, que ahora BioVolt vale 4 veces mas que antes!

-EXACTO, eso nos coloca a ti y a mi en los segundos hombres mas ricos del mundo!

-¿y quién es el primero?

-Ese desgraciado de Jurgen, pero dejemos que disfrute de su corona por un tiempo mas, por que dentro de poco, nosotros lograremos subir al primer lugar- abraza a Kai efusivamente

-No lo puedo creer, estoy tan feliz. Esto debemos celebrarlo

-Por supuesto, y para ello- abre una bolsa de papel y de ella saca una botella de fino licor- traje esto para entrar en calor

-No necesito vino para entrar en calor, el simple contacto con tu piel me enciende.

No perdieron ni un segundo mas y subieron corriendo a la habitación, Boris desnudó a Kai en cuestión de segundos, desabrochó la botella y la vertió en el exquisito abdomen del joven para beber de su cuerpo. Esa noche fue especialmente salvaje, incluso fue permitido el uso de cuchillos y dagas que entraban en la nívea piel como si fuese jamón. Hilillos de sangre brotaban de cada una de las heridas, incluso, hizo cortaditas en el miembro y testículos de Kai provocándole enorme dolor.

Al final de la sesión, Kai estaba literalmente bañado en sangre, sentía frío y su presión había bajado. No deseaba mas que dormir. Boris se preocupó por esto, se dio cuenta de que se le pasó la mano esa vez por que para que Kai se sintiera mal después de tener frenético sexo, significaba que verdaderamente había perdido mucha sangre. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó y puso ver que las sábanas se encontraban con impresionantes manchas empapadas del enigmático color rojo.

Cuando volvió su vista al rostro de Hiwatari, en forma de disculpa, le acarició la mejilla, no recibiendo respuesta alguna por parte de este, lo hizo de nuevo con un poco mas de fuerza y no pasó nada de nuevo. Entonces si que se preocupó. Comenzó a darle ligeras bofetadas y el chico no respondía, estaba desmayado. Temblando de susto se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo a su chico entre sus brazos y lo llevó a un hospital donde trabajaba un muy buen amigo suyo, no podía llevarlo a cualquier parte con la clase de heridas que traía.

En el camino se puso en contacto con su amigo para que el, y solo el les atendiera en cuanto llegaran al lugar. En cuestión de 25 minutos ya habían llegado, Kai iba semi inconsciente y en cuanto entró al lugar fue atendido por el sumamente cotizado Dr. Hayes

-¡pronto, este niño casi viene en shock! Necesita una transfusión de sangre YA- corrió con Kai en la camilla y echó una mirada enojada a Boris sabiendo de antemano el porqué de las heridas tan profundas

así se pasó el resto de la madrugrada, Boris recibió a las 6:30 de la mañana el reporte de que Kai se encontraba estable

-Boris, eres mi amigo, pero como médico debo advertirte que debes de tener mucho cuidado cuando hagas cosas de esta clase con un niño. Podrías ir a la cárcel por abuso de menores

-No te preocupes mi amigo- tratando de ocultar una mueca de inconformidad por la opinión del galeno- tu solo encárgate de que se recupere y yo veo lo demás

-Esta bien, pero no podrás pasar a verlo hasta en la tarde, todavía esta muy débil y seguramente cuando despierte tendrá dolor de cabeza y nauseas

-Bueno, no me queda mas que agradecerte por este favor. Sabes muy bien que yo no me olvido de los amigos

A eso de las 9:00 am comenzó a abrir Kai sus hermosísimos ojos que se sentían pesados y secos. Cuando los abrió completamente una terrible jaqueca le aquejó con insistencia, así que llamó con timbre a una enfermera para que le llevara algo para el dolor

A las 11 fue visitado por el Dr. Hayes que iba a darle su chequeo

-¿cómo te sientes hoy Kai?

-Terrible, tengo nauseas, pero el dolor de cabeza ya bajó

-Es normal, perdiste demasiada sangre- le mira a los ojos con gran seriedad- Kai, debo hacerte una pregunta un tanto...personal, y espero que la respondas lo mas acertada posible

-¿Boris hace esto muy seguido?

-No, no tan seguido- contesta un tanto cínico- depende que tanto para usted sea seguido. Pero los juguetes si los usamos a diario- comenzando a divertirse con el ligerísimo sonrojo del doctor

-¿cuántas veces tienes sexo a la semana?

-Entre 20 y 25 ¿se puede saber a que viene su intromisión?. Si tiene deseos de tomarme, hágalo créame que no me molestará

-No has pensado que tener sexo tantas veces no es saludable?

-¿saludable?

-Kai¿conoces algo que se llama "adicción al sexo"?

**PPBKAI continuará...**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿Kai será adicto? Eso ni se pregunta

¿logrará Kai que Rei le corresponda?

¿Boris irá a la cárcel por abuso de menores?

Jajaja ¿soy mala? Un poquito, yo creo, asi que por eso les dejo el capi hasta aquí. POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR (ppbkai de rodillas) **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

Con cualquier clase de comentario que tengan para sí, tratar de seguirles dando un producto de calidad

Ahora los agradecimientos especiales a, fanfarrias por favor:

**O-RHIN SAN**: que bueno que te gusto el H x K a mi tambien me agrada escribir sobre esta pareja

**NEKOT**: tus deseos son mis ordenes mujer ¿como crees que me iba a olvidar del neko en este fic...y no sabes lo que le espera!

**GADISS GRAYWORD**: gracias por tus comentarios, y sobre todo, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer todos mis fics (mi casi llorar de emoción)

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**: oh que bueno que siempre me topo con un review tuyo, me emociona saber de ti. pero te tengo una mala noticia: tu no eres la unica que quiere hacer un pacto con Yu, pero...a uno quien le quita las ganas de soñar

**AIKA MIZAKI**¿verdad que se ver tiernísimos de chibis, me divertí mucho trabajando esa parte, como por 2 dias estuve imaginando el escenario, hasta pense en hacer un dibujo de eso, pero me quedé conlas ganas por que soy bien papa para el dibujo. gracias por tus reviews!

**HIO IVANOV**: pues ya te saqué de la duda de quién los descubrió, pero ahora te dejo unas nuevas interrogantes de tarea para que vayas descubriendo el misterio que, creeme, le falta mucho para acabar

**DANI HIWATARI**: por que preguntas el por que de que siempre interrumpa a Hito kun a cada momento, ya sabes que soy una malvada de lo peor y me divierto haciendolo sufrir, pero en un futuro tratare de que recupere el tiempo perdido

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, YA SE QUE ME TARDE HORRORES EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE MI PC TIENE PROBLEMAS Y NO ME DEJA ENTRARA LA PAGINA, PERO POR FIN ME DI UNA ESCAPADITA A LAS COMPUS DE LA ESCUELA Y YA SUBI EL FIC...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

BESOS MUA


	11. DESCONTROL

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA **

**AUTOR: PPBKAI **

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA **

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

REVIEW 

A las 11 fue visitado por el Dr. Hayes que iba a darle su chequeo

-¿cómo te sientes hoy Kai?

-Terrible, tengo nauseas, pero el dolor de cabeza ya bajó

-Es normal, perdiste demasiada sangre- le mira a los ojos con gran seriedad- Kai, debo hacerte una pregunta un tanto...personal, y espero que la respondas lo mas acertada posible

-¿Boris hace esto muy seguido?

-No, no tan seguido- contesta un tanto cínico- depende que tanto para usted sea seguido. Pero los juguetes si los usamos a diario- comenzando a divertirse con el ligerísimo sonrojo del doctor

-¿cuántas veces tienes sexo a la semana?

-Entre 20 y 25 ¿se puede saber a que viene su intromisión?. Si tiene deseos de tomarme, hágalo créame que no me molestará

-No has pensado que tener sexo tantas veces no es saludable?

-¿saludable?

-Kai¿conoces algo que se llama "adicción al sexo"?

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 11: DESCONTROL**

-De qué demonios está hablando!- Kai se estaba exasperando de verdad y ahora lanzaba una de sus miradas mas asesinas al doctor

-De una condición que puede ir en aumento, y podría tener graves consecuencias- le miraba con lástima- necesitas ayuda

-Mire vejete, no se meta en asuntos que no le importan. Yo hago con mi cuerpo lo que se me da la gana- toma el vaso de vidrio que esta en su buró- si no se larga en este momento, le juro que le encajaré los vidrios en los ojos... LARGO DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO QUE SE ME VUELVA A ACERCAR!

-Kai, no creí que estuvieras tan mal

-LAAAARRRGO!- Kai estaba mas colérico que nunca en su vida, cómo se atrevía ese tipo a tratarlo de loco

El Dr Hayes, muy asustado, salió casi corriendo de la habitación, y pidió a las enfermeras que de ahora en adelante ese chico fuera atendido por los residentes y que se le diera de alta lo mas pronto posoble.

Después de unos minutos, Kai comenzó a tranquilizarse, y las palabras del médico resonaban resonaban en su cabeza. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello y un sentimiento de terror se apoderó de su faz.

Era ciero, el vejete tenía razón, desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, tenía en la mente la idea fija de tener sexo, ya fuera con Boris, Ian (en su tiempo), Hitoshi, Yuriy o cualquier otra persona que se le atravesara en su camino. Y si por alguna causa no lograba tener sexo con alguien, corría a buscar un lugar para masturbarse rogándole a todos los santos ser visto por alguien, eso le elevaba su placer.

El buscaba la forma de satisfacer sus deseos ante la mas mínima provocación, ya fuere que estuviera feliz, triste, nervioso, angustiado, enojado o simplemente, aburrido. Su cabeza estuvo sumergida en estos pensamientos durante el resto de la tarde, hasta que a las 5 de la tarde tocaron a su puerta. Después de ceder el paso, entraron 2 jóvenes de bata blanca, demasiado jóvenes para ser doctores.

-Buenas tardes- saludó uno de ellos- mi nombre es Brooklin Masefield y soy médico residente del hospital, y el es Garland, esta realizando sus prácticas profesionales

-¿dónde está el Dr. Hayes?- preguntó serio Hiwatari mirando de arriba abajo a los recién llegados- "deliciosos"- pensó

-debido a que ya estas fuera de peligro, te canalizaron con nosotros

en esos momentos, Kai se sentía angustiado por lo que se le había dicho en la mañana, y por su condición, necesitaba "descargarse" para tranquilizar su mente. Inmediatamente, su mente comenzó a maquinar la forma de inducir a ese par de jóvenes galenos a que le ayudaran en su necesitada tarea.

-Eso quiere decir que ya estoy mejor¿cuando me darán de alta?

-Supongo que mañana- contestó Broo- ¿nos permitirías revisar tus heridas?

-Por supuesto, ustedes son los médicos

-Vaya, hasta a mi también me tocó el título- contestó con una sonrisa Garland

-"mm y no sabes que mas te va a tocar también"- pensó el ruso

-¿podrías ponerte boca abajo para revisar tu espalda?- cuestionó el pelinaranja

-claro- respondió gustoso el bicolor

primero, se destapó, luego se giró en forma felina haciendo que la bata del hospital (ya saben como son esas batas) se le enredara entre las piernas y dejara al descubierto su apetecible trasero logrando así que los 2 chicos se hicieran una mirada de aprobación.

Cautelosamente, Brooklin se acercó a Kai para desabrochar las 2 cintillas superiores que sujetaban la bata dejando así al descubierto la lacerada, pero suave piel de su espalda. Con sumo cuidado, tocaba cada una de las heridas, pero cada vez se engolosinaba mas acariciando la suave piel

-Garland- invitando a su amigo a participar en el placentero ritual- esta clase de heridas atravesaron la epidermis y la dermis...- le habla a Garland con infinidad de tecnicismos, según el explicándole lo referente a las heridas, intercambiando miradas picaronas con su compañero

-"epidermis, ja, par de idiotas¿creen que me estoy tragando ese cuanto? Si estoy sintiendo como acarician cada una de mis heridas desde mi espalda, glúteos y piernas...ME ENCANTA"- pensaba Kai

los jóvenes médicos estaban comenzando a tocar con mas descaro a Kai y con el pretexto de revisarlo, separaban sus glúteos para verle su entrada

-doctor- dijo Kai refiriendo a Brooklin- ¿también revisarán mis heridas internas?

-¿cuáles heridas internas?

-Lo que pasa es que ...-flexiona sus rodillas casi para ponerse a gatas pero dejando en el colchón su pecho- también tengo algunas heridas por dentro

-Pues tendré que ver que estén bien- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Pero Broo- interrumpió Garland- ...cómo...?- haciendo la pregunta muda de cómo lo iba a revisar, podría lastimarlo

-No te preocupes- le guiñe un ojo mientras que de su bata saca un tubito con lubricante

-¿de dónde...

-lo tome prestado de obstetricia, espero que no vayas a ir con el chisme, por que seguro Kai no dirá nada ¿o me equivoco?

-Nadie lo sabrá por mi doctor

-Vamos, no me llames asi, dime Broo

Con finura tomó la tapa del tubo, la retiró, vertió una cantidad suficiente de lubricante en sus dedos y los condujo a la entrada de Kai. La piel del ruso se erizó ante el contacto con la fría sustancia. Lentamente comenzó a sentir las 2 largas prolongaciones de Brooklin entrar a su ser esparciendo el fresco lubricante en sus heridas

-Mmm eso se siente bien,- mencionó Kai

-¿te gusta?- preguntó en tono sensual el pelinaranja

-sii...es tan... fresco- la voz de Kai era cremosa

-¿quieres que te ponga mas?

-Por favor

-Broo- intervino Garland que se encontraba bastante extasiado ya al ver el descaro del paciente- ¿puedo hacerlo yo?

-Por supuesto, debes practicar- intercambiando una traviesa sonrisa con su pupilo

Garland tomó el tuvo de lubricante presionándolo para que una gran cantidad se depositara en sus dedos. Giro su vista hacia la semi dilatada entrada del peliazul, los dedos le temblaban se pensar que en un par de segundos estaría penetrando ese delicioso agujerito. Con nerviosismo fue acercando sus dedos y sin mucha dificultad fueron entrando en el delicado y lacerado cuerpo.

-Aah sii, si

-¿te gusta cómo lo hago Kai?- preguntaba mientras empujaba con fuerza sus dedos al interior

-si, lo haces muy bien Garland, muy bien

Brooklin caminó un poco hacia la cabecera donde se encontraba el rostro de Kai, se empinó un poco para preguntarle

-¿quién lo hace mejor: el o yo?

-No se... y ni me importa

Con impresionante velocidad dirigió una de sus manos a la bragueta del pelinaranja, la bajó y comenzó a hurgar entre la ropa. Como por arte de magia (obviamente) el miembro de Broo se inflamó haciéndolo vulnerable a las caricias del bicolor. Este, con gran experiencia, liberó la ansiada necesidad de su galeno para dirigirla hacia su boca.

Pronto, ese tenso trozo de carne se encontraba envuelto por la cálida humedad que aquellos labios le brindaban. Broo tomó de la barbilla a Kai haciéndolo que este abriera sus ojos y le mirara directamente. El ruso sin duda tenía el rostro mas bello que jamás había visto. El bicolor hacía gala se sus dotes succionando el ahora resbaloso miembro en su boca. Por otro lado, Garland ya mostraba una marcada erección que sobresalía de su bata blanca; no pudiendo evitar la tentación se subió al colchón, se colocó se rodillas tras el "enfermo Kai" y con su mano izquierda empezó a masturbar el despierto miembro del ruso. No estuvieron así mas de 30 segundos cuando el platinado no soportó mas la excitación, se desabrochó los pantalones, liberó su necesidad, removió sus dedos del trasero de Kai y ahí colocó la punta de su sexo.

Kai estaba ya muy dilatado así que sin ningún obstáculo, Garland lo invadió causándole un fuerte gemido a Kai debido a que lastimó sus heridas. Primero con cuidado, y luego un poco mas violento, el platinado invadía el estrecho cuerpo de Kai del cual pronto, comenzó a brotar sangre de su entrada de nuevo.

Esto, en vez de preocupar a los 3 chicos, los excitó mas haciendo que cada uno hiciera mas fuerte su labor. Ese delgado hilillo de sangre pronto comenzó a acariciar los hermosos muslos de Kai. Garland, al percatarse de esto, con su dedo índice limpió la trémula gota y la dirigió a su boca. Hasta la sangre de ese chico sabía deliciosa.

La excitación de los 3 los estaba llevando al cielo y estaban a punto de tocarlo, entonces a Kai se le vino a la mente las palabras del Dr. Hayes, esto le enfureció y succionó con mas fuerza causándole extremo dolor a Brooklin, al mismo tiempo que placer.

Los 3 potentes miembros estaban a punto de dar lo mejor de si. Sus corazones latían rápidamente, sus pieles estaban brillosas por el sudor, en especial la de Kai. Hasta un bello arbol que se asomaba por la habitación se sonrojó al momento en el que la inocente sábana que cubría la cama del hospital, fue manchada por el semen de esos atractivos hombres, y se mezclaba armoniosamente con un par de gotitas de sangre que surgían se la entrada de uno de ellos.

Esa había sido una sesión deliciosa para el par de galenos, habían disfrutado como nunca con aquel cuerpo escultural; para Kai, fue solo un desfogue mas, pero si un buen desfogue.

Los 3 chicos se recostaron en la cama para recuperar el aliento, ninguno de ellos mencionaba una sola palabra, simplemente se quedaron mirando al infinito con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Luego de un rato, Kai se levantó, siendo seguido por los 2 jóvenes con dirección al baño para darse una ducha. Calmadamente, tanto Brooklin como Garland liberaron sus cuerpos de la estorbosa ropa para meterse a la ducha con su hermoso juguete.

Dentro del agua, jugaron un poco con sus pieles, prestándole especial atención a la del ruso. Con cautela lavaron la profundas heridas que estaban frágilmente sanadas entrometiendo cada vez que les era posible, su miembro dentro de la agotada, pero perturbante entrada de Hiwatari.

Más tarde, salieron del agua, se vistieron, Kai regresó a su tálamo después de cubrirlo con ropa limpia y se cubrió infantilmente con la sábana pues sabía que en poco tiempo llegaría Boris.

-Por lo visto estas muy sano Kai- dijo Broo- mañana te daremos de alta para que regreses a tu casa. Ojalá regreses pronto- puntualizó abriendo la puerta y saliendo tras él el peliplateado, no sin antes lanzarle un beso al aire

-"ja, ni uno se me va"- pensó Kai

como a la hora y media llegó Boris, le preguntó a Kai por su estado de salud, se quedó un rato a platicar con el de cosas sin importancia y después se marchó son imaginar siquiera las travesuras que su pequeño niño hizo durante el día.

A la mañana siguiente, Boris llegó puntualísimo a recoger a Kai al hospital, lo acompañaron hasta el auto Brooklin y Garland (¡qué casualidad!) para después quedarse a descansar el resto del día en su apacible mansión. Bueno, descansar entre comillas por que no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a Rei.

0000>>>>

una semana mas pasó sin novedades, durante ese tiempo, Kai se convirtió en un amante mas salvaje en la cama, sorprendiendo cada noche a Boris con una nueva, pero atrevida posición sexual que el mismo inventaba.

Pero ese hermoso gatito de estrecha cintura le estaba robando el sueño, no importaba lo que él hiciera, el neko no reaccionaba a sus descaradas insinuaciones y esto lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

¿cómo era posible que un sencillo pueblerino pudiera resistirse a un hombre con los atributos de Kai? Este problema le estaba lastimando su orgullo, y eso no lo permitiría, tomaría medidas drásticas.

Y pareciera que Kai tenía pacto con el demonio por que el domingo por la noche Boris le avisó que al día siguiente saldría de viaje a México (¿por qué todas las historias se tiene que desarrollar solo entre Rusia y Japón?) y tardaría 4 o 5 días por allá, él le avisaría el día de su regreso. Esta oportunidad no iba a ser desaprovechada por el peliazulado. Así que la mañana del lunes, después de despedir a su amorcito, corrió a la abadía para verse con su bello pelirrojo.

LUNES

EN LA ABADÍA

-Yuriy, te tengo una excelente noticia

-¿cuál Kai?

-Ya es hora

-¿la hora?- pensó un par de segundos para entender el mensaje- ¿estás seguro Kai?

-Si, completamente

-¿cuándo?

-En 4 días

-¿tan pronto?

-Si, ya los negocios están muy estables, y podemos terminar. ¿ya tienes listo "eso"?

-Si si, ya lo tengo, no te preocupes Kai

-¿y, estás seguro que sirve?

-Completamente

-Bueno, solo nos queda esperar para hacer todo como hemos planeado

-Oh Kai- le besa con pasión- no puedo creer que por fin podremos estar juntos...para siempre

-Ya verás todo lo que haremos juntos Yu, ya lo verás

0000>>>>

MARTES

MANSIÓN Hiwatari 9:30 AM

Kai da vueltas en su colchón, se siente extasiado de pensar en que pronto vivirá con el amor de su vida, pero una vez que Yuriy viva con el, intentará serle lo mas fiel posible (si, como no) así que tendría que adelantar sus planes con Rei. Manda a pedir su desayuno y en poco tiempo escucha que llaman a su puerta.

-Pasa Rei y cierra la puerta

El inocente Rei se acerca con su charola y la coloca en el buró, cuando siente un fortísimo tirón de su brazo que lo envió directo al colchón , sobre el cuerpo de Kai

¡Señor Hiwatari!

Sshh, sh calla gatito- se gira para quedar acostado sobre Rei- ahora si vas a saber lo que es tener sexo de verdad- comienza a asaltar con sus labios el cuello del chino mientras que sus manos recorren lascivamente el esbelto cuerpo desarreglando de inmediato sus ropas. El pobre chino se siente desesperado, por mas esfuerzos que hace por safarse de Kai es inútil, es el mucho más fuerte que el y lo tiene completamente dominado

-No Señor Hiwatari- sus lágrimas brotan a mares.- suélteme, por favor, déjeme ir

-Te dejaré ir hasta que seas mío

Con suna violencia le tomó las 2 manos y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, esto le daba mas espacio para hurgar entre las ropas del azabache. Rei sentía un temor desmedido, nunca creyó que l fuera a vivir algo como eso, se sentía tan humillado y en vista de que sus fuerzas eran insuficientes para deshacerse de Kai, aspiró muy profundo, juntó gran cantidad de saliva en su boca para después, escupirle en la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía

Esto paralizó a Kai¿cómo ese maldito cocinero se había atrevido a escupirle a el, Kai Hiwatari, en la cara?

**PPBKAI CONTINUARÁ...**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿cómo reaccionará Kai después de esto?

¿Yuriy y Kai lograrán llevar a con sus planes?

¿qué tan degenerativa es la enfermedad de este tentador ruso?

¿se la estará pasando bien Boris en México? (esa pregunta ni al caso)

¿qué les pareció este capi? La verdad, si yo fuera el neko, hubiera sido YO la que tomara a Kai por la fuerza y sin escapatoria, pero bueno, ya veremos la próxima si es que Kai si se saldrá con la suya o si ese gatito sale escurridizo como todos ellos y se le va vivito y coleando.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS por favor. Y hablando de reviews, quiero hacer los agradecimientos especiales a:

**DANI HIWATRI**

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**

**AIKA MIZAKI (**TODAVIA ESPERO MI DIBUJO)

**O RHIN SAN**

**HIO IVANOV**

**NEKOT**

Nos vemos la próxima vez (espero), cuídense, portense mal, coman sus verduras...BYE


	12. EL TESORO

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA **

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

**REVIEW **

Kai da vueltas en su colchón, se siente extasiado de pensar en que pronto vivirá con el amor de su vida, pero una vez que Yuriy viva con el, intentará serle lo mas fiel posible (si, como no) así que tendría que adelantar sus planes con Rei. Manda a pedir su desayuno y en poco tiempo escucha que llaman a su puerta.

-Pasa Rei y cierra la puerta

El inocente Rei se acerca con su charola y la coloca en el buró, cuando siente un fortísimo tirón de su brazo que lo envió directo al colchón , sobre el cuerpo de Kai

-¡Señor Hiwatari!

-Sshh, sh calla gatito- se gira para quedar acostado sobre Rei- ahora si vas a saber lo que es tener sexo de verdad- comienza a asaltar con sus labios el cuello del chino mientras que sus manos recorren lascivamente el esbelto cuerpo desarreglando de inmediato sus ropas. El pobre chino se siente desesperado, por mas esfuerzos que hace por safarse de Kai es inútil, es el mucho más fuerte que el y lo tiene completamente dominado

-No Señor Hiwatari- sus lágrimas brotan a mares.- suélteme, por favor, déjeme ir

-No te dejaré ir hasta que seas mío

Con suma violencia le tomó las 2 manos y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, esto le daba mas espacio para hurgar entre las ropas del azabache. Rei sentía un temor desmedido, nunca creyó que l fuera a vivir algo como eso, se sentía tan humillado y en vista de que sus fuerzas eran insuficientes para deshacerse de Kai, aspiró muy profundo, juntó gran cantidad de saliva en su boca para después, escupirle en la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía

-Esto paralizó a Kai¿cómo ese maldito cocinero se había atrevido a escupirle a el, Kai Hiwatari, en la cara?

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

esto había hecho enfurecer a Kai como nunca, pero ese instante de descuido lo aprovechó Rei para safarse del agarre. De un ágil salto salió del colchón acercándole a su libertad, pero justo estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando Kai lo alcanzó y le tiró al piso

-¿con que esas tenemos? Por esa acción no tendré consideraciones contigo..

de nuevo Rei se sintió preso en los instintos de Kai. Hacía todo lo posible por safarse: le arañaba, mordía, trataba de patear pero todo era inútil, el ruso lo tenía totalmente dominado.

Kai se sentía ofendido, así que sin consentimiento alguno, giró al neko par que quedara boca abajo en el piso, con una mano le bajó los pantalones, con sus propias rodillas separó los muslos y sin remordimiento alguno clavó su enorme miembro en la pequeñísima entrada de Rei. El pobre chino solo gritaba y lloraba del inmenso dolor que sentía con cada una de las brutales embestidas de Kai.

La frágil entrada esta ensangrentada y lastimada haciendo que Kai se excitara mas y arremetiera con mayor fuerza

-AAAH AAAH AAAH si, SI, si, eres delicioso Kon, AAAH eres tan estrecho, si, si

Nunca notó cuando Rei dejó de gritar, tan solo se había quedado recostado, llorando amargamente cara arremetida. Sus hermosos ojos ambarinos estaban vidriosos y rojos, sus mejillas empapadas por los ríos de lágrimas que bajaban por ellas hasta que sintió como un líquido caliente le invadía sus entrañas y Kai gemía con mas fuerza en su oído. Después de eso, sintió dolorosamente la salida de ese enorme intruso de su ser para después ser girado de los hombros para encarar a l ruso y sentir un fortísimo puñetazo impactarse en su cara

-Para que aprendas que a un Hiwatari no e le rechaza- Kai se puso de pie para finalmente darle una patada a Rei en el estómago- y esto es por escupirme en la cara

Con gran dificultad, Rei se fue incorporando de la brutal patada que le dio Kai, subió su ropa y salió de la habitación agarrándose el estómago. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y bajar cada escalón era una inmensa tortura, sentía como de su entrada escurría sangre y semen que llegaba hasta los muslos. Ningún sirviente le veía, la casa es demasiado grande y todos están ocupados en sus deberes. No podía quejarse en primera por que no tenía aire para gritar y en segunda, por que nadie se atrevería a desafiar al indomable Kai Hiwatari.

Con dificultad llegó hasta abajo, no sabía para donde ir, tenía su mente revuelta y su lágrimas le impedían ver donde pisaba. Pudo ver la escondida puertita que conducía al sótano, sentía que si descansaba un momento a solas en un lugar oscuro y apartado como ese, se recuperaría para poder tomar sus cosas e irse, a quién sabe donde, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí

HABITACIÓN DE KAI

KAI'S POV

Aaah estuvo delicioso- se recuesta en su enorme cama con las manos tras su nuca- e gustó su resistencia, eso lo hacía ponerse mas tenso...y mas apretadito- sonríe- y sus lágrimas, su mirada suplicante y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas ruborizadas. Me pregunto ¿el también se habrá excitado? Yo creo que si.

¿qué ser sobre la tierra podría no excitarse teniéndome a MI en su interior? Si solo por que no se puede, pero me encantaría penetrarme a mi mismo jajaja.

¿y dónde se habrá metido ese gato? Bah qué mas da- cierra un segundo los ojos para volver a abrirlos de golpe- no, mejor voy a ver qué esta haciendo, antes de que haga una tontería por que con eso que es tan chillón...ah pero tu tesoro Rei, ya fue mÍo

SOTANO, REI LLEANDO CON DIFICULTAD

Rei iba gateando en el piso, ya no soportaba el dolor y la humillación. La rabia y la impotencia le carcomían las entrañas y con ira buscaba en aquel sótano algo que le sirviera como arma para matar a ese Hiwatari.

Así gateando llegó hasta un anaquel, pero sus piernas ya no le respondieron y cayó pecho tierra. Se sentía reconfortante el frío piso refrescando su medio endurecido miembro que había sido tan brutalmente jaloneado momentos antes.

Por su mente pasaban una y otra vez imágenes de lo que el bastárdo le había hecho, y con cada imagen que recordaba, sus ojos se volvían a inundar de lágrimas para de nuevo, darle paso a la rabia.

En eso estaba cuando de accidente levantó su vista, y ahí ante sus propios ojos se encontró con una misteriosa puertita, que por lo viso, se encontraba en constante uso.

Con curiosidad (al fin gato), hizo un esfuerzo para acercarse a la perilla y con nervios la giró

KAI'S POV

¿dónde se habrá metido ese animalejo? Ya lo busqué en la cocina, en su habitación, en mi despacho...incluso en el cuarto de armas de Boris, me daba miedo que estuviera ahí, pero no y tampoco falta ningún arma.

Estoy parado en medio de la casa y no se a dónde mas ir, a la calle no salió por que no se podía mover, de eso me encargué yo jajaja pero y si... no no no, no creo que esté ahí. Pero ¿y si si? Mejor me cercioro

REI, EN EL SOTANO

sus ojos se abrían enormemente ante su descubrimiento, no podía creer lo que miraba, aquel cuarto estaba repleto de objetos y fotos de un atractivo chico pelirrojo que el jamás había visto. No, un momento, si lo había visto n TV una vez que estaban hablando acerca de los grandes avances que había tenido BioVolt en la rama del beyblade y ese chico hacía las demostraciones de los artefactos.

Un remolino de respuestas se le vino a la cabeza, era obvio, ese chico era de BioVolt, BioVolt era de Kai y Boris, Kai, por lo que había escuchado en pláticas, había crecido en la abadía de las instalaciones de BioVolt y por consiguiente había conocido a ese pelirrojo. Si el bicolor tenía todos esos objetos de aquel chico, seguramente era un tal Yuriy que fue un nombre que escuchó pronunciar a Kai un día que le llevó el desayuno a la cama y este, seguramente se estaba masturbando en el baño y pronunció ese nombre.

Su mente le estaba bombardeando demasiada información cuando sintió un incontrolable dolor en la cabeza que lo derribó y le hizo dar un grito de dolor que haría que a cualquiera de le erizara la piel. Con sus manos sosteniéndole la cabeza, se giró a ver que fue lo que le pasó y fue cuando su miedo llegó al límite:

Se topó de frente con la cara de Kai que tenía la mirada perdida, las pupilas dilatadas y en una mano sostenía un ensangrentado martillo que de nuevo impactó en su cabeza dejándolo casi inconsciente , pero aún sentía ese dolor inhumando acompañado del estridente crujir de su cráneo al romperse en pedazos, fue ahí cuando perdió la vista, la memoria, todo fue negro cuando escuchó ( el último sentido que le quedaba) un tercer martillazo en su cabeza que fue lo que acabó con su existencia.

Mientras que de pie se encontraba un Kai Hiwatari con la cara, ropa y brazos salpicados en sangre, viendo con cierta felicidad el cerebro del chico saliendo por un costado, al igual que un montón de sangre. Ese cráneo aplastado y deforme embarrado en el piso le hizo reír, reír incontroladamente, nunca imaginó sentirse feliz al matar en forma brutal a una persona, alzó la vista y observó que gran parte de su valiosa colección estaba salpicada de sangre y cerebro, esto le enfureció así que dio un último martillazo para terminar de batir eso que hasta esa mañana fue un bello rostro de un joven lleno de vida.

En ese momento Kai reaccionó y soltó el martillo, no sabía ahora que haría con el cadáver, pero recuerden que el pánico nunca se apodera de Hiwatari así que rápidamente encontró una solución tan perfecta que le hizo carcajearse como nunca en su vida.

Se quitó su ropa y con la manchada se limpió su cara y brazos, tomó ropa de la que no se manchó de Yuriy y se la puso, salió del sótano y a gritos llamó a todos los sirvientes que de inmediato acudieron. Diciéndoles que tenía un inmenso problema se encontraba de mal humor (esto hizo temblar a todos por que ya lo conocían) así que les pedía que se marcharan, tenían 4 días libres, que se fueran a ver a sus familias o a ver que, que no los quería ver en la casa y al que se tardara en salir lo correría.

Antes de que terminara la frase, todos los sirvientes corrieron por sus cosas y salieron del lugar, nadie notó la ausencia de Rei, lo que ellos querían era salvar su trabajo.

En menos de 15 minutos ya estaban todos con maletas parados en la puerta y Kai les dio dinero (bastante) para que no tuvieran pretexto de regresar.

Cuando por fin se liberó de la gente, regresó al sótano, sacó el cadáver de Rei del pequeño cuarto, pero no del sótano, tomó una cierra eléctrica y lo comenzó a destazar con todo y ropa. Aquello parecía una carnicería con un penetrante olor a sangre. Cuando terminó de cortar el frágil cuerpo, así en trozos se lo llevó a la cocina, y encendió el horno de la estufa.

Mientras este se calentaba, limpiaba los pedazos de carne de la tela de la ropa y los envolvía en pedazos de papel aluminio, les echó agua, sal, unas hierbas de olor que encontró y las metió a hornear.

Pasaron 45 minutos a una altísima temperatura cuando empezó a oler a cocido, apagó el horno y esperó un rato mas.

Cuando le calculó, abrió la puerta del horno y con un tenedor revisó que la carne estaba blanda y cocida.

Tomó 6 de los pedazos mas chicos y con ellos fue al patio trasero donde tenían guardados a 6 bellos dovermans que cuidaban la mansión que al oler la carne cocida que llevaba Kai en la manos los hacía brincar como locos en su jaula..

Kai por su parte, aun con una mirada esquizofrénica, les aventó los trozos de carne a los animales y carcajeaba al ver como los devoraban como bestias que eran.

-¿les gustó? Ya sabía que la iban a disfrutar, a los perros les gusta comer gato jajaja, jajaja

en unos segundos ya habían terminado su carne y se encontraban echados en los rincones saboreando su hueso que les tocó y mirando a Kai con cara de "queremos mas"

-no habrá mas hasta la noche, comerán gato hasta que se termine

regresó al sótano para ver como limpiaría su desorden. El resto del día lo pasó limpiando el piso con cloro, pino, creolina, detergente para trastes y productos para limpiar el baño que deodorizaran el lugar del fuerte olor a muerte que ahí había.

Muchas horas pasaron cuando su mente fue despertada por el sonido del teléfono, miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las 9 de la noche. Subió a la casa y contestó sabiendo de antemano que era Boris.

Conversó un rato con el, le confirmó que su llegada sería el jueves en la noche y al colgar , sintió su estómago crujir de hambre (si, crujir de hambre después de haber destazado a una persona y estar limpiando los desechos del piso), fue a la cocina y encendió un rato el horno para recalentar las piezas que comerían sus adorados animales y el.

Cuando estuvieron listas, regresó al patio trasero a darle su cena a sus fieles guardianes y él regresó al comedor para disfrutar su manjar.

Primero se su inmensa cava estaba indeciso que vino escogería

-la carne de gato irá mejor con tinto o rosado...tinto, tiene un sabor mas fuerte

después preparó su mesa con un fino mantel, sacó la mejor vajilla, los mejores cubiertos y una hermosísima copa de cristal cortado para su vino. Del horno (para que no se le enfriara) tomó una de las bolitas de papel aluminio, regresó al comedor, puso un poco de música de piano y tomó asiento.

Descorchó la botella, sirvió su copa y le dio un sorbo que después jugó en su boca para activar sus glándulas gustativas. Ahora dirigía toda su atención a destapar con cuidado lo que sería su cena; el papel estaba muy caliente, así que con cuidado lo abrió para que el vapor no le quemara los dedos. Cuando destapó completamente el guiso, no pudo evitar sonreir: sobre su plato se encontraba servido, horneado y en su punto, el miembro y los pezones de Rei, que después de se expuestos al calor se habían reducido considerablemente.

Kai relamió sus labios y tomó su tenedor y cuchillo para enterrarlos en la carne, pero recordó que estaba solo, nadie lo veía y prefirió olvidar sus modales y tomar el trozo de carne de mayor tamaño con sus manos y conducirlo a sus dientes. Le dio una fuerte mordida sintiendo como desgarraba aquel esponjoso tejido de extraño sabor.

-Mmm, le falta sal

Tomó el salero, agregó un poco de sal y de nuevo saboreó su exótico platillo

-Ahora si sabes bien Rei, quién iba a decir: tu dedicándote a la cocina...y terminaste en mi plato ja ja ¿ya ves? Si no te hubieras estado haciendo el interesante, la hubiéramos pasado muy bien¿te imaginas que diario pudimos tener sexo en la mañana?. Vaya que eres un tonto, preferiste terminar muerto que en mi cama, esto es para que veas que nadie se burla de mi.

Un rato mas estuvo saboreando muy calmadamente su pene de Rei acompañado con su vino tinto de robusto sabor. Cuando terminó su trozo grande, prosiguió a degustar de los pequeños pezones como si se tratasen de 2 cerezas que primero chupeteó, para después con pequeñas mordidas empezar a masticar antes de tragarlas.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa Rei, gracias- dijo Kai antes de retirarse a dormir plácidamente recordando que al siguiente día en la noche, Boris regresaría a su lado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

**PPBKAI continuará...**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

mmmm yomi, yomi, esa cena si que fue todo un deleite (a mi punto de vista) pero me quede con una duditas:

¿hasta dónde enloqueció Kai?

¿cómo puede irse a dormir tan tranquilo después de la atrocidad que hizo?

¿Kai habrá cometido el 1ª crimen perfecto en la historia de la humanidad y no será descubierto?

Bueno, ya se iran aclarando todas estas dudas mas adelantito, pero ahora a la parte mas importante: agradecimientos a los siempre estimulantes (en el buen sentido) reviews que me hicieron favor de dejar:

**DANI HIWATARI**: como siempre la primerita en dejarme un review. ¿recuerdas que hace mucho (mucho tiempo) en el msn me dijiste que querias un fic en la piscina? pues ya estoy trabajando en eso, me tardare tantito, pero no creas que se me ha olvidado ¿me podrias dar sugerencias de que te agradaria mas? cuidate preciosa

**MAX**: que si me tarde? si fue una eternidad, por lo general alcualizo cada 2 semanas, los jueves, y esa vez fue como un mes. es que mi pc esta toda loka y la tuve que matar. tratare de no volverme a tardar tanto ¿vale? nos vemos luego, besos

**HIO IVANOV**: muñeca, preciosa, adorada mia. me da mucho gusto que siempre te ocupas de dejarme un rev en cada fic, espero que te siga gustando mi trabajo. bye

**NADRYL**: gracias por haberme dejado un rev, me intriga un poco saber tus razones por las cuales decidiste esperar para dejarlo, pero me alegra mucho que por fin te hayas decidido a hacerlo, para mi es muuuy importante la opinion que tengas sobre mi trabajo, por que uno cree "estoy perfecta en lo que estoy haciendo" peo se necesita de la opinion de los demas para corregirse e ir creciendo. ojala que sigas dejandome mensajes y nos vemos luego. besos y abrazos

**NEKOT**: mi bella itoko ¿que te parecio lo que ahora le hice al neko? creo que me vi un poco cruel, pero eso me gusta. gracia spor tus coninuos reviews, nos vemos muñequita. mua

**SHINGRYU**: oh oh oh (ppb de rodillas) ¿quieres imprimir mis fics! oo mi estar encantada con tal honor. gracias preciosa por considerar que mis trabajos son buenos. preo recuerda, si algo no te gusta, hazmelo saber de inmediato para corregirlo. gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios. sayonara

**AIKA MIZAKI**: como tas? espero que muuuy bien, espero que te haya gustado este capi. y respecto al dibujo (que ya no duermo de la curiosidad) mandamelo a mi correo: no es por presionar, pero YA LO QUIERO VEEER. nos escribimos muac

Gracias por su invaluable cooperación en esta historia. Los dejo por que ya me dio hambre y voy a buscar que comer en mi refrigerador, no creo que haya carne de gato, pero aunque sea de vaca o de pollo o ya de perdida una lata de atún. Nos vemos, cuídense y DEJEN REVIEW!


	13. UN CAFE POR LA MAÑANA

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

REVIEW 

Kai relamió sus labios y tomó su tenedor y cuchillo para enterrarlos en la carne, pero recordó que estaba solo, nadie lo veía y prefirió olvidar sus modales y tomar el trozo de carne de mayor tamaño con sus manos y conducirlo a sus dientes. Le dio una fuerte mordida sintiendo como desgarraba aquel esponjoso tejido de extraño sabor.

Mmm, le falta sal

Tomó el salero, agregó un poco de sal y de nuevo saboreó su exótico platillo

Ahora si sabes bien Rei, quién iba a decir: tu dedicándote a la cocina...y terminaste en mi plato ja ja ¿ya ves? Si no te hubieras estado haciendo el interesante, la hubiéramos pasado muy bien¿te imaginas que diario pudimos tener sexo en la mañana?. Vaya que eres un tonto, preferiste terminar muerto que en mi cama, esto es para que veas que nadie se burla de mi.

Un rato mas estuvo saboreando muy calmadamente su pene de Rei acompañado con su vino tinto de robusto sabor. Cuando terminó su trozo grande, prosiguió a degustar de los pequeños pezones como si se tratasen de 2 cerezas que primero chupeteó, para después con pequeñas mordidas empezar a masticar antes de tragarlas.

La cena estuvo deliciosa Rei, gracias- dijo Kai antes de retirarse a dormir plácidamente recordando que al siguiente día en la noche, Boris regresaría a su lado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 13: UN CAFÉ POR LA MAÑANA **

**MIÉRCOLES EN LA MAÑANA**

Kai se levanta muy temprano de excelente humor, la cena de anoche le había dejado un buen sabor de boca. Bajó y recordó que no había nadie que le diera de desayunar, así que decidió ir a un lindo restaurante cercano que acababan de inaugurar. Desde una calle antes, pudo aspirar el aroma a fuerte café que le abrió mas el apetito.

En cuanto llegó fue atendido y conducido a una mesa cuando escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas

-Kai

-Oliver, buenos días. No sabía que el lugar era tuyo

-Pues ahora ya sabes, cuando quieras venir a visitarnos, aquí estaremos- caminaron juntos hasta la mesa asignada, no sin antes el francesito ordenara que se llevara no mejor a su invitado

-¡estaremos?- preguntó Kai remembrando la afirmación del pequeño

-si, el restaurante es tanto de Enrique como mío. Y hablando de comida ¿el chico que te envié si te da buen servicio?

-Claro- contestó Kai relamiéndose los labios recordando el día anterior- excelente servicio, prepara una carne al horno exquísita

-Que bueno, por que si no te puedo enviar a otro muchacho- con su vista busca a su objetivo- mira, el chico de allá es Daichí, tiene mucha energía y es muy eficiente

-Eemh no, gracias. Rei es muy eficiente también- piensa: "seré un adicto sexual, pero no caigo tan bajo"

-Ah y por cierto no te he felicitado

-¿a mi?

-Si, me enteré que ahora eres el segundo hombre mas rico del mundo

-Pues qué te parece, ahora que...

Las palabras de Kai fueron interrumpidas por un hombre muy grande, encapuchado, parado en la entrada con una metralleta en la mano, acompañado de otros 8 invitados

-COOPEREN Y NADIE LOS MATARA. DENOS TODO LO QUE TRAIGAN- y lanzó un par de tiros al aire

Toda la gente se aterró. Algunos comenzaron a llorar. 3 de los secuaces se fueron a abrir la caja fuerte, los otros 5 se esparcieron por el lugar para recoger las pertenencias de los comensales.

-Estúpidos- le susurró Kai por lo bajo a Oli- ¿a quién se le ocurre asaltar un lugar en la mañana cuando todavía no tienen dinero?

-A unos muy inteligentes. Por seguridad, se recoge el dinero del día anterior en la mañana por que la mayoría de los negocios lo hacen en la noche. Estos tipos seguro nos han espiado por lo menos 3 semanas y saben que justo ahora es cuando hay mas dinero

-USTEDES 2 CALLENSE! A ver tu, afeminado- refiriéndose a Oliver- ve con los otros para que abras la caja de seguridad. Y tu – hablándole a Kai- dame todo lo que traigas- le apunta directo a la cabeza.

Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo lo mas que puede se quita su reloj, algunas cadenas y su cartera

-¿esto es todo lo que traes?

-Si, es todo- manteniendo su temple habitual

-No te creo- lo jala de la ropa y lo tira boca abajo al piso y comienza a revisarlo. Pero mas bien mete sus enormes manos bajo la ropa del ruso.

Cualquiera en ese momento estaría asqueado, pero Kai estaba disfrutando la combinación de un enorme hombre masajeándolo junto con una pistola apuntándole en la cabeza.

Pronto la mano del hombre le apretaba con brutalidad su miembro que inmediatamente despertó. El ratero, al sentir este respuesta, metió su mano en la ropa de Kai y comenzó a masturbarlo brutalmente y le decía obscenidad y media al oido. Kai sentía el sexo del otro hombre chocando son sus glúteos ya endurecido por la excitación, mientras que el ya se estaba derramando en la enorme mano para placer infinito del otro.

-Con que estas muy calientito ¿no, ahora vas a ver cómo te hago gemir niño bonito- ya estaba desabrochando el pantalón de Kai cuando otra voz le habló

-NO SEAS ESTUPIDO CRUSHER, DEJA AL MUCHACHO, NOSOTROS VINIMOS POR DINERO!

-Solo déjame echarme un rapidín con este pollito y nos vamos

-NO, DEJALO!- tira de la ropa del otro y logra levantarlo.

Este, al sentirse agredido, forcejea con el ante la atónita mirada de los comensales que veían en Kai la más frágil de las víctimas. En vista de que el tipo no le obedecía, le dio un puñetazo increíble en el rostro que lo desequilibró. Crusher por instinto natural, cerró su mano jalando por accidente el gatillo de la pistola que apuntaba a Kai que continuaba en el piso.

El seco y estridente sonido del arma calló a todos los ahí presentes que como en cámara lenta, siguieron la trayectoria de la bala viendo con horror como se dirigía al cráneo del joven bicolor.

Kai solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y a esperar lo peor, pero cual fue sus sorpresa al sentir que solo una ráfaga de calor había pasado a cuando mucho 3 centímetros de su rostro y no le había hecho daño alguno. La bala se impactó en el piso exactamente a la altura del ojo de Kai siendo esto un respiro de tranquilidad para todos.

-CASI LO MATAS ANIMAL!- le da un nuevo puñetazo- VAMONOS, TU Y YO TENEMOS UNA CUENTA QUE ARREGLAR- le anunció con una mirada asesina que hace temblar al otro.

En un par se segundos, los 8 tipos de van del lugar dejando en desorden total. Todos estaban temblando, las mujeres lloraban y trataban de consolar al chico bicolor que continuaba en el piso.

Todos creían que estaba destrozado por la casi violación que había sufrido, lo que ellos no sabían es que por ese lado Kai se encontraba genial, le había ayudado a liberar su tensión mañanera. Lo que lo tenía casi en shock era el ver la bala aún humeante en el piso.

-"si se hubiera desviado 3 cms ahora estaría muerto, Boris se hubiera quedado con todo y ... MI YURIY ¿qué sería de el si yo me muero? El malnacido de Boris lo seguiría maltratando y el no tendría una escapatoria. Ahora comprendo lo que ese maldito me dijo hace un tiempo: no tenemos la vida comprada. En este momento voy a ir a asegurar a mi pequeño. Las segundas oportunidades nunca se repiten"

-Kai- Oliver sacó de sus pensamientos al ruso- ¿estás bien?- le preguntaba mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse

-Si, estoy bien gracias

-Estas temblando

-¿tu estas bien?

-Si Kai, solo querían el dinero, todos estamos bien

El francés ordenó a sus camareros que prepararan café para calmar a los clientes y en unos minutos, una humeante taza ya se encontraba en las manos del ojicarmín.

El café le ayudó mucho a relajarse y en cuanto terminó regresó a su casa, tomó unos papeles, escogió su deportivo plateado y se dirigió al notario para hacer un fideicomiso.

Todo lo dejó a nombre de Yuriy Ivanov para sorpresa del notario ¿quién dejaría 18 mil millones de dólares a alguien que no es ni de su familia?

Ya mucho mas tranquilo, Kai se dirigió a la abadía para ver a su pelirrojo y contarle lo ocurrido (omitiendo "ciertos detalles", claro)

0000>>>>

EN LA ABADÍA

-Pero no te pasó nada a ti Kai?- preguntaba angustiado el pelirrojo sentado al borde de su cama

-No Yu, yo estoy bien, pero lo ocurrido me hizo reflexionar en varias cosas, así que ... ya hice un fideicomiso, y, te dejé a ti como mi beneficiario

-Pero Kai- se aferra al cuerpo de su amante- no pienses en esas estupideces , ya en unos días vamos a estar juntos, para siempre

-Dame un abrazo Yu

El pelirrojo se pone de pie para estar al parejo del bicolor y se le acerca, para sentirse rodeado por los poderosos brazos de Kai que con ternura lo atrae a su cuerpo.

Yuriy le rodea el cuello y hunde su rostro en la tersa bufanda aspirando el fresco perfume del tatuado. No se puede resistir y le besa sus graciosos triángulos, se recorre un poco mas a la comisura donde una cálida respiración le recibe. Los labios de ambos hormiguean puesto que desean acercase entre si.

Pronto, Yuriy besa con profundidad a Kai cerrando sus ojos azules por que no desea concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el beso de su adorado niño. Kai enloquece con las caricias de Yu, cuando este con el, olvida las ganas de tener sexo por que si. A una criatura como el no se le trata de esa forma, no es un juguete sexual, es un ser al que se le debe acariciar, besar, pero jamás tomar por la fuerza..

A la mente le viene el motivo de su visita, no desea romper el beso con su lobito, pero después tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo suyo ycon mucho cuidado se retira y mira ese par de mares en el que le gusta perderse.

-Yu, Boris me confirmó que regresa mañana en la noche, necesito que estés en la casa como a las 8:00

-¿mañana, no puede ser, mañana me va a ser imposible salir, Kinomiya va a hacernos una prueba, y ya sabes el como es de sádico con nosotros- se comienza a reir- con decirte que a veces es mas sádico que los entrenamientos de Boris

-¿el entrenador es el problema, no te preocupes, vas a ver que mañana les dará el día libre

-¿pero cómo vas a hacer eso? El es muy inflexible con sus decisiones

-si, pero yo soy el dueño del lugar y yo digo lo que se hace y lo que no- le acaricia sus cabellos rojos- me encargaré de mantenerlo ocupado todo el día. Tu quédate en la abadía para que noten tu presencia, y así en la noche, no se darán cuenta que no estas- se dan un beso fugaz- recuerda, en mi casa a las 8, me dijo que llegaría como a las 10, pero no quiero sorpresas.

-Y tus sirvientes?

-A esos les di unos días libres, así que no tendrás ningún problema, y ya tuenes listo la...

-Si, ya esta- le abraza su ancha espalda- Kai, estoy nervioso, no puedo creer que por fin haya llegado el día

-Al fin nos vamos a deshacer del ese asqueroso vejete...¿qué dices Yu- presionando los glúteos de Ivanov- un rapidín?

-¿y si nos ven?

-No habrá problema

-...bueno, pero rápido ¿eh?

0000>>>>

OFICINA DE BORIS EN LA ABADÍA

Toc toc toc

-adelante

-¿para qué me mandaste llamar?

-Mm, que directo Hito, toma asiento- sigue con la vista al entrenador que en vez de sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, lo rodea y se sienta sobre este quedando muy cerca de Kai

-¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Por que vengo a invitarte a mi casa mañana- pone su mano sobre el muslo del entrenador

-¿a tu casa¿y qué voy a hacer yo hay?

-Pues,- recorre un poco mas su caricia- Boris está de viaje y llegará mañana hasta la noche

-¿cómo a qué hora llega?- sintiéndose un poco nervioso por la cálida mano de Kai

-como a las 8, así que si estuviéramos juntos toda la tarde hasta las 6 o 7 sería ... perfecto. Digo, si es que no te interrumpo tus actividades de mañana- llegando casi a la ingle del nipón que ya está muy sonrojado

-no, no, para nada, no tengo nada importante que hacer mañana. Les daré el día libre a los muchachos y llegaré a tu casa temprano

-¿a las 11?

-¿desde las 11 hasta las 6!- Hito abre enormemente sus ojos- wow, nos vamos a divertir como no tienes idea

-no, TU no tienes idea. Ahora ya vete, tengo asuntos que arreglar

-¿qué, me vas a dejar no mas así?

-¿así como?

-Pues así- le señala con la vista su medio endurecido miembro

-¿y qué quieres que haga?

-Pues que lo termines, si no me va a estar doliendo todo el día

-Hay, a ver- con total frialdad, mete su mano en la bragueta del entrenador, le saca su miembro, y con la experiencia que ya tiene, le busca un punto bajo los testículos y presionando con firmeza le hace que se derrame en su mano

-¿ya, eso es todo?- dice sorprendido y con reproche

-ya te quité el dolor, mañana tendremos todo el día para disfrutar

-eso espero... nos vemos a las 11

-no faltes

0000>>>>

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE. MANSIÓN HIWATARI

Muy tempranito se levantó el dueño de la casa, ya no pudo seguir durmiendo mas tiempo, estaba muy emocionado por 2 cosas:

que dentro de una horas, llegaría Hitoshi y pasarían un buen rato juntos

a la noche, cuando el incauto de Boris llegara de su viaje, entre el y su amado pelirrojo lo enviarían a viajar, pero ahora a un lugar del que nunca volvería.

Tomó una ducha y bajó a buscar algo de desayunar, abrió el refrigerador buscando leche pero se topó con que todavía quedaban 2 pedazos de "carne de neko" y algunas trizas de la ropa de este. Palideció por un segundo¿Cómo es que se le había olvidado un detalle tan importante?

Tomó los 2 trozos de carne y los puso a calentar a fuego lento en un sartén, mientras que fue a un pequeño cuarto en el jardín donde guardaban mangueras, veneno para ratas y otras cosas, de ahí tomó un frasco de ácido muriático, regresó a su mansión, tomó la tela y subi´p al baño de alguno de los sirvientes, colocó la tela sobre la coladera de la regadera y ahí le echó el ácido.

En cuestión de segundos, todo de había desintegrado e ido por el caño, regresó corriendo a la cocina donde ya olía a quemada la carne, apagó la lumbre y le echó los restos a los perros pasando a dejar el ácido al lugar dónde lo tomó

-"listo"- pensó el ingenioso Kai

con una sonrisa en los labios se preparó un poco de cereal, no quería tener el estomago lleno para cuando llegara Hito-kun. Terminó de almorzar y cerró con lleve todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, no quería correr el riesgo de que Ivanov llegara antes d que Hito se fuera y los encontrara a ambos en una situación "comprometedora".

Como a los 15 minutos de que había cerrado la casa, escuchó la llegada de Hito, corrió a la puerta no sin antes echarse un ultimo vistazo en el gran espejo del salón y cuando abrió se quedó boquiabierto al ver que su invitado especial llevaba una camisa blanca sin abrochar de los primeros 2 botones, encima un chaleco de gamuza café que le daba un aspecto entre intelectual y bohemio haciéndolo lucir muy atractivo, y justo cuando iba a fijar su vista en los pantalones vio como detrás de el salieron 2 niños gritones y juguetones. Esto le robó todo lo erótico al momento y no pudiendo esconder su ira le pidió una explicación a Kinomiya.

-Esto se supone iba a ser solo para adultos ¿porqué no contratas a una niñera?

-Te los presento: el- señalando a uno de los 2 niños que ya se habían quedado quietos- es mi hermano Takao y el otro es su mejor amigo Max

-¿y qué se supone que haremos con ellos?- Kai estaba rojo del coraje

-no te preocupes Kai, ellos también viene a lo mismo

-¿QUEE?- o de verdad la información era demasiada, o no había entendido lo que Hitoshi le quiso decir- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que mi hermano y yo llevamos una relación "muy especial" y en ocasiones invitamos a Max a que se una a nosotros

-Hn, interesante

-Con malicia recorrió con la vista al par de pubertos, eran lindos, pero ¿estarían listos para complacer al insaciable Kai Hiwatari?

**POBKAI continuara...**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

JO JO JO gran sorpresa! Taka y Max de invitados ¿a que no se la esperaban verdad?

¿ahora si eliminaría Kai todas las evidencias del neko?

¿todo le saldrá como lo planea o Yu se encontrará con algo que no le guste?

¿la aerolínea de Boris será puntual y llegará a la hora que dijo?

Pues espero que este capi les haya gustado, la verdad es que he estado un tanto desconectada, pero prometo ya ponerme las pilas para darles una historia de la calidad que se merecen. ESTEN PENDIENTES, EL FINAL ESTA MUY CERCA!

Ahora los agradecimientos especiales para:

**DANI HIWATARI**: un kxh en una pisina...mmm suene muy bien, ya estoy trabajando en ello, sera un one shot 100 lemmon (como lo merece esta parejita). me da mucho gusto tener un review tuyo en cada capi . arigato

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**:ya se te esta quitando el duelo? yo se que la muerte del gatito fue un poquito sangrienta y dolorosa, pero a final de cuentas ya habia que matarlo, es raro que lo maten en los fics, asi que debo de contribuir a la causa.

**HIO IVANOV**: no le tengas miedo a Kai, no es tan malo como parece. el matar a una persona, descuartizarla y comertela no es para tanto ¿o si?. imagina que te topas con un descuartizador asi a media noche en un callejon oscuro? si no me inporta morirme...

**AIKA MIZAKI**: otra inocente victima del miedo a Kai pero que conste que el que tuvo toda la culpa fue Rei, para que se pone de virginal. yo en su lugar hubiera violado a mi patron!

**O-RHIN-SAN**:que bueno que te gusto este capi, gracias por tus comentarios. mi sentirme muy feliz de leerte mi preciosa hermanita, espero que este episodio tambien te haya gustado.

**NADRYL**: uuu que bueno que me comentaste tus razones, ya me estaba preocupando, ojala que siga teniendo mas noticias uyas por aqui. ¿mas sadismo? mmmm en general ese no es mi genero, pero tratare de hacer a kai un gran sádico para placer de muchas lectoras

**CLAUDEL K.** : oo imprimiste el fic? mi llorar, que dulce gesto de tu parte graicas y respectoa mas sangre, tratare de poner mas y espero que les guste, bueno, que en especial te guste a ti

**GADISSGRAYWORD**: gracias por tu mensaje, que bueno que estes siguiendo este fic hasta casi ya los ultimos capitulos, espero que te siga gustando la historia

**NEKOT**: espero que ya te hayas recuperado de la muerte del gatito, yo se que es dificil perder a un ser querido, pero a final de cuentas ¿quien no seria feliz muriendo a manos de hiwatari? estoy segura que el fue muuuy feliz (sobretodo cuando lo violo)

No olviden dejarme sus reviews y menos ahora que ya no falta casi nada para que este enrredijo termine

Cuídense!


	14. UNA MAÑANA FELIZ

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

BUENO, EN ESTE CAPI ME DIVETI MUCHO PONIENDO LEMMON HASTA EN DONDE NO, PERO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE UN ADICTO SEXUAL ASI QUE DE HECHO, HASTA ME QUEDE CORTA...

REVIEW 

-Esto se supone iba a ser solo para adultos ¿porqué no contratas a una niñera?

-Te los presento: el- señalando a uno de los 2 niños que ya se habían quedado quietos- es mi hermano Takao y el otro es su mejor amigo Max

-¿y qué se supone que haremos con ellos?- Kai estaba rojo del coraje

-no te preocupes Kai, ellos también viene a lo mismo

-¿QUEE?- o de verdad la información era demasiada, o no había entendido lo que Hitoshi le quiso decir- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que mi hermano y yo llevamos una relación "muy especial" y en ocasiones invitamos a Max a que se una a nosotros

-Hn, interesante

-Con malicia recorrió con la vista al par de pubertos, eran lindos, pero ¿estarían listos para complacer al insaciable Kai Hiwatari?

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 14: UNA MAÑANA FELIZ**

-Entonces qué dices Kai¿nos vas a dejar pasar?

-Hay Hito- abriendo paso a los invitados-donde esto no salga bien me las vas a pagar.

-Ya verás Kai, no te arrepentirás

Encabezando la comitiva se paró Kai el frente del grupo hechando demonios al aire de oir la sarta de estupideces que decían los 2 pequeños respecto a lo hermoso de la casa mientras caminaban a la recámara.

Cuando por fin llegaron todos a la habitación, Kai se paró en un rincón cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos

-¿y ahora qué¿ponemos los teletubies o Winnie Pooh?

-No Kai- dice Hito parándose frente a él tomándolo de los hombros- debemos enseñarles a los menores cómo lo hacemos los adultos.

Comenzó con un profundo beso en los labios del ruso que de inmediato fue correspondido. Se notaba que Hitoshi tenía planeado disfrutar largamente ese día, por que hacía cada movimiento con delicadeza absoluta prolongando sus caricias los mas que la piel de Kai le permitiera.

Suavemente condujo a Kai a recostarse en la cama donde colocó su brazo bajo la cabeza de este como si se tratara de una almohada quedando cara a cara con el chico que le había quitado el sueño desde yacía ya unos meses.

Kai ya se había Olvidado por completo de los 2 jovencitos invitados, se estaba concentrando solo en sentir los labios del entrenador y la mano de este que le recorría su costado derecho.

Esa mano comenzó a juguetear con los botones de la playera de Kai desabrochándolos lentamente como si se tratara de desvestir a un bebe. Kai hacía lo mismo con la camisa de Kinomiya enamorándose del estilizado cuello de este. Ese color canela le tentaba a probarlo así que con pequeñas lenguetadas hacía erizar su piel.

En poco tiempo la ropa resultó asfixiante y salió volando en todas direcciones. Las sábanas satinadas crujían con los movimientos arremolinados se los 2 chicos que chocaban sus palpitantes excitaciones.

Hitoshi giró boca abajo a Kai, con su lengua hurgaba humedeciendo por fin esa entrada que tantas veces había tocado, pero jamás había podido penetrar. En eso estaban ciando escucharon gemidos provenientes del sillón cercano, cuando voltearon a ver se toparon con que el hermano del entrenador estaba siendo fuertemente embestido por el pequeño rubio de cara angelical.

-Te dije que eran buenos- susurró Hito al oído del tatuado- así como lo vez con esa carita de no rompo un plato- señalando a Max- empuja tan fuerte que a veces lastima

-¿en serio¿y tu cómo sabes?- preguntó Kai

-a veces el me ha penetrado a mi. Todavía no lo tiene muy grande por que está chiquito, pero creeme que sabe usarlo

-eso lo tendré que comprobar yo

-después, ahorita quiero que seas solo mio. Al rato los invitaremos a participar.

-Ese rubiecito si que tenía potencia y le estaba arrancando tremendos gritos a Takao. Esto excitó en demasía a Kai

-ya entra Hito

-pero, no estas preparado

-QUE LO HAGAS CARAJO!

-Por eso me gustas, por dominante

Ya que el ruso le pedía, Hitoshi se acomodó para arremeter en contra de su uke, solo colocó la punta de su sexo en la entrada y se un solo golpe la había metido escuchando un ruido raro al abrir las entrañas de Kai se forma tan abrupta. El esperaba una queja de dolor , pero a cambio de esto Kai sonreía ampliamente y respingaba el trasero pidiéndole mas.

El bicolor si había sentido dolor por esa penetración, pero estaba acostumbrado a meterse cosas sin previo aviso a su ser. El se imaginó que por haberse ofrecido de forma tan descarada, el entrenador lo tomaría salvajemente, pero se sorprendió al ver la dedicación con la que el chico se inspiraba para complacerlo como nunca en su vida, además de que su miembro era brutalmente grande, incluso mas que el de aquellos atractivos doctores que lo atendieron "tan amablemente" durante su estancia en el hospital.

En unos momentos los jovencitos ya se derramaban en el sillón logrando que los 2 mayores se esforzaran mas para emparejarse con ellos. Todo ese lugar esa una locura que duró durante muchas horas mas en las cuales se vieron las formas de pareja mas extrañas que se puedan imaginar: Kai x Max, Hito x Taka, Max x Hito, Taka x Kai y todas viceversa, además de todos contra todos.

EXTERIOR DE LA MANSIÓN HIWATARI 7:30 PM

YURIY'S POV

¡demonios! Todas las puertas y ventanas están cerradas, y este baboso que no es ni para asomarse a ver si ya llegué. Todo lo que hago por el y así me paga: dejándome aquí parado espinándome con el rosal por que no puedo estar en un lugar mas cómodo por que alguien me puede ver.

Al fin oigo ruido, creo que ya viene bajando las escaleras pero no solo oigo su voz, si n también la del entrenador Kinomiya – apretó sus puños con fuerza- ¡esa no me la haces Kai!

END YURIY'S POV

Decidido a ver qué sucedía, caminó hasta la esquina de la casa donde podía observar perfectamente quien salía pero sin ser visto. Se quedó en cuclillas afilando su mirada a lo que vería. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría, pero sabía que no iba a ser muy agradable.

En un par de minutos escuchó que se abría la puerta de la mansión y de ella salían risas ¿de niños? Si, saliendo corriendo y jugando del lugar se encontraban 2 pubertos seguidos del entrenador Kinomiya y todos se despedían alegremente de Kai mientras que este solo hacía un sutil ademán con la cabeza.

Eso había dejado muy confundido a Yuriy que vio como Kai regresaba a la casa. De nuevo agachado, caminó hacia la ventana de la cocina y vio cómo Kai ingresaba a esta y sacaba comida del refrigerador, así que le tocó la ventana para que lo viera.

Tac, tac, tac- (pésima onomatopeya)

-Yu!- saca las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y le abre la puerta- ¿tiene mucho que llegaste?

-¡tengo como 15 minutos allá afuera y tu ni tus luces¿se puede saber qué hacía el entrenador Kinomiya aquí en tu casa?

-No te exaltes- le da un tierno beso en los labios- lo que pasa es que vino a recoger unos papeles que le encargó Boris y trajo a su hermano y a un amigo. ¿no gustas comer algo?

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que ese entrenador de quinta se te acerque

-Para mi no es de quinta- viendo divertido la cara de interrogación de Yuriy- pienso que es de primera- abraza al pelirrojo tomando con fuerza sus glúteos- mira que hacerte este cuerpo, no lo logra cualquiera

-No seas payaso Kai- trata de safarse del abrazo pero no puede- si me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira, y eso no me agrada

-No importa cómo me mire, yo solo tengo ojos para ti

Era obvio que Yu había notado algo del entrenador hacia Kai, pero no al revez y el bicolor no se iba a arriesgar a perder a su pelirrojo por una estupidez como esa así que estaba dispuesto a demostrarle su cariño y le pidió que hicieran el amor ahí mismo en la cocina pero que él lo tomara (como el ya estaba muy cansado de todo el día...)

Yuriy sabía que tenían poco tiempo antes de que llegara Boris así que a toda prisa subió a Kai a la mesa, le quitó los pantalones y comenzó un brutal sexo oral que hacía que Kai se aferrara a las orillas de la mesa.

Era cierto que la había pasado genial todo el día con el entrenador, Takao y Max, pero nada ni nadie se podía comparar con el placer que le causaba la simple cercanía de Yuriy y eso era por una simple razón: por que lo amaba.

El pelirrojo ya tenía completamente invadido el sexo de Kai con su boca, así que quiso introducir 2 dedos en la preciada entrada pero se quedó pasmado al ver que estaba completamente dilatada y floja.

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO KAI¿POR QUÉ ESTAS TAN DILATADO?- miraba a Kai con enojo y a la vez un asomo de dolor.

-Cálmate Yu- abre mas sus piernas- busca mejor y encontrarás algo

El taheño de nuevo introdujo 2 dedos hasta lo mas profundo que pudo y topó con algo duro, lo empezó a jalar hacia fuera para encontrarse con que era un inmenso juguete que Kai había colocado intencionalmente, ante su cara de sorpresa Kai terminó de aclarar

-Hace rato estuve masturbándome, pensando en ti, así que me puse esto y verdaderamente me estaba divirtiendo cuando sonó el timbre y al bajar a ver quien llamaba fue cuando me topé con Hitoshi y los 2 mocosos que habían venido a recoger papeles para Boris, pues ya no me quedó de otra mas que quedarme con el juguete adentro, ya luego se fueron y fue cuando llegaste tu ¿pues qué creíste?

-Lo que pasa es que...- Yuriy baja su mirada con cara avergonzada- al sentirte tan dilatado, pensé que, que, que te habían acostado con Hito

-Pero cómo puedes creer algo asó- se incorpora y abraza a su chico- ya te dije, yo te amo y con el único otro hombre con el que he estado es con Boris

-¿e Ian?

-Ian no cuenta, ese solo sirvió para hacer el trabajo sucio ¿crees que a mi no me dolió que lo hayas hecho con mi abuelo? Creo que ambos hemos tenido que hacer enormes sacrificios con tal de encontrar nuestra felicidad juntos. Pero hoy es el gran día ¿si trajiste...

-Si, no iba a olvidar algo tan importante

-Perfecto, solo hay que esperar a que llegue el anciano y caiga en la trampa. Pero, por favor Yu- se recuesta de nuevo en la mesa- termina con los que empezaste

Durante 15 minutos estuvieron amándose sin miramientos. Ciertamente el encuentro con hito y los pubertos fue satisfactorio, pero estar con Yuriy era otro nivel puesto que solo con el se entregaba en cuerpo y alma.

Después de ese tierno encuentro, se pusieron a acomodar todo para que Boris fuese aniquilado esa misma noche. Dejaron toda la casa a media luz, prepararon la recámara con todos los utensilios que se puedan necesitar para complacer a un exigente amante durante una noche completa.

A los 20 minutos que ya habían dejado todo listo escucharon la llegada de la "inocente" victima (bueno, lo dejamos en victima) y Yuriy con toda la calma del mundo se escondió en un rincón poco visible del enorme closet por si las cosas se ponían feas. Kai baja las escalera dando casi infantiles saltos para con los brazos abiertos recibir al cansado Boris.

-Al fin llegaste!

-¿por qué todo tan a oscuras¿dónde están los sirvientes?- preguntaba el recién llegado con una sonrisa en los labios

-les di un par de días libres, para que pudiéramos disfrutar los 2 solos. Vamos a la recámara ¿quieres?

Kai tomó de la mano a Boris y subieron a la habitación, pero cuando el bicolor comenzó a besar a Boris de forma desenfrenada, este lo detuvo.

-Espera Kai, me siento muy cansado y no quiero otra cosa que tomar un baño

El tatuado se puso un tanto serio, no por la objeción del mayor, si no por que todo lo habían planeado para hacerlo en la recámara. Cambiando a una expresión mucho mas dulce, se ofreció a preparar la tina con el agua lo mas caliente que se pudiera para causarle somnolencia a Boris.

Estaba probando el agua y maquinando como cambiar los planes de forma tan abrupta cuando con terror escuchó como el pelimorado abría el closet y lo esculcaba. Casi corriendo salió don baño con una linda sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y lo trató de distraer.

-¿qué haces?

Solo estoy guardando algunas cosas de mi viaje- Yuriy se trataba de tapar con un largo abrigo y esquivando la luz, sumiendo el estómago cada vez que Boris metía la mano para que no lo fuese a sentir.

-Deja eso- lo toma de las manos y con suavidad lo conduce al baño- ya otro día guardaremos esto, ahora debes descansar. Metete al agua, esta muy calientita, te va a caer muy bien- y con un movimiento disimulado, cerró la puerta del closet dejando una pequeña rendija para que Yuriy pudiera estar al tanto de lo que pasaba afuera.

Ya dentro del baño, Boris se sumergió en el agua dejándose caer pesadamente al fondo por el cansancio que traía, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Momentos mas tarde, Kai ingresó con solo una afelpada bata sobre si cuerpo. De forma sutil la dejó resbalar por su silueta para que cayera al suelo y se sumergió en el agua para hacerle compañía al pelimorado.

Tomó una esponja y con jabón empezó a frotar el cuerpo de Boris repasando cada parte para dar un masaje relajante. Kai no estaba seguro de que ahora que había habido un gran cambio en los planes todo funcionaría bien, pero había que intentarlo

**PPBKAI continuara...**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

¿lograrán su objetivo?

¿Boris descubrirá a Yuriy en el armario?

¿cuál será la forma de eliminar al anciano?

Esto ha sido todo por hoy, y prepárense por que **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL. **Solo falta una entrega mas y sabrán cual es el desenlace de todo este lío que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Ahora como es la costumbre, los agradecimientos especiales a las personitas que dejaron un muy motivador review:

**DANI HIWATARI**: wow tienes el record, a los 6 minutos de que habia subido el capi pasado, ya me habias dejado un review. me tienes pasmada ¿como le haces?

**HIO IVANOV**: pues creo que ya saliste de tu duda respecto alo que haria kai en este capi, cuando menos no mato a nadie

**SHINGRYU**: pues si mi bella florecita, esto esta llegando a su fin, y espero tener noticas tuyas en esa ultima parte

**ARI-YUNA**: ohhhh eres nueva por aqui, me alegra muchisimo que nuevas parsonas esten dejando mensjitos en esteloko fic, gracias

**FALLEN ANGEL DAYHAN**: no habia tenido noticias tuyas. gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un mensaje, espero verte de nuevo en el capi final

**NEKOT**: taka si es un hermano modelo ¿verdad? y Yu es ingenuo pero no, lo que pasa es que el sabe que su kai es muy apasionado, pero lo que no sabe es que es un depravado sexual y cree que solo tiene sexo con el ...pobrecito

**AIKA MIZAKI**: de nuevo gracias por el dibujo es hermoso, no me canso de mirarlo y gracias por de todos modos dejarme un review en la historia

Nos vemos a la próxima, sueñen con los angelotes (como los bishonens de este fic) y no hagan cosas buenas que perezcan malas, mejor háganlo al revez y nunca los cacharán, BYE


	15. CUANDO ALCANZAMOS NUESTRAS METAS

**NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE BLA, BLA, BLA**

**SUMMARY: JUNTAR EL "DPP" ES PELIGROSO: DINERO, PODER Y PLACER. POR "EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS" LOS HIWATARI ESTAN EN BANCA ROTA ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE DETRÁS DE ESTE CUANTIOSO GOLPE/ K X TODOS / YAOI, LEMMON Y OTRAS COSITAS**

AQUÍ ESTA EL UNTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE SE CONVIERTE EN EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, DE ANTEMANDO AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO. ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN ULTIMO REVIEW. LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS FINALES ESTAN AL PIE DEL FIC... GRACIAS Y ¡A LEER Y A MATAR!

REVIEW 

Estaba probando el agua y maquinando como cambiar los planes de forma tan abrupta cuando con terror escuchó como el pelimorado abría el closet y lo esculcaba. Casi corriendo salió don baño con una linda sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y lo trató de distraer.

-¿qué haces?

-Solo estoy guardando algunas cosas de mi viaje- Yuriy se trataba de tapar con un largo abrigo y esquivando la luz, sumiendo el estómago cada vez que Boris metía la mano para que no lo fuese a sentir.

-Deja eso- lo toma de las manos y con suavidad lo conduce al baño- ya otro día guardaremos esto, ahora debes descansar. Metete al agua, esta muy calientita, te va a caer muy bien- y con un movimiento disimulado, cerró la puerta del closet dejando una pequeña rendija para que Yuriy pudiera estar al tanto de lo que pasaba afuera.

Ya dentro del baño, Boris se sumergió en el agua dejándose caer pesadamente al fondo por el cansancio que traía, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Momentos mas tarde, Kai ingresó con solo una afelpada bata sobre si cuerpo. De forma sutil la dejó resbalar por su silueta para que cayera al suelo y se sumergió en el agua para hacerle compañía al pelimorado.

Tomó una esponja y con jabón empezó a frotar el cuerpo de Boris repasando cada parte para dar un masaje relajante. Kai no estaba seguro de que ahora que había habido un gran cambio en los planes todo funcionaría bien, pero había que intentarlo

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 15: CUANDO ALCANZAMOS MUESTRAS METAS...**

Kai cambió su posición y se posó a espaldas de Boris para tallarle y masajearle los cansados hombros. Así pasaron largo rao, el agua se enfrió y la volvieron a calentar, Boris ya se sentía somnoliento y deseaba salir de la tina, pero Kai se lo impedía.

Mientras tanto, a Yuriy ya se le dormían las piernas de estar parado como estatua en el closet y no pasaba nada de nada.

-"si no fuera por Kai no estaría parado aquí como idiota"

en el baño, Kai ya le deshacía los hombros a Boris del masaje hasta que este le dijo que ya se había hartado de estar en el agua y quería salir. Rápidamente Kai lo retuvo diciéndole que su le preparaba una copa se relajaría un poco mas.

Colocándose de nuevo la bata. Fue por una copa y un poco de fuerte licor, antes de regresar al baño, de lejos logró mostrarle la botella a Yuriy, y este, dio un aquiescencia.

Kai regresó al baño y le preparó su copa. Boris comenzó a sorberla de forma tranquila y relajada, con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en el nuevo futuro que le esperaba como el hombre mas rico del mundo. Pensaba en que en gran parte le había ayudado Kai, por que si no hubiera sido por que se pararon en los hombros de la fortuna de Voltaire les hubiera sido casi imposible amasar esa formidable riqueza.

Todo en ese baño era perfecto: luz baja, una copa de fino licor, un acompañante excepcional y la vaporosa agua que le estaba causando un poco de asfixia.

Los pulmones no jalaban aire del todo, así que dio un par de tragos angustiados a la copa, pero no mejoraba. Pensó que se le estaba bajando la presión por el cambio de altitud de su viaje, pqeo la desesperanza iba en aumento en cuestión de segundos.

-Kai, me siento mal, ayúdame a salir del agua por favor

-Claro- se levantó y le extendió la mano a Boris para que la tomara y se incorporara, pero cuando ya estaba casi completamente de pie, le dio con el empeine un golpe en el talón de aquíles al pelimorado que lo derribó de nuevo al agua.

Boris se enfureció por ese extrañísimo acto de Kai, pero de forma aún mas extraña le estaba dando un sueño que no podía controlar y esto lo debilitaba cada vez mas.

Ya parado fuera de la tina y con su bata puesta, observaba divertido como Boris trabajosamente se intentaba poner de pie.

-Yuriy! Ya puedes salir, ven a ayudarme

-Qué, qué, qué está ocurriendo aquí- Boris miraba con temor a su alrededor

-Vaya que se tardó- dijo Yu

-¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí!- preguntaba Boris tembloroso de miedo y de que sus piernas no le respondían correctamente

-¿te sientes mal Boris?- decía sarcástico el pelirrojo

-¿qué me hicieron!

-Qué raro que hagas esa pregunta. Voltaire dijo lo mismo antes de morir

-¿Voltaire?. No, no puede ser que ustedes me estén haciendo lo mismo que a Voltaire- gira su cara suplicante a Kai- ¿Kai...

-¿qué te parece? Tu me enseñaste a hacer estos aceititos raros y ahora los estoy usando contra ti- dijo Yuriy

-¿QUÉ¿PERO SOMO, A QUE HORA?

-Hay Boris, eres un idiota- habló Kai- todo este tiempo que te estuve dando un masaje te estuve poniendo el bendito aceitito, pero, como mi abuelo estaba excitado al momento en el que se lo pusieron, hizo un efecto en forma fulminante. Pero como tu no reaccionabas, tuve que ponerte "un poco contentito" con vino para que hiciera efecto

-SON UNOS IDIOTAS¿CREEN QUE NO SERA SOSPECHOSO 2 CADAVERES EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN?

-No es la misma- agregó Kai- creerán que moriste ahogado en la tina. Yuriy AYÚDAME

Ambos jóvenes tomaron por los hombros a Boris y lo sumergieron en la tina. Este trataba de forcejear, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y comprendió que no culparían a los chicos de haberlo ahogado por que no habría señales de lucha.

Boris abría sus ojos y boca a mas no poder y la desesperanza de su inmovilidad lo estaba acabando. Por mas que se esforzaba no lograba mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Mientras en la superficie, Yuriy y Kai ejercían fuerte presión en los hombros de Boris.

Kai se comenzaba a sentir feliz por revivir la sensación de sentir entre sus dedos la muerte de una persona. Le llegaban a su mente falsees de recuerdos de cuando mató tan majestuosamente a Rei. Deseaba matar a Boris de la manera que mas le sorprendiera.

-Yuriy, detenlo fuerte

Kai soltó su agarre, se metió a la tina y se paró de forma brusca sobre el abdomen de Boris. El pobre pelimorado empezó a sufrir una agonía indescriptible, el peso de Kai le estaba colapsando sus órganos y el no tenía la fuerza de apretar el abdomen para sostener el peso del ruso.

-Porqué no se puede mover Yu? Creí que esto solo le provocaría un infarto

-No, lo mejoré: es un relajante muscular de acción rápida que va matando su cerebro lentamente haciéndolo perder todas sus facultades. De todos modos creerán que tuvo un infarto y se ahogó en la tina, pero quería asegurarme que no pusiera resistencia.

-Que ingenioso...creo que ya se murió

-Eso parece

-Pues ya llevaba mucho rato bajo el agua, nadie aguanta tanto

Una vez que se cercioraron que ya estaba bien muerto, empezaron a reír como locos para sacar esa tensión que los tenía angustiados a los 2. como era de esperarse en un adicto sexual, Kai necesitaba descargarse y que mejor que teniendo a Yuriy para ello.

Estando fuera de sus casillas, tomó al pelirrojo y lo llevó a la cama

-Quiero que borremos el aroma de ese maldito del colchón, quiero que te derrames sobre el

Olvidando toda la delicadeza que siempre había tenido por el pelirrojo le desnudó a jalones, humedeció un par de dedos y los introdujo de forma brusca arrancándole un grito de dolor a Yuriy. Este todavía no estaba preparado cuando Kai se colocó en posición y comenzó a arremeter con brutalidad su miembro en la inocente y estrecha entrada que de inmediato empezó a sangrar haciendo gritar fuertemente a Yuriy. Pero esto no me importaba a Kai, el solo quería liberar la tensión así que cerró los ojos para saciar sus instintos.

En un instante sintió como con un movimiento sumamente ágil alguien mas subió a la cama, a sus espaldas y le había colocado una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza. Kai comenzó a forcejear para safarse de la mortal bolsa, pero por mas que tiraba de ella no lograba encontrar oxígeno. Como ya estaba a punto de estallar se comenzó a derramar salpicando buena parte del colchón. Abrió los ojos y vio a su pelirrojo todavía acostado, así que con trabajos desvió su vista al gran espejo y vio con terror que se trataba de Bryan y Yuriy le decía

-NO SEAS ANIMAL, nos mas a echar la culpa del muertito

-¿qué te preocupas Yu? Con el dinero que vamos a tener podremos sobornar a cualquiera

Kai se sentía confundido, pero no tenía tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos, debía primero salvar su vida pero por mas que buscaba la forma de deshacerse del pelilavanda no lograba asestarle un solo golpe. El tiempo se le acababa cuando con horror escuchó al pelirrojo frente a el

-TE ODIO KAI, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO, QUE BUENO QUE YA ESTAS MUERTO- y con saña le dio un golpe certero en la boca del estómago que terminó de sacarle el poco aire que aún le quedaba

La falta de oxígeno en el cerebro ya estaba acabando con la vida de un ruso que no había hecho gran cosa, pero que si hizo grandes sacrificios por amor a Yuriy y el último pensamiento que cruzó por la mente del bicolor fue

-"¿por qué Yuriy, por que me odias?"- derramando una última lágrima de dolor

ese fue el punto final del ser mas trémulo de la existencia, capaz de hacer enloquecer a cualquiera con una sola mirada. Pero , por lo visto, nunca logró que la persona por la que hubiera dado la vida, lo amara de la misma forma en la que él lo amó

-¿ya está?- preguntó Bryan

-si, ya esta

-uff que bueno, ya me había cansado- quita la bolsa y el cuerpo de Kai cae pesadamente sobre el colchón boca abajo- bueno ,ahora me toca a mi- sin miramientos, le abre las piernas al tatuado, se saca su miembro y le hace el amor al aún tibio cadáver de Kai

-¿QUÉ TE PASA BRYAN ESTAS LOCO?- Yuriy miraba horrorizado la escena

todo el mundo pensaba que el era un chico delicioso, no me iba a quedar con la duda. Y tenían razón, aún muerto sabe bueno- un par de embestidas mas y se derramó en el interior de Kai y de un solo jalón sacó su miembro manchado de sangre del cadáver.

Después de eso, se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia Yuriy. Se comenzaron a besar muertos de la risa de todo lo que habían logrado en una noche. Ellos literalmente se habían vuelto millonarios de la noche a la mañana y debían celebrarlo.

Yuriy descendió sus cálidos besos por el cuerpo de Bryan repasando calmadamente el musculoso torax, bajando al plano y firma abdomen y por fin llegando al ensangrentado miembro que con dulzura empezó a lamer, limpiando de cualquier residuo que le recordara a Kai.

-Yuriy- pronunció en un susurro Bryan- quiero tomarte ahora, pero quiero hacerlo como siempre soñé

-¿cómo?

-Quiero hacerlo frente a Boris y a Kai. Quiero mirar sus ojos muertos mientras te hago mio aquí, en su casa, en su colchón y con su dinero

-Pero Bry- el pelirrojo se sorprendió con la propuesta

-Vamos Yu- le ayudó a incorporarse- ve a buscar con que amarrarlos, yo aquí los acomodo.

Yuriy se puso encima la bata que anteriormente fue de Kai y descendió por las escaleras. El ya conocía la casa así que supo cómo llegar al frío sótano. Con la mano tanteó la pared y encontró el encendido de la luz, lo accionó y con la vista recorrió el lugar viendo fácilmente que sobre la una mesa vieja, había sogas, mangueras y cables. Se acercó y tomó varias cosas; entonces su mente empezó a recordar que cuando era pequeño jugaba ahí con Kai en el "pasadizo mágico".

-"todavía existirá"- se preguntó con curiosidad- "si mal no recuerdo estaba atrás de este anaquel"

colocó todo lo que ya llevaba en las manos en el piso y con dificultad arrimó el mueble. Con gran sorpresa vio la puerta diminuta que había construido Kai.

-"a el siempre le gustó Alicia en el pais de las maravillas"- recordó con risa.

Se puso a 4 patas e ingresó al lugar. Cuando ya estaba dentro se quedó pasmado de ver ese impresionante Yuriy-altar

-¡mis cosas, yo creí que las había perdido, que me las robaban en la lavandería o que por maldad me las escondían. Pero no, veo que Kai estaba obsesionado conmigo.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquel día

FLASH BACK

_...Cuando llegaron, el pelirrojito se quedó con la boca abierta de ver tremendo caserón en el que vivía Kai, al principio se sintió un poco incómodo, pero poco a poco se acostumbró._

_Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a conocer el "pasadizo mágico" como lo había llamado Kai_

_-Kai, es fabuloso!_

_-¿verdad? Aquí podemos jugar todo lo que queramos y nadie nos dirá nada_

_-¿en serio?_

_-Si, este será nuestro espacio privado, nadie debe saber de el, entendido Yuriy?_

_-Si, entendido_

_-Debemos hacer un pacto de silencio_

_-¿y qué es eso?_

_-Lo escuche el año pasado cuando vine. Mi abue estaba viendo una película y dijeron eso_

_-¿y cómo se hace?_

_Muy fácil, debemos besarnos en los labios_

_-NO VOY A HACER ESO_

_-Entonces el trato no estará cerrado y no valdrá. Vamos, solo es un beso_

_-Bueno, pero cortito si_

_-Esta bien, será corto_

_Se miraron por unos segundos, no sabían exactamente qué hacer, hasta que Kai lo jaló de la cintura hacia el. Si cercanía lo puso nervioso así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y hacer un contacto rápido, y volvió a mirar a Yuriy pero sin soltarlo de la cintura._

_-¿te gustó Yu?_

_-Si, eso creo- se acarició sus propios labios- se sintió raro_

_-¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo?_

_-Si_

_Esta vez el taheño rodeó con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello de Kai y se besaron de nuevo. Esta vez no fue tan corto. Juntaban sus boquitas en movimientos torpes y descontrolados._

_Desde aquel día, iban diario al escondite secreto y antes de comenzar a jugar, reafirmaban su pacto de silencio..._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

YURIY'S POV

En ese tiempo yo amaba a Kai. ¡ESTUPIDO AMOR DE NIÑO! Conforme fui creciendo, me di cuenta de que no era justo que el fuera dueño de medio mundo y yo no tenía nada. Cuando decidió ya no estar en la abadía, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se largó como si nada, pues si, a el qué le iba a importar algo.

Yo estaba decidido a conseguir lo mío a como diera lugar y qué mejor que usar al objeto de mi envidia: Kai, que además de ser millonario, era atractivo, inteligente y astuto- hace una mueca de risa- pero no mas astuto que yo. Pero necesitábamos a alguien con experiencia en esto, así que el elegido fue Boris, mi segundo objeto de odio.

El abusó de mi desde que yo era un bebé, cada vez que tenía oportunidad me hacía suyo, pero no lo odiaba tanto como a Kai por que a pesar que el sabía lo que me hacía Boris, jamás me sacó de ahí.

Pero una vez que lograra obtener lo que yo quería, iba a necesitar a alguien que me cuidara incondicionalmente, y que mejor que comprarse un perro guardián. Y todo el mundo sabe que no hay mejor perro guardián que Bryan. Bueno Kai, ya ha sido un alivio para mi que el único objeto de mi odio haya muerto, y ahora, tu y Boris me verán hacer lo que yo quiera con su dinero, bueno, ni suyo, por que en realidad era de Voltaire.

FIN YURIY'S POV

De nuevo a 4 patas salió del lugar, acomodó todo y con las sogas regresó a la recámara donde Bryan ya había acomodado en 2 sillas a Boris y a Kai, incluso los peinó "para ver el espectáculo". Con risas burlonas los amarraron perfectamente para que no se cayeran. Los cuerpos se veían repulsivos ahí sentados: uno mojado e hinchado y el otro sudado, pero ambos con la mandíbula caída y un cacho de lengua de fuera.

Sin perder mas tiempo se dedicaron a completar su ritual de venganza no pudiendo evitar carcajearse cada vez que veían los cadáveres ahí sentados mirándolos "muertos de la sorpresa y hasta con la boca abierta".

Yuriy se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, jamás imaginó que lograría sus objetivos de una forma tan sorpresiva¡y a tan corta edad!. Se colocó sentado sobre el miembro de Bryan cabalgándolo de una forma salvaje, cerrando sus ojos lleno de felicidad por que al fin había logrado lo que había soñado toda su vida cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello. Abrió desesperadamente sus ojos topándose con que Bryan lo estaba ahorcando con un pedazo de soga que se había quedado sobre el buró.

-Qgg, qué haces, a-nimal- decía Yuriy con la cara roja arañando los brazos de Bryan

-Y crees que yo iba a arriesgarme tanto matando gente solo para quedarme con la mitad de todo. No, no, no, qué ingenuo eres. Tu solo me serviste como una puta para conseguir a mas putas que hicieran el trabajo sucio, yo solo me quedé a esperar a recoger todo lo que ustedes hubieran logrado y pues...ya no me sirves de nada- y dando un fortísimo tirón a la cuerda quebró el frágil cuello del pelirrojo matándolo al instante, oyendo feliz el crujir escalofriante del hueso y como consecuencia, a Yuriy se le botó la lengua hacia fuera- JA JA JA JA, AL FIN TODO ES MIO!

FIN

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

bueno, este fue el final de una historia un poco larga en el cual traté de llevarlos a través de la escabrosa mente humana llevando a los personajes al borde de la mas infinita locura cayendo en dos de los pecados mas destructivos: la ambición y la envidia.

Voltaire Hiwatari trabajó toda su vida por hacerse de dinero, sin embargo nunca imaginó que todo ese poder lo terminaría disfrutando uno de sus "reos" y no precisamente el mas brillante, si no el mas violento y el que actuó como un animal. No importa lo complejo del plan, siempre hay alguien esperando a que te descuides para quitarte lo que con trabajos has ganado.

Así que ya saben, no es por ser mala consejera, pero nunca crean ciegamente en gente a la que no conozcan y aunque piensen que si, de vez en cuando enfríen su cabeza y recapaciten en quien seria capaz de dañarlos con mala intención. Todos conocemos algún caso, tal vez un tanto lejano en el cual otros gozan de lo que unos hicieron con esfuerzo, por que como dice el dicho: NADIE SABE PARA QUIEN TRABAJA...

Agradezco infinitamente a (por orden alfabético):

**AIKA MIZAKI**

**ALEXA HIWATARI**

**ANNYA HIWATARI MC. GREGOR**

**ARI- YUNA**

**BELLE HIWATARI **

**CLAUDEL K. **

**DANI HIWATARI**

**FALLENANGELDAYHAN**

**GADISS- GRAYWORD**

**HIO IVANOV**

**ISIS TSURUMI**

**KAIRA-KINO-HIWATARI**

**LIFE IS A DREAM**

**MAX**

**MISSY L'ORIEN**

**NADRYL**

**NARU NARUSEGAWA**

**NEKO-ILI**

**NEKOT**

**O- RHIN- SAN**

**PANDORA HONEY**

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**

**TALA VALKOV**

**TY HIWATARI**

**ZETA**

Por haberme dejado motivadores reviews a lo largo de estos 15 capítulos, aunque también dedico mi trabajo a quienes lo siguieron en silencio.

Pero para agradecerles su infinito apoyo, este capítulo final viene con regalo sorpresa: déjame un review con tu mail diciéndome que quieres el regalo y pronto tendrás algo, muy pequeñito, pero de utilidad y, hasta cierto punto, muy relacionado a un tema de este fic.

GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO SEGUIRLOS VIENDO EN MIS PRÓXIMOS FICS:

El menino (shota-kon, ya esta en linea)(para O- rhin-san)

Un costoso error (continuación de "pasión en la neblina" aunque no es necesario que lo leas)

Kinomiya's party ( para variar 100 lemmon)(para Dani Hiwatari)


End file.
